Animal
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: When a blonde girl is found running with a wolf pack in the forest and is taken in by Santana's father, how will this girl change Santana's life? And will it be for the better, or for the worse? Feral!Brittany. Prologue replacing chapter 1, Corrections in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… still. **

**A/N: So I've gone over this entire story to correct any spelling mistakes since I didn't have a beta back when I wrote this, mainly because this story popped into my head today and I wanted to 'fix' it. I'll be re-writing it for the next few days. This is a prologue I guess, to look into this a little. **

They travel as a pack, all of them in close proximity to each other, many brushing her sides as she runs with them, her breathing soft and steady. They can run like this for days if need be. But not tonight, this would barely cause a strain.

She herself was fast, powerful. She knew it; it wasn't difficult to figure out. She was different from them, she knew this too, but it did not bother her, she would not put thought into such a thing. While they all had thick, soft fur covering their bodies, she did not. While their long tails swayed in the winds, she could not do this.

She herself could see her own power. She had a long, lean body, which served her well in life. Strong arms and legs with pale skin that rarely saw the light of the sun, they ran by night. Her body was scarred; marks left by many a fight, all won, leaving the losers in a worse off way than she.

Her scars are light; blending into her skin, save for three long, thin lines travelling from her nape to her lower back, where while she was still growing into herself, she had failed to spot an attacking loner launch himself at her back, leaving damage that had taken long to heal, and had hindered her from hunting for even longer.

She was scattered with small cuts and bruises, none leaking blood however. The only blood on her body was not her own. A light sheen of dirt and grime covered her body, allowing her to blend into the darker pelts of her pack mates.

She had quick, blue eyes, the colour of the sea, and wavy blonde hair that hung around her shoulders now, matted from lack of proper washing, but still very healthy. She had well-tuned senses, all having learned to grow to her needs.

She looks wild, feral. This is accurate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

They do not need to run long to come across prey. A small buck, no more than yearling at best. He had small injuries scattered on his body where his mother had rejected him in favour of the younger offspring. He seemed lost, not yet used to living on his own.

This is the way of the forest. Survival of the fittest was very much alive here. The buck had not learned to live alone, and was an easy meal to another beast.

The pack, around ten members in all, was almost silent. They were careful when they sighted prey, they always were. It was quite remarkable really, the way they could move in such sync with each other. They had hunted together for years.

The buck had bowed his head to the sweet grass, his strong jaws crunching the sharp blades quickly, twice before he swallowed slowly, already opening his mouth to fetch more to feed his hunger.

The pack is spread out, leaving him no escape. He wasn't even aware to their scents, to engrossed in his food. An animal should never let themselves feel hunger that overpowers other senses, it leaves them open to attack.

He raises his head; his growing antlers would prove no hindrance, and catches the scent of the wolves. His dark brown eyes widen in shock for a second, and they see the muscles in his legs tense, about to send him into desperate sprint.

He realises the danger he is in. He realises too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The day is beginning, the dawn sun peaking over the distant hills, as the pack is returning home to the litter.

Their home, consisted of a small cave in the middle of the dense forest, surrounded by trees and protected from most attacks easily, thanks to the large cliff-face on the right of the cave mouth.

A lone wolf guards the den, a female with sleek black fur and bright greenish eyes. She had always been vicious, as long as any of them could remember. She was perfect to protect the cubs.

Some of the older wolves with huge, sagging bellies made their way over to the excited smaller versions of themselves, which yipped and attempted to bark as they clambered all over the adult bodies that they knew so well.

The one that differed from the rest huffed, her body tired from the hunt, yet full and satisfied. She sank down to the ground, shaking out her body quickly before relaxing on the ground, the warm bodies of the pack already settling around her and keeping her warm. Faintly, she could hear the panting and whining of the others, and the scrap of claw against the cave floor.

Outside, the sounds of the oncoming day lulled her to sleep. The call of the birds in the trees as they woke and began to forage for food, the soft padding of small hooves on the leafy ground. These sounds were familiar; they calmed her and allowed her to sleep in peace.

Sated and happy, the lone blonde of the pack closed her eyes, her ears listening to the last of the pup's whines, her fingers resting of the soft pelt of the male that lay in front of her, keeping her warm, while the female at her back panted in her ear, also exhausted from the hunt.

Here, in the cave where the pack remained for years, as long as she could remember, she was content. The pack, when together, was safety, food, comfort.

She had been with them for as long as she could remember, but she knew she wasn't one of them, not really, not truly. It would sometimes confuse and even startle her when she noticed the differences. The physical strange addictions or lacks, the way she could not communicate as well as they could, they all stood out to her, but the other did not seem to notice this in the least.

Swallowing lightly, something uncomfortable settling deep in her stomach, she began to drift to sleep. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips right as the darkness overtook her and sleep claimed her as its own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, never have, most likely never will. **

Dr Antonio Lopez was a complicated man.

He had thrown himself into his work after his wife had left, leaving his daughter alone most of the time, and loved to progress in his studies. He was smart beyond belief, but was prone to making decisions without thinking them through much. This is the story of one of his more… foolish choices.

It had all started one crisp, January morning. The frost caked the trees as the early morning sunshine crept through the bare branches. The forest that bordered Lima, Ohio was large and thick, easy to get lost in and known for its plentiful amounts of bears and other wild animals.

Four men, dressed in brown and green jackets and big black boots, trudged through the thin layer of snow. Rifles were swung over their shoulders as the hunters retired from their days activities, thoroughly exhausted.

Game had been scarce, but that hadn't stopped the group having their fun. It had always been a pleasure of Mr Lopez to go out with the 'boys' and hunt in the thick forest that lay on the outskirts of Lima. None, but one, of the men's guns were loaded with bullets though. Tranquilliser darts filled the guns barrels. Though they enjoyed the hunt, they did not like to kill. The one that they kept loaded was merely for protection in case of attack.

Antonio rubbed his gloved hands together, trying to save them from the bitter cold. They had considered skipping their trip for today, but had all wanted a bit of fun to relax from work. The hospital had been busy lately; many people had fallen on the ice and broken bones or sprained wrists and ankles.

The tall, broad man slipped of his gloves to breath hot air onto his fingers, wincing as the feeling returned to them. He was tired and cold, very much looking forwards to getting home and enjoying a nice hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire.

A twig cracked behind him and he spun around, only to see nothing there. He chuckled at his jumpiness and dragged his feet through the snow to keep up with his friends. Living so near the forest had made him nervous over time, knowing so many potentially dangerous animals lived beside you did try on nerves over time.

That was when he heard it. A snarl erupted from behind him and he started. His friends stood less than fifteen feet in front of him, all looking behind him in sheer terror, they're eyes wide and guns raised. Slowly, he began to turn, taking deep breaths and trying to keep his imagination from going wild.

When he finally completed his 180 turn, his breath stopped. In front of him stood about five fully grown wolves. Their grey pelts glowed silver in the frosty scene, and their bright eyes were all trained on him. Fear pulsed through him as he desperately tried to remember all he knew about the forest animal.

One of the biggest growled at him, edging closer. The others followed his lead and crouched into attack positions. Antonio felt his pulse speed up and his breathing was coming in small gasps. He could sense his friends behind him; all had their guns raised now and were ready to take down the pack.

The obvious Alpha bared his teeth, his eyes glowing with hunger. Something had driven these animals to this; wolves did not attack humans without good cause, unless they were starving.

Antonio slowly retrieved his weapon from behind his back, careful not to anger the large animals. His eyes wandered to the trees. Two females lay in wait, waiting for the males to test for dangers before they attacked.

The Alpha let out a sharp bark and leapt for the tan man's throat. Antonio was ready however, and sent a dart into the wolf's vulnerable chest. The grey beast's eyes rolled back as its dead weight crashed into the Latino. The rest of the pack had surged forward; clawing at the other men assuming their leader had taken down Antonio.

The rest of the men had their guns cocked and had fired simultaneously, taking down most of the wolves. The man with the real gun had not wanted to kill his target however, and the bullet had hit its front right paw instead.

The injured animal let out a groan and hobbled off towards the safety of the trees. The few remaining of the pack noticed its discomfort and began retreating rapidly. The whimpering animals disappeared into the twigs and bushes, leaving the exhausted men in the company of the wolves that had been less fortunate.

Antonio was first to snap out of the groups shock induced haze. He pulled himself together and pulled his gun from the snow's strong hold. He slowly began his trek to his friends, but was suddenly stopped by a noise coming from behind him.

For the second time that day, he looked up and into the startled eyes of his colleagues. Their eyes betrayed many emotions; shock, confusion, slight fear and for one or two…arousal.

Antonio's curiosity peaked as a small sobbing cough noise was heard from behind him. He slowly turned, not knowing what to expect. As he was spinning, he began wondering if going out that day had been a smart choice.

But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he was facing the body of the dead Alpha. A girl. She was very tall and had filthy blonde hair that hung around her in matted tendrils. She was leaning her naked body over the wolves, choking out what could have been sobs, but could also have been laughing. He cocked his head slightly to the right as her eyes slowly turned in his direction.

When he met the teen's eyes, he gasped. Deep blue faced him, anger flowing freely from them. The girl leaned further over the dead animal, shielding the body, as a guttural growl found its way from her throat. The men started. Her behaviour had confused them.

Antonio, back in the safe presence of his friends, watched with curiosity as the woman began to crab-walk forwards, her teeth bared. Her careful movements were both fast and perfectly planned out. A roar burst from her lips as the anger in her eyes grew. The men's curiosity had changed to mild fear as they took in this girl. Her nails were long and sharp, her teeth crooked and pointed. Her nostrils flared and her hands clawed earth. Small bloodstains covered her body but no apparent injuries were present.

The blonde's face was covered with what could have been a smile, but the men didn't see a girl, they saw a dog with its teeth bared…that had rabies. In a quick move, the girl leapt towards the group. Her body collided with one of the more unlucky men. Her hands scratched long, jagged streaks down his face as he screeched out in pain. The blonde's legs sent powerful kicks at the man's abdomen and he fell to the ground, shielding his eyes with his arms.

Antonio was the first to jump to action. He pulled his gun to his shoulder and pointed the barrel towards the animalistic girl. He stopped, thinking about what he was about to do. But a scream ripped through the air as the blonde bit into his friend's arm, drawing a trickle of blood from the marks left, and his mind was made up. He sent the dart towards the girl, praying for a hit.

His wish was granted as the blonde's head whipped around to face him, the tranquiller dart firmly planted in her right shoulder. The girl flew to her feet, but the poison was already taking an effect. The woman's balance was off and he crashed to the floor, the animal tranquiller too much for her system to take.

Antonio rushed forward to help his friend, his eyes still trained on the girl. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, indicating that the poison had not killed her. His breath escaped him in relief. As much as this girl was dangerous, she was still just a child and he would never have forgiven himself for killing her.

The injured man was pulled to his feet and the First-Aid kit was found in one of their bags. The man's cuts and bruised were not as bad as they had first seemed, but they cleaned and bandaged his face, intent to take him to the hospital in case the girl had any disease she could have picked up and passed to him.

"Hey, what should we do with her?" Asked one of the men, obviously talking about the blonde, who remained in her forced slumber. Antonio's overactive brain jumped to rapid conclusions. This girl seemed to have no intelligence of human life, and was in danger by herself in the forest.

"Take her with us. We should bring her to the hospital."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to the hospital was uneventful. The car journey was silent except for the groans and scuffling from their captive. She moved a lot, even in her sleep, and was wriggling and flailing her arms out in the back seat of one of the two cars they had brought. Antonio had agreed to drive with her and was glancing back in the mirrors frequently.

By the time they pulled the large car into the hospital, the blonde had scratched and tore at the back of the driver's seat, letting the stuffing fall out in small bunches. Antonio got out of the car slowly and, after rolling down a window for air, locked the doors to rush into the hospital and inform them of the girl's…disability.

As he entered the crystal white inside of the building, the familiar scent of sanitizer and chemical hit him. He smiled at the scent so many thought of in fear and jogged to the reception desk. "Hey Anne." He greeted the chirpy brunette behind the desk. She grinned back with her usual energy.

"Hi Dr Lopez. What's happened?" she asked, taking in his hurry and impatience in a second. The man leaned forward, watchful of the people around him hearing this odd request. The small woman smiled and nodded, loving being part of something so random and fun. "Thanks." Antonio said, leading the woman out to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana Lopez was sitting on the couch trying her best to watch some crap on TV when she first heard the news. "Papi!" she whined. This was more than another one of her father's odd whims. When he had first approached her and told her that they would be having a new houseguest, she had been okay with it, if not a little pissed, but when he had added more to his little story, she had begun to build up her anger.

"Santana! It won't be that bad! It's not for long; I'm doing an experiment. If I can do this, I could get a promotion!" he said, obviously not willing to continue their argument. He loved his daughter, but she was stubborn and he knew she wouldn't give up.

The younger Hispanic huffed and fell back onto the couch, glaring at the television screen. Her father sighed and gently sat down beside her. "Santana…please support me on this. Since your mother left…" he trailed off but Santana had already been hit with the 'your mum left us' card and was gone. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine! But this girl better not get in my way." With that, the young brunette floated from her seat and made her way slowly to her room, very much aware of her father's wide grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

When Santana woke the week after, her eyes fell on the calendar she had recently laced on the wall across from her bed. X's marked the days passed, all leading up to the 27th, which was marked with a big circle and a skull complete with crossbones. She groaned in frustration, rolling over to face the wall.

She had been trying to avoid this day since she was told when they would be joined by their guest, hoping that somehow, her dad would forget or lose interest like he normally did. Unfortunately, she was not so lucky.

The door to her room burst open to reveal her father, already dressed and cradling a tray full of juice and cereal. He grinned and set the food on her lap, pulling her pillows up from under her and standing them up to make her more comfortable went she sat up.

"Morning!" he greeted, trying to gain her favour. He knew this day was going to be tough, but he had spent the last few days clearing out the spare room of most breakable objects and stocking the fridge with different foods, unaware to the blonde's preferences.

The blonde had been kept in the hospital and he had signed for her release with Anne. He wasn't actually supposed to but he wanted to test his abilities. He thought if he could train this girl to be normal, he could be given a better job, or a raise. If they believed that he could take care of this insane girl, then what couldn't he do.

"More like mourning." Santana muttered under her breath as she slowly sat up and dug into her breakfast. Antonio had left to tend to last minute things and talk with Anne about when she would drop down the blonde.

Santana had been told very little about their new guest. She had been informed that she was 'different' and might require some 'patience' but nothing more. The Latina prayed that it wasn't some butt ugly freak of nature that she would have to share her living space with for the next few months.

She slowly got out of bed and dressed slowly, taking her time selecting what she would put on. In the end she settled for just a blouse and jeans. Her father had told her not to wear anything that could be used to choke her (she had laughed at the time) so she left all jewellery in the small box beside her bed.

Jogging down the stairs, she came to a halt when she spotted the large white van outside. It was shaking slightly, much to her confusion, and her father was taking to a woman and a tall man outside it. Antonio was smiling while the other two looked nervous. Her father brushed them off, hand gestures and all and made his way to a small door on the side of the van.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Santana wandered out to the vehicle. Banging and yelping were to be heard coming from the van and Santana's eyes grew wide with fright. Maybe she had been thinking along the wrong lines when she had envisioned the 'guest'.

Breaking her train of thought, the back doors of the van burst open. A tall blonde girl about her age leapt from the car, arms clawing air, teeth bared in a snarl. A rope tied securely around her thin waist prevented her from attacking Santana, but that didn't stop the tanned girl from backing away quickly, her dark eyes wide and panicked.

Antonio followed the blonde out of the vehicle, pulling against the tall girl's surprising strength. The 'guest' spun around and flew at the man's throat, with nothing to stop her moving backwards. Antonio was unable to help himself and threw his arms up to save his face. Santana thought on her feet and flew towards the duo, grabbed the rope and pulled hard.

The blonde's attention went to Santana, her eyes wild and full of anger as the rope burned her. But she didn't attack. The girl, clothed in those disgusting hospital gowns, cocked her head to the side and retracted her clawed hands. Santana slowly began to lead the blonde back towards the house, muttering words that meant nothing in a sweet, calming voice.

The girl watched her in silence, her bright eyes emotionless, if not for a sprinkle of confusion and remaining curiosity.

Antonio flew to his daughter's side, amazed at her lack of fear. "Well done Santana!" he said, patting her on the back. The younger smiled and hand the rope to him. The blonde came willingly, too enticed by her new surroundings to take any heed of the other two people, her head darting around to take everything in.

Both the Lopez's continued to coach the girl up the stairs. She seemed confused and startled by these new developments and fought against them. Again Santana cooed softly, causing the girl's attention to be draw to her. The blonde didn't fight against their lead while they walked to the door of the spare room.

"Okay, here you go." Antonio muttered, slipping the rope from the girl and walking her inside, a hand placed firmly on her arm to keep her from bolting. The blonde's body didn't seem to know how to walk straight, as she sank to all fours almost instantly and leapt onto the bed, curling up, exhausted.

Antonio backed out of the room and dragged Santana down to the kitchen, his daughter seemingly in shock. When he saw the girl's raised eyebrows, he scoffed. "Okay, so maybe I didn't tell you everything about her!" he said, laughing softly. The younger Lopez couldn't help but laugh along at her father's guilty look.

"Yeah, you told me nothing!" she said, walking around to grab a cookie from the packet that rested on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Antonio shrugged and shouldered her. She punched his arm and threw him the biscuits, which he caught and proceeded to eat.

"Sorry." He muttered, his mouth full of crumbs. Santana scoffed and leaned her elbows down onto the island. "So what's her name?" she asked.

Her father swallowed and chuckled. "Anne and her husband named her when she was in the hospital. They let her listen to the radio and she seemed to love Britney Spears. So they called her Brittany." Santana chucked along with her father, her thoughts straying back to the blonde that was by now fast asleep on the bed.

**A/N: Sooo? How was it? I wanted to do something different, so here you are. How many stories are there like this out there? And yes, I will find some strange way to make this Brittana. And yes, I am eccentric enough to do this. :D **

**Love you if you review**

**-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, I loved each and every one of them! xx**

Santana lay in bed, eyes wide and unblinking, head pounding. The ceiling swam before her tired eyes as the sound of shattering wood and soft yelps were heard throughout the house. She sighed and rolled onto her side, desperately trying to get comfortable and maybe get another chance at sleep.

Brittany had been living with them for three days but Santana had only seen her once. Her father had been walking into the blonde's room with a tray full of assorted mildly cooked meats, when Brittany had bolted from the doorway. The brunette had moved fast, however, and tackled her to the floor, pinning her down. Brittany had growled and struggled for a few seconds before slumping to the floor, fight knocked out of her. Santana had gotten off and coaxed the blonde back into her room, something her father had been unable to do.

Santana huffed and slowly pulled herself into sitting position. The tired Latina rubbed her eyes and stretched before getting out of the bed and throwing on a long sweatshirt over her t-shirt and shorts. A loud crash and a pained howl filled the house and Santana sighed at the familiar sounds. She slid out of her room and down the stairs, careful not to wake her dad.

At the end of the stairs she saw the kitchen light already on. She slowly went in, her sleep-deprived mind sending her walking into tables and walls. She hissed as her side collided with a desk and fell into the kitchen. Her father looked up from his cup of coffee and smiled at the cursing girl.

Santana glanced up at Antonio and sent him her trademark HBIC glare. He raised his eyebrows and gestured to the coffee pot. The younger nodded and pulled herself up, slowly making her way to the island, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Santana poured herself a mug of the strong black liquid as another crash was heard from Brittany's room.

Antonio sighed and brought the cup to his lips, gulping down the scalding coffee in an attempt to wake himself up. No words were spoken between the two, they just sat at the table, drinking their coffee and yawning while Brittany's inhuman screams ripped through the building.

On the first day they got her it had become apparent that she was nearly exactly like a wolf. She couldn't speak, but they didn't expect her to, and make little growls, yips, yelps and weird barking noises every few seconds. They also learned her sleeping pattern. Like a real wolf, she slept often, but only in short periods. She would drop down into a deep sleep only to awaken under an hour after and fall asleep again a mere time later. It was frustrating that she would be quiet for a few moments, almost allowing her captors to nearly fall asleep, only to then trash her room or howl at the fucking moon.

She hated clothing. This became obvious on the second day when she tore apart anything her father tried to dress her in. Antonio wouldn't let Santana help with anything Brittany related because of the slight dangers, but the Latina didn't believe that Brittany was any real threat to her. Brittany was docile enough if her father would treat her properly.

The blonde wouldn't eat cooked meat, or vegetables. She ignored anything other than the nearly raw meat that Antonio would be forced to serve. Both Lopez's were confused about her past. Why would a young girl, with no knowledge of normal human life, be running with wolves?

As the howls turned to silence, Santana sighed. She knew Brittany hated it here, it was obvious. The blonde had completely destroyed the room they had given her, causing damage to the walls and furniture, and growled whenever her door was opened. Santana was curious about the blonde, however, and found herself wanting to go into her room, wanting to learn more about their 'guest'.

Antonio sighed, twisting the mug around in his hands. Brittany was a handful, more than he expected her to be, and it was tiring him out. The combination of little sleep and exhaustion from using most of his strength to control the blonde was slowly wearing him down. He knew Santana was eager to help (another surprise) but he didn't know if Brittany was relaxed enough to accommodate another human in her life.

Said blonde must have woken up again, and was back to shrieking and wailing like a banshee. Santana rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat, while her papi seemed to be bored. A thought struck Santana, but she didn't voice anything. Suddenly, Antonio spoke those very words.

"We should go up to Brittany and calm her down." Santana grinned weakly and nodded, making to get out of her chair. Antonio followed her lead, slowly getting up and dumping the rest of his drink into the sink. Santana waited until he was ready before following him back up the stairs to Brittany's room. Antonio stopped beside his bedroom, grabbing a long, familiar item.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Brittany growled as a light shone in though the now open doorway. She crouched down in the mess that had once been furniture and fixed her body into an attack position. Her growls grew louder as a figure filled the doorway. But this time it was not alone. A smaller body stood behind it, one that Brittany knew vaguely.

When the taller shadow lit the room with light by pressing a button on wall, Brittany back into the wall in pain, the sudden light too much for her sensitive eyes. She let out a hiss, covering her eyes with the back of her hand as if she was dusting sleep from it and could vaguely hear the new shadow gasp in shock.

The two walked into the room slowly, and bright blue irises follow their every move with little to no interest. The smaller shadow seemed scared, if only slightly, but refused to show it, putting on a brave face that Brittany could easily see though. The taller was carrying a long tube that Brittany had seen before, with the very man that stood in front of her now.

The small one hissed a few words to the taller and he left the tube outside. The smaller one seemed happy about this but made no move to get closer to Brittany. When the man returned, Brittany snarled, showing her sharp yellow teeth. The smaller shadow cringed in what the blonde knew was fear and backed into the taller shadow.

Brittany roared at the two, wanting them to leave her alone, annoyed at them for placing her in this unfamiliar place. But the taller shape shouted noises that she couldn't understand. She stopped her snarls and cocked her head to the side in confusion. The smaller had gained back its confidence and had stepped towards her slightly.

As the small shapes scent hit her, Brittany froze. The smell was sweet, female, and caused the blonde to relax. A female was her equal, if not below, in strength and agility; she had learned that early on, so she was not a threat. The small shape was from a different pack however so Brittany kept a watchful eye on her movements, trying to spot signs of attack.

Santana's breathing was laboured in fear. Brittany had been snarling with such ferocity that she had almost turned and ran from the room. When her father had stopped at his room to grab a gun, she had been confused. Brittany wouldn't be that much of a danger would she?

Antonio had assured her that he wouldn't really use the weapon, it was just a precaution. She had accepted this answer and followed her father to the doorway.

And that brought them to this moment. Brittany snarled at them, her face contorting into something horrific, something not human. Small scrapes covered the tall girl's body, probably from the broken remains of the furniture. She was like a wild animal. Santana cleared her head. In a way, she was.

Santana hated the scared look that covered Brittany's face and took a careful step forward. Instantly Brittany froze. Her eyes had become accustomed to the light and were now wide with fright and anger, but they were not focused on Santana, but behind the Latina.

Santana slowly turned around. Her father was glaring at Brittany, gun back in hand and pointed straight at the terrified blonde. Brittany backed away as far as the room would allow her, curling into a ball to shield herself the only way he knew how. Brittany knew what this was, that thing that the taller one was holding had killed members of her pack. She had seen with her own eyes that they had stopped moving.

Santana whirled on her father. "What the hell!" she shouted, "What was she doing wrong? She didn't attack us!" Antonio lowered the weapon but kept it firmly in hand. He sighed. "She was panicking. There was a large chance that she could have turned on us in fright." He said calmly.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her father while Brittany lay in the corner of the room, whimpering cries coming from her lips. The Latina turned to face the blonde, muttering nonsense to relax the scared girl. Brittany opened her eyes and met Santana's own and the brunette smiled to reassure her.

Brittany slowly unwound herself from her position and crawled on all fours in an awkward gait. Santana nodded her head slowly and smiled widely at the blonde, who was looking at her with narrowed, cautious eyes. "It's okay Brittany." Santana murmured. "I won't hurt you."

The blonde's eyes reformed to their original shape and she took a slow step forward. Antonio was watching, his mouth hanging open in amazement, as Brittany went to his daughter's side, like a faithful dog. Santana's fear had vanished and was left with slight awe that the blonde had actually listened to her.

But when Brittany reached out to Santana, letting her fingers brush the Latina's bare legs, Antonio's fear broke through. He strode forward. Brittany's eyes widened almost comically and she backed away with surprising speed and agility, back into her corner as Antonio sent yells and screams at her as punishment.

Santana shook herself back into the real world and took in the scene in front of her. Brittany had fallen back into her cowering position as Antonio stood above her, shouting words that he knew held no meaning for the blonde.

The small Latina leapt into action, jumping in between the two. Brittany had bared her teeth in challenge, having had enough of the yelling and lack of freedom, her face morphing into the terrifying demon-like animal. Antonio watched in horror as Brittany pulled herself fully to her feet and stood towering over Santana's back.

But she didn't attack. Brittany moved around the Latina and faced him, ignoring the sudden confused girl. Fear started to get to him, as this girl had height on him as well, and he wished for his gun. Instead he got his daughter. "Brittany!" Santana yelled up at the blonde.

Brittany stopped, turning to face Santana. She knew that this girl must be far up in the pack, as the authority in her voice was more than Brittany was used to. The blonde bowed her head, as meeting the eyes of someone ahead in the pack was rude. The brunette smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand, surprising the blonde, and led her away from her father and to the remains of the bed.

Santana lay the tall girl down on the soft mattress and glanced down with soft eyes. Brittany knew she had to do what this girl wanted and closed her eyes. Santana grinned and backed away from the bed, grabbing her father's hand as she went.

She turned to meet her father's gaze. She saw his eyes harden and braced herself for the upcoming rant. Antonio looked Santana right in the eyes. "Santana…don't be so relaxed around Brittany. She could turn on you at any moment." The Latina nodded along to her father's words and he sighed. "But…" Santana looked up. "Congratulations on getting her to trust you."

With that he gestured for her to leave the room. Santana looked back at the bed and was startled to see Brittany's wide eyes staring right back at her.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! It really means a lot to me when you do.**

**Love you guys**

**-S**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N LOVED THOSE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**Btw: Santana's thoughts are in italics. **

"Good morning!" Antonio greeted his tired daughter with a smile. Santana groaned and smoothed out the wrinkles in her Cheerio's uniform that she had had no time to iron last night. Today was the first day to school, Christmas break had now officially ended. The young Latina grabbed a bright red apple from the fruit bowl and her car keys, not speaking a word to her father. She bit into the sweet fruit before a thought came to her.

"Don't kill Brittany!" she yelled over her shoulder as she stepped into the crisp January air. She took a deep breath and built up her bitch face that was to be firmly plastered on her face for the rest of the school day. She jumped into the driver's seat of her huge black jeep and started the roaring engine.

Her exhausted eyes itched as she pulled out of the icy driveway and she rubbed a hand over them, blinking rapidly. She didn't hate school; it was getting up in the morning that got to her. Well, she liked Glee Club, didn't have to go to Spanish and skipped class more often than not. She smiled at the thought of being back to her singing self and spotted the school in the distance.

She pulled into the car park, watchful of Jocks with slushies, and slowly made her way inside. She slipped several times on the icy footpath but managed to keep her footing. The more unlucky people around her hiss and gasped as they fell onto their asses.

She laughed at her classmates' stupidity and stormed away, determined to instil fear in William McKinley High School.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Santana left the school laughing. Students hadn't forgotten her reputation and parted like the Red Sea when she came near them. Sure that meant she had no one to hang out with but she sucked it up. Glee Club had been fun. They had sang random songs and laughed at each other's antics. Deep down, Santana loved the Gleeks, but she would dive into hot lava before admitting that to anyone. Cheerios had exhausted her already drained body, but she pulled through it.

She pulled into the driveway of her home, turning off the blaring radio before hopping out of the car. She put in her headphones and danced her way to the front door, thankful of her secluded home. Santana pulled the door open and gasped in shock.

Brittany was on her haunches in the kitchen, snarling and biting at Antonio, who was holding up a long stick, that Santana instantly recognised as a riding crop, in defence. Brittany slashed the air with her claw like hands; deep guttural roars ripping form her throat at the man who stood over her.

The younger Lopez leapt between them, seemingly a familiar occurrence, and pushed both back. As her hand brushed Brittany's bare breasts, the blonde groaned lightly. Santana didn't hear this, as she had turned her attention to her father, and was now shouting abuse at him.

"What happened?" she yelled, watching as her papi lowered the crop in defeat. He kept eye contact with her however and glared at Brittany. The blonde met Santana's eyes and whimpered an apology, which made the Latina smile weakly.

"She fucking attacked me! She broke down the door and came down here!" Santana huffed at her father's words and held Brittany's shoulder tightly, preventing escape. "Yeah, but did she attack you, or did you panic and grab the stick?" the Latino man's confidence seemed to waver and he backed off.

Santana nodded and narrowed her eyes. "Right." She muttered. She grabbed Brittany's arm and started to lead her down to the basement. She settled the tall blonde down on the couch and grabbed a blanket, knowing very well that Brittany wouldn't use it, and covered the other girl's pale body.

"It's okay Britt." She muttered to the blonde's big scared eyes. "He didn't mean it." The paler girl cocked her head slightly to the left and snuggled into the couch and closed her eyes, her body slumping down into the soft cushions. Santana grinned and stood up to leave. Her eyes trailed to the doorway, where her father stood, eyebrows raised.

"How do you do it?" he asked, voice showing no emotion. Santana shrugged. "It's easy. Brittany's really calm and sweet if you give her a chance." Antonio scoffed and turned around, muttering something about wild animals and teenagers. Santana smiled and slowly made her way to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

They had begun letting Brittany out of her room and into their huge walled garden for small periods of time. Mainly because the tall blonde had 'went' all over the room and they needed to clean it. Well, sanitise it too. This also meant that they had to give her a bath, which proved to be a difficult task.

Antonio had given the job up to Santana - who wasn't exactly trilled even if the blonde obviously liked her better - after he had received a bad bite from the angry girl. He was slowly growing to hate Brittany. The girl had progressed to be more than an inconvenience when she had dug several holes in the back garden and chased a small mouse through the grass and into the house.

Training Brittany was hard. Both Lopez's had begun to house train the blonde when she had made a record for herself by 'going' in every room possible, even that bathroom, but on the floor. Their home was starting to smell a bit like the zoo but they had gotten used to it and made a habit not to invite people over.

They had also tried getting Brittany to form small words, but were unsuccessful. It wasn't as if Brittany didn't try, she did in her own way, but she just couldn't do it. She had growled out noises that could pass for words if you covered one ear and played music really loud but nether Lopez believed this as improvement.

Music. That was another problem. Brittany loved it. She danced around it in, even though she had an odd posture, and wasn't awful considering she had never seen a music video or went to classes. But to keep the blonde happy, the pulsating beat had to be played throughout the house at ear-piercing volume, which was like being at a disco all day and all night long. When Santana left the house for school, she would be unable to hear anything other than the obnoxious buzzing in her ears and needed her teachers to shout at her before she could understand a word.

Every night there would be some sort of fight about the blonde but Santana nearly always won, something she was very proud of. Brittany seemed to trust the Latina even more every day, and nether of her captors could figure out why. Maybe it was just that she was nicer to the blonde, or that she was female, but they couldn't be sure.

At the moment, Santana was lying in bed, eyes wide, annoyed sighs escaping from her throat every few minutes. She could still hear the music beats in her head and it had given her a splitting headache. She closed her eyes and tried to teach her brain to sleep again. Not that she didn't like Brittany, but ever since she had moved in…sleep had become a foreign thing.

Letting out a sigh, she heard what she was half expecting. A loud crash, a yelp, a string of curses and Brittany's barks. Santana swung her legs out of bed, getting up to break up the impending fight between her father and the innocent-ish blonde.

She dashed down the stairs; possibilities of what Brittany could have done wrong now flying through her tried mind. She threw the kitchen door open, revealing another scene she could have done without seeing.

The contents of the fridge was littered around the floor, bloody meat and broken eggs turning the tiles into an ice rink. Antonio was standing on the other side of the room, his pyjamas ruffled and his eyes hanging above dark circles. Fury was written all over his face as he stared at the centre of the room.

Santana let her eyes fall to the spot her papi's eyes were resting on. There crouched Brittany, her face and hands covered in a small amount of blood as she hungrily bit into a raw steak. The Latina gagged at the blonde's eating habits, the relish in which she was chewing on the bloody red meat.

The rest of the food missing from the fridge was lying around Brittany in a large circle. She must have figured out how to open the packets, as they all seemed to have been searched through but then discarded.

Santana looked up to see her father's eyes and sighed. They were filled with such darkness, anger and tiredness had never been a good pair for her father. She took in a deep breath and held it, swallowing her fear and making her way towards the wolf-girl.

Slowly, she navigated her way around the food and mess to get to Brittany. The blonde's back was turned to her, so she made sure to make as much noise as she could to alert the tall girl of her presence so she wouldn't scare her.

"Brittany…" she whispered, desperate to get the blonde away from her dad before he murdered his experiment. Brittany's head snapped up and she sniffed the air, identifying the Latina's scent quickly. The blonde spun around to her and offered an innocent smile, a trick she had recently learned, her eyes lighting up at the sight of a friendly face.

Santana grinned back and stretched out her hand to the tall girl. Brittany cocked her head to the left but took the hand and allowed Santana to pull her to her feet and out of the room. She nodded to her father before meeting Brittany's eyes again.

Carefully, she guided the blonde down the stairs to the basement and to the couch, lying her back down as she had done countless times before. She sighed. "Britt… why do you keep doing this? Papi is going to get pissed at you one day and I won't be around to help."

Brittany seemed to pick up the meaning through the tone of voice and glanced down at the floor. Santana rolled her eyes. As much as Brittany seemed to feel bad about her actions, she continued to do them, and it was tiring.

Brittany refused to raise her head to face Santana in what the brunette believed was shame. Her heart leapt a bit before she swallowed her sudden joy. If the pale girl was shamed, she must be more normal that they gave her credit for. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Brittany took the lead and led them both to the bed, sitting down and watching her with curious blue eyes.

Santana smiled and stroked Brittany's golden locks, effectively relaxing the girl. Brittany leaned into the Hispanic girl's soothing touch, licking her blood-stained lips and snuggling into her bed covers. That was the moment that caused Santana to want to avoid Brittany at all costs.

The Latina's gaze dropped lower that the blonde's face. The nudity that Brittany sported every day was becoming normal to Santana, but suddenly she was hyper aware of it. The tall girl's chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm that captured the brunette's attention, causing her attention to be draw to Brittany's breasts.

The Latina suddenly felt her breathing quicken. Her stomach twisted and her pelvis twitched. Her eyes widened at her body's actions and she quickly tried to shake it off. Panic set in and she began hyperventilating. She found that she could keep her eyes from Brittany's form.

Small, but perky breasts moved at a gentle rhythm with the blonde's breaths, the pale skin bright in their dark surroundings. The defined muscles of her stomach were relaxed while Brittany lay on the bed. Her arms and legs were toned after years of running through the trees, and her legs were crossed slightly to hide the apex of her legs.

Santana was frozen in place. She couldn't breathe, couldn't even think. She felt detached from herself as her eyes roamed the other girl's body, slowly taking everything in. Something stirred inside her, something that a part of her could register, but what a different side attacked.

_NO!_ She flew from her seat on the bed and as far away from the blonde as she could go. Brittany's eyes snapped open and she pulled her body back into a sitting position. The taller girl narrowed her eyes in confusion and cocked her head to the side, a habit she had picked up to show confusion.

Santana clenched her jaw and licked her lips as nerves set in before bolting from the room, locking the door and dashing down the stairs to her father. She heard a small whine from the other side of the door but continued her run away from the wolf-girl.

Antonio looked up when his daughter flew in through the door in an obvious panic. He shook out of his thoughts as the voice on the other end of the phone-line began speaking. "Hello Anne." He said.

Santana sent him a questioning look as she sat down at the kitchen table, her hands shaking slightly. She couldn't believe she had been perving on Brittany while she dosed. It would have been a little bit okay if Brittany had been a boy, but she wasn't. Again, Santana's breathing became rapid. She had been staring at Brittany's body, and she had wanted it. Not in the way she should have, not in the jealous way, but with _lust._

The Latina let out a groan of frustration that her dad ignored. "Yes Anne. I was thinking… Brittany had become a bit too much for me to handle so I was wondering…would you mind taking her to that doctor we talked about?"

Santana's head snapped up to stare at her father with wide eyes. She flew from her seat ad grabbed the phone from him. She pressed the device to her ear. "Sorry Anne. He's just tired. Ignore him. Goodnight." she hung up the phone and spun to face her father, who was sending her a confused look.

"I'll take care of Britt, papi." She gushed. "Please!" she added for good measure. Antonio sighed and took in a deep breath to clear his mind. He had no idea what Santana's obsession with his experiment was, but his daughter was technically helping him with work, which was a huge difference from usual, but a welcome one. She was finally showing some form of a work ethic.

"Fine." He muttered, stumbling out of the room. His sleep deprived mind, like Santana's, didn't work well and didn't allow him to properly think thing through, but he didn't care at the moment.

As soon as she heard her papi slam his bedroom door, Santana let her head fall into her hands. Small tears had leaked into her eyes and her body was shaking. _What am I doing?_ She thought as she leaned her head back in frustration. When her father had mentioned getting rid of Brittany, her brain had just gone into autopilot and she had stopped him.

Santana let her tears escalate. Sobs wracked her body. She silenced them as best she could with her hand and just let them fall. She hadn't cried sober since her mother had left and now that it had started, she couldn't stop. The salt water stained her cheeks and coated her lips, letting her taste her own sorrow.

The Latina stood from the table and began slowly making her way to her bedroom, tears still falling from her burning eyes. She lay down on the soft covers, not bothering to change out of her clothes, the crying having exhausted her. She forcibly evened her breathing and sighed_. I am not gay._

**A/N: Review please, I LOVE getting them (more that you will ever know)**

**Love**

**-S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, I LOVE them! **

**BTW Triggers: Child abuse, more to come for the next chapter. (Different trigger)**

Santana stepped into the choir room, secretly loving the silence that fell over the room when she was present. She sent everyone her well-known glare and raised an eyebrow. All went back to whatever they were doing, whether it was practising scales, laughing or swapping insults.

The brunette trooped up to her chair at the top of the room, sitting down with grace as she pulled out her nail file. She felt someone brush past her and sit in the seat to her right. About to go all Lima Heights, she turned to face her enemy.

She spotted a flash of blonde and relaxed. Quinn. She and the blonde had always had odd alliance. They held no real friendship of any kind; at least that's what both believed. They were partners in crime, accomplices. Quinn was one of the few people Santana felt relaxed enough to be herself around, but that didn't mean they had to be friendly or even nice to each other.

"Hey Sluttana Hoepez." The taller girl said, smiling. The brunette scoffed. "Hello Queer Fabgay." She retaliated. Quinn narrowed her eyes and leaned back in the disgusting plastic chairs, heaving a sigh. Santana smiled and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander.

Unfortunate, they travelled the wrong way… back home, up the stairs and into the spare room to be exact. The Latina sighed and opened her eyes again. She stared at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Brittany. The one other she felt like she could tell everything. Granted, the wolf-raised girl probably didn't understand a thing, but the brunette just felt so…relaxed around Brittany.

A sudden eerie feel filled her chest and she jumped in her seat. A moist, huge hand brushed over her shoulders and she flinched. A glance over to her right proved that Quinn was still there, unmoved from the last time, but wearing a disgusted expression.

"Hey Santana." The voice was rough, filled with an awkwardness that was unmistakable to all in the room. The Latina slowly turned in her set to face Finn Hudson. The huge boy sat with a stupid grin on his face that sent disturbed shivers up Santana's spine.

"What is it Finnocence?" she asked, her tone hard. This didn't seem to faze the boy at all as he seemed to lean even further into her personal space. The Latina's skin crawled at the man-child let his hand brush along her body. She flinched and made to move away, but was stopped by a strong hand on her arm.

"So Santana…" he spoke her name carefully, sounding out each syllable. The brunette raised her eyebrows and shuffled further away in her seat. She may have felt sorry for the boy because of his resent failures with both Rachel and Quinn, but that didn't mean she wouldn't murder him if he came any closer. She was disgusted, thinking back on the time she had actually slept with this…thing.

"Are you free Saturday? I was thinking… cheap motel, eight o'clock." Santana felt bile rise in her throat and coughed, doubling over to clutch her stomach. Quinn rubbed her back, glaring over her shoulder at Finn.

Santana quickly regained her composure and sat back up, sending everyone in the room a glare, but saving the best for the huge boy beside her. If looks could have killed, Finn would have been long dead and buried in a shallow grave under the floorboards. He leaned away quickly and the brunette girl sighed in relief.

No words had to be spoken, Finn got the message. But what Santana didn't see as she turned around to move away from him, was the thoughtful smile and knowing look in the jock's eyes.

Glee!

"Dr Lopez!" Antonio spun around at the sound of his name. He spotted a flash of light brown hair and sighed. Anne popped up in front of him, her blue eyes sparkling, but not with their usual joy.

"Hello Anne, what's wrong?" The small woman sighed and pulled out a brown envelope from behind her back. She shoved the package towards the man. "Its about Brittany." She whispered, watchful of anyone nearby who could be listening in.

The Latino nodded and slipped into the staff room, followed closely by the secretary. He did a quick scan of the room, found it empty, and open the envelope. He saw several X-rays and small files telling him the blonde's age and such.

Antonio's eyes widened as he took in the pictures of Brittany's brain and skull. "I know, right? See this crack here; it seems to have come from an incredibly hard hit with something, perhaps a lamp or a broom. And this smaller one here, defiantly human made by its shape and the damage done."

Antonio fell into one of the plastic seats, gripping the files hard. Brittany's skull was criss-crossed with several cracks that had never healed right. Letting his eyes travel to the other X-rays he felt sick. Her left leg had been broken, but it had been a clean break and had healed itself naturally. Her ribs had been damaged, but hadn't hit any organs so it hadn't killed the poor girl.

The raven-haired man sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I think Brittany must have run away from her home at a very young age. She had probably never gone to school before hand and lived in horrible conditions by the looks of her former injuries. This could be a serious case of child abuse." The man looked his upset friend in the eyes as she spoke the words, sadness lingering in his own brown irises.

Regret. That feeling of utter guilt for what you had done. He had treated Brittany like a wild animal, something she must have been familiar with. No wonder she had lashed out like she did. Not that if she attacked him, he wouldn't fight back, but that he had done it without giving her a chance…

Antonio sighed and let the paper sheets fall back into the package. He pocketed the files and got to his feet. Sending Anne a curt nod of thanks, he made his way to the changing rooms so he could go home to Santana and Brittany.

Glee!

Over the next few days, Brittany was treated with the up most care. Santana was still blissfully unaware of the blonde's supposed past, but things worked that way. Antonio started trying to make the wolf-girl do normal things, but what she had almost killed him with a blunt knife and managed to break the toilet, he had again given the job to his eager daughter.

Strangely, Santana seemed to love working to help the blonde. She was very friendly with Brittany, treating her normally and being seemingly unafraid. Even when Brittany had gotten mad and lashed out at her with her sharp nails, all Santana had done was kindly ask her dad to book an appointment to have the other girl's teeth and nails filed and fixed, all while sporting a bleeding gash on her cheek.

Said appointment did not go down well in Brittany's books. The blonde had attacked and tried to maul the dentist, but eventually the doctors let Santana in, which helped immensely. The Latina had talked calmly to the scared girl, rubbing her back and stroking her hair slowly. Eventually, one of the doctors managed to inject Brittany with a sedative, but when the brunette had come back out to the waiting room, her eyes were full of tears.

Antonio knew that Santana was growing to attached to their 'guest'. It was as if she was nine again and had found a stray kitten on the side of the road, wanting to take it home and love it. Granted, Brittany's puppy dog eyes were hard not to fall in love with when she begged for scarps, another thing Santana was trying to teach her not to do.

When Brittany had emerged from the doctors, her nails and teeth normal, it had become less of a problem to control her. Santana had nearly taken over the whole show when it came to the blonde, but she was happy to do it. Whenever she wasn't at school, the young Latina was teaching her friend something new or just sitting by Brittany's side, reading or singing to her.

Through the days that followed, Brittany really progressed. She had lost most of her taste for raw meat and had even tried a few pieces of fruit, at Santana insistence. Brittany had also started to mimic Santana's posture, therefore beginning to heal her own.

Santana was devoting nearly all her time to Brittany, but she didn't care. She liked it. Of course, every now and then she would find her eyes slipping to watch different parts of the blonde that she would never admit to staring at. But she would lose herself and stare until Brittany moved or yipped to get her attention.

But of course all of this had to end.

It really wasn't anyone's fault…or maybe everyone should share the blame, but the day that Antonio had half expected to arrive, well, arrived. Santana got detention.

It was the same every year. The Latina would go the first few weeks without a hitch, but then all of a sudden she would get in trouble for fighting or drinking or cheating on a test. When Antonio found out, every year his reaction would dim more and more, eventually leading him to just expect it.

Truthfully, it wasn't Santana's fault. Those football players had asked for it. How dare they insult her! Sure she shouldn't have beaten them as bad as she did, but who cares, right? Just cause one or two had ended up in the nurse's office…that meant nothing, right?

So there she sat. Staring at the table in frustration, glancing at the clock and shaking her leg to exert her bottled up energy. When she had gone all Lima Heights, she hadn't fully thought it through. Brittany. She knew her father couldn't control the blonde, and that something would happen. She had a massive sense of foreboding that just wouldn't give up on her.

Scene after scene popped into her mind at what she would find when she arrived home. Her father or Brittany dead on the floor. The house trashed. One of the two passed out on the floor, a bit like the first but less extreme.

Her finger tapped to an imaginary rhythm as she breathed fast. The others in the room were leaning back in their seat, dosing or playing on phones and iPods, but she did not have the luxury of relaxation.

As the loud clock slowly ticked the seconds away, Santana felt the fear rising in her chest again. Wisely, she swallowed it down, careful not to let it get to her. She smiled and took a great breath in, calming her over active imagination. The brunette closed her eyes as 'The Shanks' that joined her in the small room took drags of cigarettes that they had snuck in.

She must have fallen asleep, because before she knew it, the ear-piercing ring of the school bell seared through her head. A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her tired body from the seat and slowly made her way to the door. She made it through the door before she was hit with her situation again.

Her legs began to pick up their pace without her knowledge and she raced to the car park. Santana leapt into her car and started the engine, almost snapping the keys in her haste. She peeled out of the school, flying down the road, managing to break all stop signs and speed limits.

She was in her driveway in no time. Her trainers thudded on the gravel as she ran to the door. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the sitting room's broken windows and felt the panic she had swallowed reappearing. She burst in through the door and froze.

Brittany lay on the floor. Blood had splattered all over her from a small cut on her arm, which Santana assumed her had gotten while breaking the window, and her blonde hair was sprawled out in all directions. At the other side of the room, stood Antonio.

The Latino was sweeping up the glass from the window, not paying the slightest bit of attention to ether girl. Santana rushed to Brittany's side, scooping her up in her arms. She was surprised by how light the blonde was, but was too relived by the pulse thudding in Brittany's neck to take notice.

Antonio glanced around to watch his daughter carry Brittany up the stairs. He let out a groan and dropped to his knees. When Brittany had gotten out of her room, he had tried his best to tame her, but she was having none of it. When she had bit down on his arm with her, now short and white, teeth and he had knocked her off and sent her flying to the floor.

The blonde had there proceeded to smash the window and try to leap out, but Antonio had been to quick for her. He had smashed his body into her own, sending her back onto the floor.

Brittany had lost what little self-control she had gained in her stay at that moment. She had quickly regained her balance and howled. That was the moment it had happened. Antonio had acted on impulse. The small handgun he kept on his person when around Brittany was in his hand and all of a sudden, the tall blonde was on the floor, the dart protruding from her neck.

The Latino sighed. When he had taken Brittany in, he had never expected her to be such a danger. His thoughts drifted to Santana. That girl spent too much time with Brittany. If the blonde was ever to fully lose control around his daughter…Antonio had full confidence that Brittany could kill her.

He sighed and pulled himself up. He knew what he needed to do. Family before work.

Glee!

Santana sat by Brittany bed, using a damp cloth to clean the drying blood from the tall blonde's body. She sighed as Brittany's eyes moved behind her closed eyelids, indicating a dream. The brunette brushed a few loose strands of hair behind Brittany's ear. The blonde moved into her touch, a smile tugging on her lips.

Santana froze her movement at the sound of a distant knocking on the open door. She turned slowly to face her father, not taking her hand from Brittany's face. Antonio smiled weakly and pulled a chair over to sit beside her. The young Latina went back to her stroking of Brittany's forehead, ignoring her dad's stares.

"Santana…" she froze at the tone. It bore bad news, she could feel it. But she needed to hear it, so she turned to face him again.

"San…I'm sorry." The brunette girl nodded, wondering where this was going. "I thought I could handle this but… I was wrong." Antonio sighed and met her eyes. "Brittany has to go."

Review please and tell me what you think.

-S


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews, you know I love them to bits! Okay, you guys might hate me after this or you'll just ignore it. OK so, there's a trigger: mentioned rape…or kinda, stopped rape, I'm not sure:) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Santana didn't move. Her eyes didn't leave Brittany as her father's words slowly sunk in. She watched as the blonde's face twitched and her legs jerked in her dreamland, smiling weakly at the sight. Antonio paced a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the tall girl. She didn't fight it; she was busy readying herself for battle.

She was pulled from the room, the door closed and locked, and down the stairs to the living room. Antonio sat her down on the couch, noticing the look in his daughter's eyes. He knew that face; Santana wasn't going down without a viscous fight.

He sat down on her left, quickly throwing together a battle strategy. Giving him less than ten seconds, Santana spun to face him, a familiar fire burning in her eyes. "We are not leaving Brittany." She said, daring him to speak against her.

"Yes we are. She has become way to much to deal with." Seeing that the younger Lopez was about to object, Antonio brought out the big guns. "And, deep inside, you know that she would kill you if she tried."

Many emotions crossed Santana's face at rapid speed. Fury, sadness, back to fury, slight understanding, shock, and finally fury. Antonio watched as her lungs filled with air to aid her in her upcoming speech/scream. Instead of letting it continue, he moved to stop her.

"Santana, I'm sorry, but we are getting rid of her. Its not your choice what we do. Brittany is my responsibility." Santana's eyes erupted in flames and Antonio knew that he had made the wrong move. Santana leapt to her feet.

"YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER BESIDE SHOOT HER EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU GET THE CHANCE! YOU JUST WANT YOUR STUPID PROMOTION, YOU DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS TO HER." Santana stopped to draw breath and gave her father a small chance to defend himself. When he didn't speak, he continued her onslaught, but at a lower volume.

"I bet you were going to give her to some scientist. And he would treat her like shit. No one will treat Britt normally, all they will see is some freak." She smirked. "You don't give a fuck about her, even though it was you who took her from the pack, you who brought her away from anything she had ever know and you who is know going to ship her off to some strangers." Antonio felt anger rising in his own chest. He flew to his feet to stare his daughter down.

"How dare you!" he roared. Brittany's howls came from the top of the stairs and Santana made to move towards them, but was stopped by Antonio's hand on her shoulder. She spun to face him. "San!" he yelled, before dropping down to normal volume. "Brittany isn't just some pet you found and what to keep." He said, voicing his previous thoughts. "She is a human being, and she needs real help. You know she is dangerous, to the both of us." The frustration was showing in his voice, threatening to turn to anger.

Santana met his eyes, the fire retuning. "No. You don't get it." She sighed. "Britt is different around me, and you know it. She's so sweet and…not aggressive." She smiled. "She would never attack me and you know it."

Antonio narrowed his eyes. The anger that he had been reining in since Brittany smashed the window began to spill. His jaw clenched. "Fine." He said. "Then we'll put it to the test." He moved towards the coat hanger and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going out and leaving you with her. Enjoy." The sarcastic tone was evident in his voice but the young girl didn't really care.

Santana watched in disbelief as he father marched towards the pub, shock jumbling her thoughts. That had been the last thing she had been expecting to happen.

A loud whine broke though her thoughts and she blinked her mind clear. Shrugging to herself, Santana jogged back up to Brittany, grabbing the blonde's dinner that had been made, by her, earlier as she went past the kitchen.

She walked up to the door, listening to the low whines that were coming from the door. She smiled as she desperately tried to balance the tray holding the food on one arm and the key to the door in the other. As she walked in, she was nearly knocked off her feet by a trembling Brittany. The blonde was shaking, fear radiating from her.

"Hey Britt." Santana choked out, begging the tray to stay upright while the whining girl clung to her abdomen. "Shhh, its okay." She murmured. Brittany must have heard the yelling and panicked, as she was whimpering and hissing in the direction of the door, her hair wild and her teeth bared.

Santana chuckled and started to shuffle towards the bed, taking the blonde with her. She pried Brittany from her stomach and sat her up, her own stomach twisting from being so close to the naked girl. Once again, her own sense of panic began to overwhelm her but she brushed it off. Her father was counting on her to do this, so she would. Besides, she found she enjoyed the blonde's company.

"Here Britt." She said, pushing the tray of assorted meats, breads and fruits over to the blonde. But Brittany didn't even look a it, instead preferring to edge back to Santana's side, wrapping her long, muscled arms around her waist once again. The Latina blushed and grinned as she slowly let her own arms wrap around the blonde in a tight embrace.

Brittany smiled and her whole body wiggled in happiness, not unlike a puppy. Santana felt her lower stomach quiver and gasped as the taller girl rubbed against her. Brittany buried her head in the Latina's neck and closed her eyes, letting her body sink into the smaller girl's.

Santana began breathing hard. She blushed harder, instantly thankful for her Hispanic colouring, as Brittany lay them both down, her eyes fluttering shut. The brunette felt Brittany sigh against her throat and bit her bottom lip in frustration. This is wrong. So, so very wrong.

Santana felt her insides turn to jelly as Brittany breathed hot pants onto her neck and shoulders. Why can't she close her mouth? Please god! "Britt…" The blonde's head snapped up at the sound of her name, making Santana smile at the blue orbs that stared intently back at her.

"Sssss." Brittany slurred. Santana whipped her head over to stare the blonde in the eyes. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Was Brittany trying to speak?

Brittany narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Sssaaaaaa," the brunette nodded, smiling to encourage the taller girl. The blonde took in one more heaving breath. "Saaan."

Santana grinned and pulled the blonde to her chest. "Oh my god! Well done Brittany!" she gushed, as the wolf-girl smiled and repeated her new word over and over again. "Saan, San, San." Her voice was rough with disuse, but still rang angelic to the brunette's ears.

Santana smiled and clutched the blonde tighter. Brittany nuzzled her head under the Latina's chin and cuddled closer to her, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the tan skin. "San." She spoke clearly, more of a sigh than her previous attempts.

Santana grinned. Brittany's first word…her name. The taller girl yawned and released Santana, laying her back on the mattress. The Latina's happiness quickly faded, however, as Brittany bore all in her vulnerable position, an uncomfortable wetness spreading between the brunette's legs.

Brittany whined and moved closed to the stiffened Latina, yearning for her touch. Santana couldn't move, couldn't even blink. Her eyes travelled up and down the blonde's lean body, drinking in every detail. Her mind screamed at her to get out, but her body wouldn't allow the luxury of control. Brittany groaned a she pulled Santana closed, but the brunette wouldn't move.

Brittany seemed to sense that there was something wrong and slid into a sitting position. The smaller girl froze as thin arms locked her back in a tight embrace, stifling a gasp as the blonde's breasts pushed against her spine. Her breathing laboured as Brittany lay her head on her shoulder, causing her lips to brush against the tender, dark skin of Santana's lower neck.

Santana threw caution to the wind, knowing that the wolf-raised girl wouldn't understand, and rubbed her thighs together, trying desperately to cause some friction to sooth herself for now. Again, the blonde noticed. But this time, she also picked up on a strange, musty smell that came from the Latina's lower half.

Brittany narrowed her eyes in confusion, removing her head from Santana's shoulder, only to drop it to sniff at the waistband of the brunette's skinny jeans. Santana was breathing in short uneven gasps by now; having the blonde's head so close to her throbbing centre was anything but helpful.

Suddenly, Santana's control broke. She roughly pushed Brittany away from her and darted towards the door, nearly breaking it down in her haste to escape the blonde's sad eyes. She slammed it behind her, forgetting to lock it in her panic, and flew down the stairs, taking them two at a time. As soon as she could, she fell down on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest and fighting back her tears. This isn't happening, not to me.

In her scared state, she failed to notice the door opening and shutting quietly. She didn't hear the careful footsteps make their way behind her. She didn't smell the beer and sweat that was filling the room, or see the tall shadow that was looming over her own. But what she did feel was the huge hand clamping over her mouth, swallowing her surprised yelp and halting her movements.

"Santana…" the name was hissed into her ear, making her eyes widen and her breathing to quicken yet again, but this time for a very different reason. She knew that voice, even with its drunk slur. Finn.

The hands tightened around her mouth and she upped her struggle attempts. "Now San," again that voice. It was laced with what she knew he thought was sex, and very low. "You shouldn't have turned me down the other day." He pulled roughly on her hair, causing a strangled cry to escape the Latina's mostly covered lips. A growl echoed from atop the stairs, but nether person noticed, both to engrossed in their missions.

"That really hurt my ego, Lopez. Maybe you can help me rebuild it." With that, Santana felt the hand on her mouth flip her over onto her back. She screamed out, before remembering her soundproof home. As her eyes found Finn's she felt sick. She knew from those eyes that this was no joke, that this boy was painfully serious.

Finn smiled his idiotic grin and climbed to straddle her. Santana kicked out, barely missing his manhood, and let loose another loud scream, begging to the heavens that someone had left a window open or something, anything. A load bang sounded from upstairs, as well as a howl that sent Santana's skin crawling.

"What the hell?" Finn muttered at the sound, drawing his attention away from her for a split second. Santana saw her chance and sent her fist into his stomach. Finn grunted and doubled over. The Latina let her leg jerk up once again; this time it hit its destination.

Finn curled up as the pain spread through his entire body. Santana smiled in triumph and pushed the gasping boy off her. She flew to her feet but before she could escape, a big hand wrapped around her ankle, sending her falling back to the floor. She gasped as pain erupted in her leg but shook it off, crawling forward as fast as she could.

"No you don't!" The hand was back on her hair and she pulled against it, yelping and crying out as her scalp stung. Suddenly, Finn was knocked off her. She was carried by her own strength and flung into the wall. She hit the plaster with a thud and fell to the floor.

A scream ripped through the air and she winced as the sound invaded her ears. A snarl followed and caused a sick feeling to renter her stomach. Brittany? Please God, tell me what I think is happening isn't!

She turned around as quickly as she aching body would allow her and was met with the very sight she that thought of. Finn was lying on the floor, his eyes wide with fright and a creative string of curses flooding from his mouth. Above him, was Brittany. Her teeth were bared in animalistic fashion and her nails had already left long scraps down the tall boys face.

"Britt!" she called. At the sound of her name, Brittany got off of Finn's waist and went obediently to Santana's side, kneeling beside her to help her up. When the brunette showed no intention of moving, Brittany began to fret and whimper, trailing her hands all over the Latina's body to make sure she was okay.

"The fuck?" Finn muttered through the blood flowing down his face. Brittany stiffened at the sound of his voice and turned to face him, her face moulding into a snarl. Finn's eyes widened at the sight of the animalish girl and began to back away towards the door. He bolted towards the door and slammed it behind him, running away from the strange sight.

"Britt…" Santana muttered, bring the blonde's attention back to her. Brittany wrapped her arms around the scared Latina, lifting her easily from the floor and walking slowly to the couch. She lay Santana down and cuddled as close as she could, as if scared that the Hispanic girl would disappear if she couldn't feel her.

Sorry I left it there, but I have stuff to do, places to sleep in and computers I have to turn off now:) I'll update soon, promise!:D

Review and tell me what you thought

-S


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: **Thank you for the reviews! LOVED THEM! You guys are sooo great!**

The door creaked open slowly to reveal Antonio, his eyes drooping and his feet dragging. He knew it was late, past three in the morning in fact, but he had gotten a bit carried away. His friends had showed up at about nine and…well he had forgotten all about his daughter and the wolf-girl. He hissed as his side hit the table hard. A small whimper sounded from the living room, drawing his attention.

Slowly, the Latino made his way into the room the sound had come from. The alcohol in his system hindered in his movements however and sent him walking into the wall. Another little scurrying noise captured his interest and he tried to stop the room from swaying so he could investigate.

He finally made his way in through the door and flipped the light-switch. The sight he was met with sent a small smile to his face. Brittany and Santana lay on the couch, his daughter being spooned by the taller girl. Santana was fast asleep, her arms wrapped around the blonde as much as they could go, her head tucked under Brittany's chin while her face showed the innocence it never could while awake. But the other girl on the other hand was wide-awake, her sharp blue eyes wide and unblinking, both focused on him, and her body covering Santana's, shielding her from any harm, a slight threat in her eyes.

"Hey Britt." He whispered, so he wouldn't wake the slumbering Latina. The blonde grunted and snuggled back down with the brunette, obviously tired of the short one-sided conversation. Antonio smiled weakly and grabbed a blanket from the airing cupboard. He threw it over the two girls, earning a thankful sigh from Brittany, and left the room, switching the light back off as he went.

But before he could stumble to his room, there was a loud knock on the door. He groaned, and slowly spun his body to face the entrance, while his hand flailed, trying to catch the handle.

He swung the door open and blinked his eyes to focus them. In front of him stood a vaguely familiar boy. He was much taller than Antonio and his eyes showed that he was nervous, as if he had been debating whether or not to open the door for a while now.

"Hello?" The boys head shot up when he heard the voice. He seemed to look past Antonio and into the house, for reasons that the Latino did not know. A low growl was heard from the dark living room and the older man begged that his boy in the letterman jacket hadn't heard.

"Yes…Mr Lopez?" the boy asked, his voice rough from lack of sleep. Antonio nodded slowly, the boy's body language sobering him up quickly. The boy pulled himself up to his, noticeably giant-like, height and stared the smaller man down. Scratches lined his face; some still bloody, and caused the Latino to become nervous.

"Well..." he said, hardening his voice to make himself seem more threatening. "I know what's going on in there." Antonio felt his breathing speed up in panic. "I saw that girl. What the fuck is up with her! She attacked me!" Antonio tried to quiet the shouting boy by gesturing with his hands, but the brown haired boy ignored him.

The boy smiled menacingly. "Look, I really don't care…but tell Santana that I'll tell everyone about the…child abuse or whatever, if she says a word about what we…talked about." Antonio was about to stutter out the truth, that this was not child abuse, merely a case of rehabilitation, when the tall boy spun on his heel and marched out into the dark of the night.

Antonio watched the dark street for a few moments before closing the door. Slowly, he began to walk up the stairs, totally confused about what had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana's eyes snapped open. It didn't make a difference however, as all she could see was the dark anyway. A small sigh beside her sent the memories of what had occurred that same night flying back into her mind. She tightened her grip around what she knew was Brittany and buried her face in the soft skin of her neck.

Brittany let out a yelp at being woken but relaxed when she felt Santana's breath on her nape. She smiled and closed her eyes again, breathing in huge lungful's of Santana's air. The Latina, seeing that she was in fact awake, tightened her hold around the blonde's waist and cuddled her even closer. She was painfully aware of Brittany's nudity, but found that she didn't care. All she wanted was human contact; the fact that she had Brittany was just a bonus.

Small tears slowly leaked out of her eyes, travelling down the taller girl's back. Feeling the wetness, Brittany started and hugged back with all her strength, scared that the brunette was hurt. Santana smiled weakly and let out a laugh as the blonde whimpered and nuzzled close to her, tickling the Latina's face with her hair.

Brittany mimicked the sound in a slightly insane manner and smiled at Santana, her blue eyes sparkling with childish light. The brunette grinned back, feeling her eyes droop again, and lay down on the couch with a sigh. Brittany leaned her body over Santana's protectively and snuggled down, nibbling on the tan skin of her neck in way of greeting.

Santana knew from her research that this was a wolf thing and wondered idly if the blonde thought of her and her father as a wolf pack before she felt her eyelids close of their own occurred and she fell back into the land of dreams.

Brittany watched as sleep took over the small girl's features and smiled. She trailed a hand over Santana's' face, watching as it responded to the touch with small twitches. She trusted this girl with everything; she was the only reason she didn't run out the door right now. Santana…that was her name.

The blonde sighed and propped herself up on her elbow to stare down at the brunette. She was beautiful, even Brittany knew that, and every time she looked at her, Brittany's heart leapt. She didn't know what it was, but the blonde loved spending time with Santana, it made her whole body twitch in a strange way.

Suddenly, Brittany was jolted out of her thoughts by the Latina that was plaguing her thoughts. Santana seemed to be still asleep, but she was moving, a lot. Brittany cocked her head to the right and whined in confusion as the brunette's hips began to rock against her thigh.

Startled, Brittany froze. That smell she had gotten earlier was back, and stronger than ever. It was coming from the Latina's jeans. Brittany resisted the urge to figure out what was happening, remembering how Santana had reacted the last time, and forcibly relaxed herself, despite the brunette's movement against her hip.

Brittany knew vaguely what this was. She had seen the older wolves do something similar, but not when asleep. She was deeply confused and longed to wake Santana, though she didn't what to disturb her sleep. The Latina moaned deeply and began to grind harder. Brittany stopped breathing, listening intently to the sounds that Santana was uttering.

Curiosity was quickly getting the better of her however and she badly wanted to discover what was going on. In the pack, wolves did this when they wanted pups, but they needed another of the opposite sex. And they defiantly couldn't do this when asleep.

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and grabbed Santana's hips to stop her movements. There was a strange feeling building up in between Brittany's legs and sent the wolf-girl into a frenzy was heavy pants and shivering. The Latina moaned again and continued to grind against Brittany's stomach.

The blonde let out her own groan and narrowed her eyes in confusion. What was happening?

Brittany's self control finally broke and she ducked under the blanket, careful not to wake the smaller girl, and sat on her hunches between Santana's legs. The scent was stronger than ever, overpowering even, and drew Brittany like a moth to a flame. She breathed in a deep breath and let in out in a sigh.

Santana was still moving her hips in incredibly fast motions. Her centre was tantalisingly close to Brittany's face, and grinding against open air in a desperate attempt to cause some sort of friction. Brittany sniffed and brushed her nose against the, slightly wet, trouser middle, causing the Latina to moan even louder.

Sudden fear hit the blonde and she froze. She didn't understand what was happening. It scared her and sent her scrambling backwards, away from the brunette. Santana shivered as the blanket left her body and fell to the floor along with Brittany, but continued her deep slumber.

Brittany slowly shuffled to Santana's side, but stayed knelling on the floor. She stared intently at the brunette's face, longing for her to awaken. She desperately wanted to be told what was going on. Her long hair fell forwards to tickle Santana's lips, causing the Latina to scrunch up her face.

Brittany smiled, but it fell into a pout when Santana unleashed yet another groan, but her hips were unmoving this time. Brittany was scared and tired, so she decided that she would wake the Latina. She barked and yipped loudly, before sinking into thought and trying a different method. "San?" she called, surprised by the lack of waver in her voice.

The brunette stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered. "Sanny." She tried again, adding more to the name than she thought she could. This time, Santana's eyes snapped open.

The Latina was breathing hard, a fine layer of sweat covering her body, and her eyes were firmly fixed on the blonde in front of her. Santana couldn't believe herself. The dream had been so vivid. Brittany had been so vivid. The way she had bent over, backwards... The whispering and soft caresses... God, the feel of the blonde's smooth tongue running across the entire length of her body…

Another shiver passed though her and Brittany whined to regain her attention. Santana smiled weakly and propped herself up so she could lock eyes with the tall blonde in front of her. The feel of the blonde thrusting into her...the Latina sighed and shook off the distracting thoughts as she felt the very same girl brush against her wrist, which had fallen from the couch in her sleep.

"San?" Santana's eyes met the blue staring so intently into hers and sighed. She knew she was getting in to deep, but she found that she had no control over it. I mean, who could control what they dreamed?

"Hey Brittz." She murmured, stretching her tired limbs. Brittany grinned and hugged the brunette. She climbed back onto the couch and cuddled Santana to her chest as tight as she could before closing her eyes with a sigh. The Latina watched as the taller girl easily drifted into a light sleep and closed her own eyes, but she knew very well that sleep would not come, as daylight was already shining through the thin blinds.

She faintly heard footsteps come down the stairs and opened her eyes. The near black irises fell on her fathers figure. She smiled at him, slightly embarrassed by her and Brittany's compromising position but, seeing her fathers lack of interest, she forgot her nerves, instead taking the bait of her papi's own nervous look.

He sighed. "Santana…a boy stopped by last night." The Latina froze, a sick feeling filling her stomach as she watched her father's ever move. Suddenly not able to meet his eyes, she began to find Brittany's hair, which was splayed over her arm, very interesting.

"It's nothing Dad." She murmured, still refusing to look up from Brittany. Antonio scoffed. "It didn't seem like nothing." His sarcasm was noted but his tone changed dramatically at his next words. "He said that he knew about Brittany." Santana gulped inaudibly and ran her hand along said blonde's arm.

"He also said something about you two talking as well." He spoke while staring Santana down. The young Latina tightened her grip on Brittany's arm, casing the blonde to huff out slightly in her sleep.

"Well," Antonio scoffed. "He defiantly said something about telling everyone how we're 'abusing' Brittany." Santana's eyes snapped up. "Ya, he's going to report us for child abuse if you say anything about what you talked about." The brunette felt her breathing pick up and her palms begin to sweat.

Brittany picked up on this, even in her sleep, and stirred slightly but did not wake. Antonio shook his head, but didn't ask what she and Finn and spoken about, instead choosing to just sigh and walk out the heavy door to go to work.

Santana didn't even glance up to watch him leave, her eyes stayed glued to Brittany. She watched as the blonde twitched and shuffled, her nose wrinkling as she dreamed. The steady rise and fall of her chest calmed the Latina, helped her slow her own breaths.

Brittany's eyes slowly began to flutter open. Blue met brown and lit up with happiness. When Santana's eyes failed to reflect the feeling, the blonde became nervous. What had happened? She cuddled the Latina to her chest but Santana fought against her hold.

As the brunette broke free, Brittany's eyes filled with tears. It broke Santana's own heart to see the blonde unhappy, but she powered through it, knowing what she had to do…to protect the girl.

"Britt." Brittany's ears pricked at the sound of her voice. "Britt, you remember that boy from last night?" Santana's voice was shaking, but she ignored it. She had to do this. "Well, he knows that you're here, and he's going to tell everyone and have you taken away…from me." Brittany seemed to understand completely and growled loudly.

Santana smiled a tiny smile and sighed. "Well Britt, I know how to keep you safe, but I don't like it. And I don't think you will either." She grabbed the wolf-girls hand and slowly began to lead her to the back door. Brittany seemed confused but didn't fight against it.

Santana didn't speak a word to the other girl, she just held her hand tightly and lead her further and further down the garden, out the door in the fence and towards the forest that bordered all of Lima. Brittany was now totally confused but she still didn't fight against the Latina guide.

Santana lead her up a dark path and off the beaten trail. There were several forest animals scurrying around the two and casing the Latina to jump slightly, but the blonde took no notice. Finally, Santana stopped. She kept her back turned from the taller girl and walked forward about three steps, before stopping and sighing deeply.

"Britt…" she said, turning around to face the girl. Her control broke and she strode forwards. Brittany didn't have time to process anything. Suddenly she was enveloped in Santana. She was everywhere. Her lips crashed to Brittany's with force enough to make the blonde's knees buckle. There was nothing rushed about it. It was slow and soft, yet rough and forceful.

Brittany didn't fully understand, but the feeling drove her mad. She seemed to lose herself in the girl who was pressed so, very close to her. all she could feel was Santana, her lips, her hands that massaged up and down her back, her breasts that pressed against Brittany's own.

But it ended much to fast for Brittany's liking. Suddenly, Santana was gone. The blonde almost feel forward but regain her balance just in time. As she looked back up to meet the brunette's eyes, she wished she hadn't.

Santana's eyes were filled with fire, but the tears that leaked down her cheeks through the look off. "Britt." She said, her voice hard but shaking slightly. "Leave."

Brittany narrowed her eyes and her mouth fell open. The tingling left from Santana's kiss still lingered there and she let her hand wander up to touch her lips. The Latina seemed to madden at this. "Go on! Get out of here!" Brittany looked to the floor, scared and confused. Santana had just been so close to her, giving her pleasures she had never experienced before, and now she wanted her to leave?

A stone whizzed past her ear and the blonde girl jumped back, startled. "Get the fuck away from me!" Santana screamed at her, the tears flowing freely now, as she ducked down to retrieve yet another small rock from the ground. Brittany backed away, eyeing the stone with fear.

"This is for you own fucking good!" the Latina sobbed, send the stone flying towards the blonde. Brittany began to flee towards the trees, tears filling her own eyes. "San?" she whispered, her voice broken.

"LEAVE BRITTANY!" Santana yelled out, her voice hard, her eyes streaming tears and her body shaking. The blonde flinched at the words and backed away even further. Santana choked out a scream and picked a bigger rock from the forest floor. The blonde's eyes widened as the Latina raised the stone over her head, threateningly.

Brittany whimpered and met the smaller girl's eyes, trying to show her confusion. Santana raised the stone higher and narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry Britt." She said, her voice quite and barely even there. "But I'm doing this to save you." She let the rock fly. This time, the object struck Brittany hard on the shoulder.

The blonde cried out and her tears fell as the scrapes on her shoulder stung. Once again, she tried to meet Santana's eyes, but the Latina was not to be swayed. Brittany growled but couldn't hold it and whimpered before darting into the trees and out of sight.

Santana sunk to her knees, not even caring as her knees hit the tree roots and pain shot up her legs. She curled up, the pain spreading to her chest. Tears that she thought she had already shed fell faster than ever before. She couldn't move as the images of the hurt in Brittany's eyes flashing before her.

She let out a strangled cry and just gave up in her fight against the pain, taking it as punishment for what she had done.

**A/N: So review and let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, thank you for the reviews, thank you! Enjoy this next chapter. **

Santana was tired. It wasn't from lack of sleep, if anything she got more than ever now, but from going through her days in a haze. Nothing had meant anything to her, not Glee Club, not Cheerios, not her friends. Nothing could capture her attention for long enough to stop her from thinking of Her.

That was her name now. Her: the blonde that had thrown her into this life. Santana could think of nothing and no one else but this blonde. It was as if as soon as she woke up, she would feel a blast of happiness at the thought of seeing Her again, but then she would remember what she had done.

She didn't regret it, she needed Her safe, but guilt still ripped through her at any chance it got and, because of this, she would dread the thought of going to bed, as the dreams and sometimes nightmares would come as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Santana often felt sick and exhausted in the mornings. She would wake up from her fitful sleep only to be crushed with the reminder that she would never see Her again. It was slowly getting to her, and she knew it, but she didn't care. She was Santana Lopez, she didn't need anyone. Not Quinn, not her father, and especially not Her.

This was one of the many lies that she hammered into her brain every morning. It was as if she was moving though a never-ending mist, always moving forward in her quest, but soon finding herself exactly back where she started.

Her mission: forget Her. It was simple. Straightforward and practical. But not as easy as it sounded. The dreams plagued her, the spare room sent her into a short fit of tears and the living room made her feel sick.

She missed Her. She sometimes found herself grabbing the handle to the back door and running to the forest, but caught herself each time. It was maddening, but it was her life. She was going through it for the blonde, which seemed to follow her everywhere. The name was taboo in the Lopez home now, no one even thought of speaking it.

When she had told her father what she had done, he didn't bat an eyelid. It was as if he expected her to do it. All he did was sigh and go back to watching the football match on the TV. She had gone to her room and cried that night. She hadn't know what she had really expected, but she had an inkling that he would at least try to find Her, and now that she knew that he wouldn't…well it made everything seem final.

Santana rubbed her drooping eyes in a desperate attempt to wake herself up. She needed to go to school, that girl wasn't going to hinder her from living her life. She groaned and pushed the covers from her cold body and rolled from the bed. Thursday, Glee Club today. She sighed, yet another extra-curricular activity that she had to plaster a smile on for. God, she was pathetic. It had only been five days.

She knew that Quinn knew something was wrong, so she began to avoid the blonde girl. When the club had come to her house on Saturday to practise for Regionals, she had spent the entire two hours running around the house so she could escape those questioning hazel eyes.

On that same day, she had noticed Finn's sudden interest with searching her home. She knew what he was looking for, and smirked knowing that he would never find it. As she showered and pulled on her uniform in a daze, Santana's thoughts once again drifted to Her. She couldn't help it; it was a second nature by now to think of Her.

She shook her head free of those images and walked down the stairs in her odd, zombie-like gait. Antonio was already gone. He had grown tired of her self-hatred and had made it his business to be gone before she was up, but back for dinner so he could engage in at least a few minutes of talk with his daughter. She sighed and glanced to the forest, a habit she had picked up, as she left for another day of school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Brittany ran through the trees, her hair flying widely behind her as she stalked the aging deer. Her stomach rumbled and she groaned as the sound alerted her prey of her presence. The deer bolted to the deeper foliage and she darted after as fast as she could.

She knew that this creature was injured, red trails leaked down her back. The marks from where another failed hunter had struck it were showing up plainly on its fawn coat and indicating to hunters that it was an easy target.

She leapt as the animal, landing on its back and nearly sending it to the floor. The doe regained its balance and snorted in fear at its new rider. Brittany wrapped her arms around the deer's neck, scraping at her neck in an attempt to kill it. But her newly shortened nails hindered her attack and didn't cause the animal any harm whatsoever.

Instead of killing the animal, she only spooked it and caused it to kick out. The leg caught her pelvis and she fell from the deer's back and onto the leave littered floor. She groaned as pain shot up her left side and rolling onto her back, staring up at the grey clouds above her. She could hear the faint sounds of the escaping doe, her panicked pants echoing through Brittany's ears.

Brittany stomach growled and she winced. She hadn't eaten since she had arrived back in the woods and it was taking its toll. Five days without food had caused her to lose all the healthy weight she had put on at the Lopez house and send her back to her skeletal looking body.

She groaned as a wave of pain flew up her abdomen and pressed her hand to the hurt. She wanted Santana to come back. She was scared and alone. When Brittany had gone back to the pack, they had rejected her, thinking that she had become rouge and even gone as far as to attack her to fend her off from the new litter of pups, pups that she used to play with every year.

The long deep cut on her right side left from the pack and the scratches on her shoulder from Santana served as reminders of the ones that didn't what her anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes as Santana came to mind. All she wanted was for the Latina to come and get her, to save her from all the hurt and starvation in the forest.

Slowly, she stumbled to her feet and began to walk forward on her shaking legs. Her stomach groaned and sent pain to the rest of her body, but she found that she couldn't satisfy its needs. She had tried eating some berries in the bushes but they had just made her sick, so she had given up on them.

She neared her destination in more time than it would have taken in any different situation. The blonde fell to her knees as yet another jolt of pain attacked her organs. She was exhausted, alone and completely defenceless. She knew she was too close to the wolf pack, and that they would kill her if they happened to find her, but she didn't have the energy to care. Chasing the deer had used up the last of her, and now all she wanted to do was sleep.

She curled into a foetal position on the floor of the cave she had taken to calling her home. The cold rock helped her to stay awake, but she felt her body slowly beginning to drop off. She just wanted sleep. She wasn't dying, she knew that, but she wasn't far off.

Brittany whined and a small tear fell down her cheek. She watched as it hit the floor, a solid reminder that she really was, very much, alone with her hunger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Santana snapped awake. The dream had been so vivid, even more than usual. The blonde had arrived at the back door, all smiles and bright, sparking eyes. The wolf-girl had hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips before running inside and laying out on the couch, gesturing for the Latina to join her, her face mischievous and her legs spread in the most unladylike way.

Dream-Santana had nearly ran to the blonde, straddling her hips in less than seconds, trailing her lips all over Her neck. The wolf-girl had moaned and thrown her head back…

Santana shook off her thoughts. Her longing for the blonde girl had grown to a near unbearable state. She was restless after this last dream, her legs itching for her to get up and search for her near obsession. All her dreams had all morphed to this; Her coming home.

The brunette sighed and glanced over at the clock. 5:30. She groaned and threw her arm over her eyes. She knew she would never get back to sleep after a dream, tonight would be no different. Thankful that she didn't have school the next day, Santana sighed and rolled onto her side to face her phone.

She knew what was on that phone…pictures of Her. Her hand begged her to allow it to reach out for the phone, to bring the pictures up and give her a guilty pleasure. She felt her hand moving without her consent and stopped herself. _Stop it Santana!_ She thought to herself, rolling over to the other side of the bed so she could face the wall.

But her body wanted so badly to conquer her mind. It wanted those pictures. Deep down, her mind wanted them too. But her common sense and her longing fought a fierce battle inside her. She knew that if her longing won and she so much as glanced at those pictures, she would storm out of the house right now and find Her.

_Brittany_ she thought firmly. Her name was Brittany. As soon as the name passed her mind, however, she lost it. The floodgates opened at the exact same time her control broke. She spun around and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, franticly opening the device and scrolling through her files.

The tears leaking down her face distracted her and blurred her vision, but she was determined now and so close to getting relief from the lack of her blonde drug. Finally she found them. Her breath caught as she watched the videos she couldn't remember taping.

Mainly, the videos and pictures were her and Brittany laughing at a movie, talking, or even just sitting together, their bodies so close together. Santana yearned for that closeness now. She would have given anything in that moment to be near the blonde for a minute.

Before she could even fathom what was happening, she was out of the bed and dressed. Her legs carried her down the stairs in her trance and she grabbed her jacket from the hanger. She spun to the door but was stopped dead in her tracks.

Antonio stood in front of the back door, his arms crossed and his expression hard. "Santana, don't." he spoke firmly, knowing very well where the Latina was going. He had woken to hear her sobs and had immediately gotten up from the bed and gone downstairs. This was a normal occurrence now, and he always expected Santana to disappear one day to search for the missing blonde.

"Don't what?" Santana faked her innocence but knew she was caught. Her shoulder slumped and she fell into one of the kitchen chairs, her arms slowly winding around her knees which she had pulled to her chest. Antonio sighed and took the seat across from her.

"San…" he started, before thinking deeply about his next words."She'll be back with the pack by now, honey." He saw how the brunette's shoulder hung in defeat and reached out to rub her arm in comfort. "San, I don't what you getting hurt. And that wolf pack wouldn't hesitate to attack you, whether Brittany is there or not."

Santana flinched at the use of Brittany's name. Antonio smiled weakly when she removed her jacket. "It's okay, San." He said, getting up to go back to bed, satisfied with his work. "Goodnight."

"Night." The girl muttered and she sat at the table unmoving. She heard her father move slowly up the stairs, down the hall and finally into his room. Only when she heard the door close, did she rise from her seat.

Grabbing the jacket again, Santana scribbled down a note for her papi and sent one more glance up the stairs. She matched it for one at the forest and her resolve hardened. She flung the door open and stormed out into the sunrise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Brittany couldn't move. Her limbs refused to obey her orders and just lay on the floor while she groaned in pain. The hunger pains had faded, but left her exhausted. She was unable to do anything except lie on the cave floor and shake from the cold morning air.

She couldn't help her brain from wandering. It travelled back to Santana, the laughter, the happiness. She felt her dried up eyes squeeze out another tear and sighed. She refused to think of the anger and sadness on the Latina's face when she had chased her away, she didn't need the pain of that.

She still didn't understand why Santana had done that. Brittany desperately wished that the brunette would burst out of the trees to bring her home. A growl coming from her own stomach jolted her back to the real world. Santana wasn't coming back, and she knew it.

She hung her head in defeat and allowed her tired body to sink back onto the cold rock of the floor. She wanted to sleep, but she was scared that she wouldn't wake if she did so. But her eyes conspired against her and began to droop.

Brittany used the last of her energy to blink and keep herself awake for another minute. She took in a deep breath and began to give in to her eyelids. But as she inhaled that one breath, a familiar scent invaded her senses. Santana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Santana was lost. She trudged through the trees in her zombie gait, silently wishing she had taken her phone. That way she could call Quinn for help. She knew she couldn't call her father, and the blonde was the next best thing from her mother. She smiled weakly at the thought as she sat down for a break. She checked her watch. 7:00, seriously?

She had been out for hours but there was no sign of her blonde. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired and the cold air wasn't helping to keep her up. She let her head fall back against the tree trunk that stood behind her and sighed again. Where was Brittany?

She blinked and made to get up. If she was going to find the feral girl then she needed to be on the move constantly, the forest wasn't that big, but Brittany could be moving.

But as she was pulling her body from the floor, a low growl sounded from behind her. Her heart leapt, but fell again in less than a second. That wasn't Brittany's growl; this one was more defined…real.

Barks and more growls joined in the original one and soon she felt as if she was surrounded. This was real. This was the pack. Her breathing became laboured as she slowly turned towards the forest hunters.

There they were. At least four males stood before her while the females guarding cubs crouched just a few metres away. She scanned the trees but saw no flash of blonde. She felt her breath quicken as the largest of the wolves circled her, moving closer and closer with each loop.

She was nearly crying in fear. Her badassness wouldn't help her now. Her vicious words and hard slaps wouldn't do any good against a pack of fully-grown wolves. Santana met the eyes of the lead wolf, an obvious mistake. The Alpha took this as insult and lunged at her.

Suddenly, there it was, the flash of blonde that Santana had searched so desperately for, hurtled past her, taking the grey wolf with it. Santana yelped and walked backwards towards the trees. Brittany was on top of the wolf, snarling and biting with her shortened teeth. This was having little to no effect, however, and the male bit down hard on her shoulder, earning a howl from the girl.

Brittany flew off the wolf and backed away, but she found herself surrounded. Santana called out desperately for her, but the blonde couldn't respond. The Alpha got to his feet and growl menacingly at her. She snarled as the wolf began to walk in a circle towards her. Brittany met each step of his with one of her own, making sure to keep distance between them as they circled, but her quick pants and shaking movements gave away her weakness.

_Why are you here?_ The wolf growled. She bared her teeth in threat but flicked her head and barked out a response.

_For the human. _

The wolf huffed and backed away towards Santana, baring his teeth and daring Brittany to come forwards. The blonde almost took the bait, but stopped herself at the last moment. If she went to the Latina, the pack would know a weakness. She looked to her former friends of the pack for help, but all ignored her in her time of need.

She growled in threat, but her stomach turned against her and sent a wave of pain over her intestines, nearly sending her to the floor. Santana started to move forward as the blonde wavered on her feet, but stopped when the Alpha turned to face her, satisfied that Brittany was no threat.

Santana narrowed her eyes and picked a long branch from the floor. Several of the other wolves growled and stepped forward as she did this, but she kept up her confidence and made sure her face showed no fear. She saw Brittany stager forwards, towards the wolf's turned back.

Brittany lunged at the wolf, pinning him to the floor with her body weight, and stared him down, snarling. _Don't touch the human!_ She demanded in a shrill bark. The wolf bared his teeth and snapped at her face.

Brittany narrowed her eyes and raised her fist to strike the animal, but as she did, her whole body went limp. She fell from her place on top of the wolf and into a heap on the floor. Her chest heaved and her nostrils flared. Again, her eyes drooped. She couldn't help it. She could vaguely hear Santana, but she sounded like she was far in the distance.

"Brittany!" Santana screamed out, starting to move to the blonde's side, unaware of the wolves watching her. But all came back when she felt a grey flash of fur body-slam into her side. Wind knocked out of her, she gasped on the floor, lying on her back. Two wolves, one black and one light grey, stood over her. Their silver eyes gleamed in the sunlight and she could see the pure hunger in them.

She whimpered and used her elbows to help her crawl backwards. The wolves paced towards her, mouths open, teeth shining….

But then they too dropped to the floor. She didn't question, all she knew was that there was now nothing there between Brittany and herself. A series of loud bangs sounded in her ears but she ignored them, already on her knees at Brittany's side.

"Britt?" she whispered to the taller girl's still form. She shook Brittany's shoulders roughly, hoping to get some indication that she was alive. "Please Britt!" she pleaded, still shaking the girl. But Brittany's eyes remained shut, her body unmoving.

Tear pricked Santana's eyes and she blinked rapidly. _No! Brittany is not dead!_ She thought, desperate to keep up hope. She called out to the still blonde before her, begged her to wake, but got no answer. The dam broke and Santana's tears fell like a waterfall, unstoppable and fast.

She ducked her head and pressed her lips to the blonde's, tasting her own salty tears. She hadn't noticed the third person in her company, but at the sound of a twig breaking under a heavy boot she started. She pulled her head away from Brittany's and met her father's eyes. She could read no emotion in them, and panic overtook her. In her already emotional state, this caused her to hyperventilate and cry even harder.

Antonio moved to her side and hugged her close. She looked up to face him, and was relieved by the slight smile he still wore. She hugged him in a vice-like grip while letting one hand snake into Brittany's. It was still warm.

Antonio broke the hug quickly and felt the blonde's wrist for a pulse. Santana waited, heart hammering in her chest. She felt her chest constrict with panic. What if Brittany was dead? The thought sent pain to her chest and she brushed it off. The blonde wasn't dead, she couldn't be.

Her heart leapt as the Latino man grinned and scooped the still unconscious Brittany up in his arms. "Come on San, let's take Britt home."

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm honestly startled by the amount of corrections I had to do for this… Anyways, leave me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okayyyyy, so I was wondering… do you want me to get into the Brittana action or the near non-existent plotline of Brittany's past. I was thinking of doing both near the same time and if I do I was wondering when I should make B and S get 'serious' instead of the little back and forward that Britt doesn't even know is happening. So should I get into that?

Oh ya, Sorry that you can't PM me, I'm using my dads email cause he still hasn't gotten me mine. We're working on it, and I hope to have one soon:) Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review:)

Santana trailed after her father, watching Brittany's head loll from the side of his strong arms. The blonde's eyes were closed, but the now steady rise and fall of her chest was comforting. The Latina sighed. Brittany looked so different. When she had left, she had been a fully healthy teenager, muscled and fit, but now…

Santana allowed her eyes the luxury of trailing Brittany's body. It was wasted. Most of the muscle was gone, leaving her skin tight around her bones. She stomach swelled but Santana knew it wasn't from eating well. Her once shining blonde hair hung around her in matting strands.

Guilt stabbed the brunette's heart. She didn't try to talk it out of her system, she knew she deserved it. Looking at the obviously pained girl in her father's arms sent her stomach churning. She had done this. She and she alone had caused Brittany to starve.

Santana was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when they arrived in the house. She didn't notice Antonio place the blonde carefully down on the couch, put his gun in the safe and disappear from the room. What she did notice was her papi setting up a drip in Brittany's arm right there in the living room and grabbing the first-aid kit from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shrill. Brittany needed to go to the hospital, badly. Santana noticed her father's shoulders slump and narrowed her eyes. This couldn't be going anywhere good.

Antonio finished hooking the unconscious girl up to the drip and slowly turned to face the young girl behind him. He sighed and rubbed his temple, as if he was in deep thought. Santana let him put off the conversation, slightly nervous as to what new information would be revealed to her now.

Antonio took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "San…" he said. "I can't."

The Latina cocked her head to the right, a habit she had picked up from Brittany before she had kicked her out. "Why?" she asked, her tone emotionless and unreadable.

The man turned to meet her eyes. "Santana." He spoke in the same tone she had used. "I was never supposed to take Brittany from the hospital." Santana blinked in slight shock. That hadn't been what she expected. But Antonio wasn't finished. "She was never even checked in. I had Anne take her in and then get her discharged to me the next day. Anne took her in after and kept her until I was ready."

Santana just stood there. Was this illegal? Was it kidnapping if she didn't have a home? Her father seemed to notice her distress, as he smiled weakly. "Don't worry, if anyone finds out, the worst that could happen is that Brittany gets taken to a special hospital to help her needs. We can't get into trouble."

Santana's eyes automatically narrowed and her head swung to face him, a fire burning in her eyes. "The worst that could happen!" she repeated. Antonio, noting he had said something wrong, quickly began backing away from her. But the Latina followed him until she stood right beside the couch and he was backed up against the door.

"Worst that could happen!" she snarled out. "I almost DIED getting Britt BACK and you say the WORST that could happen is her getting TAKEN!" Antonio started adding everything together in his mind and widened his eyes. Santana wasn't just messing when she had kissed the blonde in the forest, she was serious.

Before he could say a word however, Santana was back to her rant, a sarcastic tone evident in her voice. "Oh, but that doesn't matter: We won't get into trouble." She scoffed. "Well doesn't that just make everything better." She sat in the armrest of the couch, her eyes falling on Brittany, the fight leaving her.

Antonio saw a distraction from her ran rant dove for his lifeline. "So…when did you fall for Brittany?" He asked the question in such a 'this is a normal conversation' voice that Santana fell right into the trap. "I don't know. It just… wait a second!" she started when she realised what she had said. She whirled on her parent and scowled.

"I-I never fell for Britt." She stuttered out, apparently not noticing her own eyes dropping to the blonde every few seconds, or feel her own hand fall to touch the taller girl, as if scared that if she wasn't watching or feeling Brittany, the newly found girl would disappear.

Antonio chuckled and reached out a hand to her, resting it on her jean clad knees. "San?" he said, his voice a mix a seriousness and teasing. She narrowed her eyes at him, but she couldn't keep up her glare under his smile and it melted into a downcast look.

"I don't know. It just…happened." She sighed and buried her head in her hands, wiping furiously at a stray tear that had escaped. Antonio rubbed up and down her arm to comfort her, not speaking a word until Santana gathered the courage to look him in the eyes.

But she didn't do so. She wasn't crying, but she just couldn't look her father in the eyes. What if he hated her? What if he wanted her out of his house? So many what ifs entered her mind that she didn't even have time to think them through. All she knew was that she couldn't look up.

"Santana…" she jumped at Antonio's voice. Her stomach knotted. This was the moment, this would decide her fate. She pecked out through her fingers at Brittany's sleeping form. The thought of getting kicked out and never seeing her again…it hit her like a punch in the face.

Antonio was fighting with himself too. He was okay with this. He just needed time to process it. Santana was gay…for his experiment. Okay. Fair enough. But did it have to be Brittany. Of all the girls in the world, Santana had to choose the feral one. God, she knew how to pick them.

He sighed as Santana refused to show her face. He could feel the hopelessness and fear radiating from her, and it physically hurt. It pained him to see his daughter so broken and scared. It brushed all thought of berating her about why it was Brittany from his mind and, without him even noticing, sent his arms wrapping tightly around her.

Santana jolted as she felt the arms wrap around her. She sat stiff in her father's arms, scared straight(ish?). A small whimper came tumbling from Brittany's lip and she glanced down at the blonde. A smile graced her own face and she let her body relax, returning Antonio's hug.

"Its okay San." Antonio muttered. His words sent a wave of relief through Santana and she met his eyes. A small smile covered her full lips as she drew him back into the hug. Brittany flexed the remains of her muscles and groaned, startling both of the Lopez's.

Santana pulled away from her father to go to the blonde's side, automatically rubbing her arm to comfort her. Antonio raised his eyebrows, chuckling at his daughter's actions. "Shut up." Santana muttered half-heartedly, smiling widely as Brittany sensed her touch and leaned into it in her sleep.

Suddenly it all came back to her. Her father had stolen Brittany out of the hospital. Well…technically not 'stolen'. Taken without permission or reason would be a better word. Santana's face turned serous, even though Antonio couldn't see it. "Papi…what are we going to do?" she asked.

Antonio scoffed. "Nothing. What did you think I was going to kick you out just cause you-" Santana cut him off with a flick of her wrist.

"I mean about Brittany. Can we still go on like before, try to…rehabilitate her back into real life?" Antonio shrugged. "Ya. There's no difference as long as we act normal." He paused. "Just don't tell anyone."

Santana smiled and glanced at the clock. Antonio mimicked her and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to work." He said, getting up from his place on the floor. He kissed the top of her head and grabbed his coat. "Take care of Britt, OK?" he asked, not really needed to ask, but wanting to stay at home with his daughter. Santana nodded and smiled, rubbing Brittany's sweat stained hair.

"San?" she faintly heard, but she didn't respond. Antonio sighed and walked to her side. "San." She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "Santana, honey, I know you…like Brittany." She narrowed her eyes at him in a 'just leave now' look. The Latino man sighed. "I know you do. But…keep your distance. I'm okay with you being gay, but Britt isn't exactly normal. She isn't ready for a relationship."

The glare Santana was sending him was quickly wearing away his bravery, so he finished his speech and grabbed his car keys. "I'll be home late tonight, San. Call me if you need help." Antonio said, before he opened the door to leave. Santana listened to the door slam and returned to her stroking of the blonde's bangs.

Brittany smiled under her touch, causing the brunette to grin back. Brittany squirmed in her uncomfortable position on the couch, but stayed deep in her slumber. The room was silent apart from the drip of the water from the contraption hooked to the blonde girl.

Santana winced as she saw the many small cuts and bruises marring the taller girl's pale skin. She trailed her hand lightly over them, feeling a stab to her chest at every one. She felt like this was her fault. If she hadn't panicked and sent Brittany away, then the blonde would never have starved or been injured.

Her eyes fell on the first-aid kit. Santana reached down and picked it off the floor, taking bandages and a bottle of alcohol. The Latina poured a small amount of the liquid onto the fabric and pressed it to the taller girl's wounds. Even in sleep, Brittany automatically moved away from the sting that the alcohol brought. "Sorry Britt!" Santana hissed out to the pained blonde. "Nearly done."

Although the wolf-girl was out cold, Santana liked to think that Brittany knew she was helping her. It brought a smile to her face when she thought so. As she finished cleaning Brittany's wounds, she glanced around with nervous eyes, before bending down to lay a light kiss on the blonde's lips.

She pulled away quickly. "I'm so, so sorry, Brittany." She whispered to the still girl, hoping that this would get through to her. "So sorry." She sighed. "I never thought this would happen. I thought that I could help you. I thought that you would be safe with the pack. I'm so sorry."

Brittany remained unmoving during the speech, eyes closed and chest heaving with the effort to breath. Santana closed her eyes, her body suddenly feeling the day's events. Her eyes drooped and she blinked to keep herself from dropping off, but was losing the fight fast.

The Latina sighed and lay on the floor, not wanting to leave Brittany like this. She curled up on the rough carpet and allowed her eyes to close. She felt sleep claim her and relaxed into oblivion.

Glee!

When Santana awoke, twilight coloured the sky pink. She groaned and rolled over, her muscles aching from her sleeping position. A small tickling on the nape of her neck caused her to jump. She quickly identified the offending item as a hand. Not just a hand, but a certain blonde's appendage.

Santana leapt to her feet, wincing as she neck creaked and her bones ached. She heard a small whimper and spun on her heel. Behind her, lay Brittany, awake and well, drip having been yanked from her wrist and bloodstained bandages hanging off in tatters.

"Britt?" the blonde's eyes grew comically at the Latina's voice, panic setting in. Brittany leapt from the couch, wincing at her own neck creaked and her skin stretched across her bones, and fled to the opposite side of the room in a fast limp. In her haste, she banged into the side of the coffee table, which caused her to let out a pained howl.

"Brittany?" Santana spoke, her voice quiet as to not startle to already scared girl. "Britt, its okay." She whispered, as she started to make her way closer to the blonde, who had cornered herself beside the back door. Brittany yelped and tried to bury herself into the wall, trying to escape the Latina sure to be wrath.

Brittany remembered the last time she had touched the brunette. Santana had gotten angry, and that meant that she would have the same feelings now. The darker girl knelt beside the blonde, who had sunk to the floor in defeat when she had realised she couldn't bury through the wall.

"Britt?" she whispered. The blonde finally turned her cobalt eyes to stare at Santana. The smaller girl was surprised by the amount of fear that they showed, as if Brittany truly believed that she would attack her.

Brittany watched the brunette with wide, scared eyes. She knew she shouldn't have let herself the luxury of touching the sleeping beauty, but couldn't help it. She had wanted to touch the tanned flesh so badly; it was as if she had no choice. She had just barely brushed it; she had never expected Santana to wake.

As Santana neared her, Brittany panicked. She flew to her feet and struggled to open the back door. Maybe if she could get out, Santana wouldn't punish her. She howled with anger when she failed to unlock the large door. But before she could let out her anger on the exit, she felt two slim arms wrap around her waist from behind.

Brittany winced. Her body braced itself for hurt, but it never came. Instead came the warm embrace of the small girl at her back. She sighed and allowed her body to relax. It was comforting to feel human touch, or touch at all for that matter, and she couldn't deny herself that comfort.

The blonde leaned into the strong arms and closed her eyes. She relished the moment, knowing that it would end and the Santana from the forest would return with a vengeance. Truthfully, Brittany had longed for this. She loved being close to the Latina, she didn't understand it, but it was exhilarating to be so close to the tanned girl.

"Don't go." She heard the small whisper from behind her and jumped as the silence was broken. "Stay." Brittany breathed out a sigh as she processed the words. Santana was being nice again. Why? She turned to face the Latina, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Hey" Santana breathed out, smiling brightly. Brittany automatically grinned back before catching herself and forcing it to fall. Santana raised her eyebrows but didn't question. Instead she just breathed in and let it out in a sigh. "I'm sorry Britt." She spoke the words in a strong, even tone. It spurred a memory deep inside the blonde, but as soon as it was there it was gone again and she was throw back into the present moment.

"So, so sorry." Santana's eyes were downcast and shining with what the blonde was sure was not happiness. Brittany searched the brunette's dark eyes, but found nothing but regret. She smiled weakly and wrapped her own arms around Santana's waist. The Latina jumped at the touch, not expecting forgiveness.

She felt Brittany's teeth on her neck and smiled. She hadn't expected the blonde to forgive her, it had been a stupid wish to expect that much, but this was a fantasy. Brittany had let her back in so easily, Santana had expected hard work to even get the tall girl to stay in the same room as her, so this was more than her wildest wishes.

As Brittany continued to nibble her neck in forgiveness and greeting, Santana felt her legs weaken and moisture build up between her legs. She rolled her eyes at her own body's betrayal and hugged Brittany closer, effectively stopping the blonde actions. Brittany changed her tactics and settled for peppering the brunette's shoulder with light nibbles and kisses.

Santana let go of her groan and let it fall from her lips, clinging to the blonde in front of her, as a laugh burst out, which the blonde happily joined in with.

A/N So there you have it. Chapter 8. I never thought that this would be so big. This is the most popular fic I've done, even more than Delinquent. So THANK YOU to all of those reviewers that made that possible, I LOVE YOU!Review and I'll have another chapter up soon. And sorry if it takes me awhile, I have officially started my exam year. Cue sarcastic 'Yay' :)

Reviews make me happy and keep me from falling into depression in my difficult year:)

Love Ya!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry for the wait, my parents were being bitchy and I wasn't allowed on the computer, I'm going through a really tough time right now, (not about my exams btw, just private stuff) and I need some time to think. Plus, I got some bitchy Anon review on one of my other stories that threw my confidence for a while there but I got over it. I realised that that was just some freak who probably can't even write or was just to scared to log in and face my retort. :)

Okay, so I'm not sure if I like this. I think its to rushed in, but I wanted to do something more, and have Britt learn more about life in general, talking and shit. So here, some of you will hate this and think its rushed, other will think its about time and love it.

Brittany was slowly being rehabilitated. It was miracle work with all the progress she was making. Amazing. The blonde had truthfully buckled down and got to work trying to heal herself, and it was paying off already.

When Brittany had learned to say her own name, it caused pure shock in the Lopez home. Santana had nearly tackled the taller girl to the floor with her hugs while Antonio had laughed at their antics. But as the girl began to slowly speak more and more short, clipped sentences, the appeal had worn off. Santana still pretty much jumped the blonde every time she got her head around a new word, but it wasn't as rough.

When the wolf girl had gained some form of table manners, Antonio had thought it a blessing. No more food sprayed over the walls and no more eating raw meat straight out of the fridge.

Sure, maybe Brittany still wasn't perfect. She continued her hatred of clothing and refused to wear it in any sense (not that Santana minded at all). She still switched to her animalistic mode when she got scared or angry. She still needed her music blasted. But all in all the blonde was slowly healing her shattered mind.

But Antonio started to notice other things about Brittany's behaviour. The way she cringed away from the sweeping brush, how she ran away when anyone was ironing clothes, the scared looks towards him whenever he clenched his fists.

It was clear the Brittany still had memories of her past. It was also clear that Santana was growing suspicious, mainly because when the blonde was scared, she would clung desperately to the brunette, and Antonio was sure that she would figure it out. Not that she didn't have the right to know. If anything, Santana had more right to the information than he had.

That was the reason that he had decided to tell his daughter. He was scared as he approached her. She and Brittany were laid out on the couch, the blonde's head in the Latina's lap as Brittany slept, while a movie played in the background. Santana was paying to much attention to it either; she was daydreaming about something or other.

"Hey San." He whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. Santana smiled up at him, a slightly vacant look in her eyes. He cleared his throat and sighed. "Santana, I have something to tell you…" the brunette still wasn't paying him any heed, she just watched him, her mind was occupied elsewhere.

"Its Brittany related." That got her to focus. Her dark eyes flew up to meet his. He grinned at his accomplishment before it fell when he remembered the news. "San…When Brittany was at the hospital…I had some tests run." Santana raised her eyebrows and smiled at his 'big, Brittany related' news.

Antonio sighed as his daughter's hand began absentmindedly rubbing up and down the sleeping girl's arm. Brittany twitched at the contact but didn't wake. Instead, she just snuggled down in the Latina's lap and sighed. The Latino man watched with a small smile as Santana brushed at the blonde bangs, lifting them from the other girl's face.

"So I got the tests back a few weeks ago…" he said as clearly as he could, trying to win back the Latina's attention. Santana just nodded but kept her gaze on the girl in her lap. "Santana!" Antonio spoke firmly. The younger Lopez slowly lifted her head to look at him, her hand still rubbing Brittany's arm.

She lifted her eyebrows to signal for him to go on and he smiled weakly in thanks. "San…Brittany's been through a lot." Santana narrowed her eyes in question, curious to the meaning of her father's words.

"Santana…We think that Brittany could have been abused when she was very young." The Latina's hand froze and Brittany whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Abused how?" Santana spat. Her eyes burned with rage and her muscles flexed. Antonio suddenly caught onto the girl's thoughts and shook his head rapidly. "No, no, not like that!" he said in a rush. Santana's body relaxed slightly and she continued her hand's movement on Brittany's arms.

"We ran X-Rays… she had multiple cracks in her skull and both one of her legs and one of her arms has been broken, healed badly." Santana anger flared up again and the noises coming from her lips were nothing short of hisses while her nostrils flared. "We think she must have ran away from home and got in with the pack."

To Antonio's utter surprise, Santana's anger quickly evaporated. She sat with a calm and collected look on her face, her hands toying with Brittany's hair. She seemed in deep thought, so Antonio left her at it. Instead, he watched a small bird on a branch out the window. It was pecking at the branch on which it sat, its feathers slightly ruffled in the early summer breeze.

The bird began to sing softly, its voice carrying on the wind, through the window and to Antonio's ears. Brittany twitched at the sound, a small smile creeping onto her face. Santana glanced down and grinned at the blonde, her hand still playing with the long hair and rubbing the soft, pale skin lightly.

"Okay." Santana said slowly, her voice emotionless. She met his eyes slowly and smiled. In that one look, Antonio saw that she truly was okay with this new discovery, and that she would everything she could to help Brittany.

"Alright then." Antonio said, pulling himself off the padded seat on which he sat. The Latina sighed and flipped on the TV, effectively waking Brittany from her slumber. "Santaanaaa…" the blonde whined, snuggling closer to the brunette's warm body. Antonio scoffed and made to leave the room, but as soon as he was out the door, he could hear his daughter muttering words that he couldn't understand, but he knew by her tone that they were comforting.

After that day, Santana didn't change towards the blonde, she still remained beside Brittany, teaching her and helping her through her life. Antonio was still amazed by the young girl's protectiveness of Brittany, how she could handle anything the wolf-girl through at her, and still smiled happily.

But deep down, he noticed the differences in Santana's behaviour. The way she kept the blonde tucked in behind her as she entered a room, her hands comfortably rubbing Brittany's arms. The most obvious was her move. That was her one true, incredibly obvious, change in behaviour.

She moved into Brittany's room. At first Antonio had been a little nervous about this new sleeping arrangement and had had a frank discussion with his daughter about what she could not do to Brittany while the tall girl was in bed. Santana had inwardly cringed and nearly ran from the room, shouting back that she knew that story. He was sure she wouldn't do anything to the blonde, but he had to be sure, Brittany wasn't ready for anything serious.

At the moment, both girls' were curled up on the couch watching a movie, as they always did when Santana arrived back home from school. The Latina longed for the summer holidays that were fast approaching. When they arrived, she planned to help Brittany learn more and probably disappear off everyone's radar for a while. Antonio was away at work, and the girl's were alone.

She smiled at the thought and sighed into said blonde's neck. Brittany lay in front of her, pressing her against the couches back, while her blue eyes were focused on the screen. Santana wasn't really sure Brittany understood what was happening in the movie, she herself wasn't 100% knowing of the storyline, but she had long tuned out of checking the wolf-girl's moods.

Santana closed her eyes and sighed again. This time, Brittany shivered at the cool breeze. The Latina smiled and blew lightly on the back of the taller girl's neck. "San." Brittany breathed out, her tone tired but annoyed. The brunette chuckled and repeated the action. "What's wrong, Britt?"

"Cold." Brittany said, her voice unsure of her wording as she shivered again. Santana laughed and cuddled closer to the blonde. Brittany smiled and relaxed again as the movie played. Santana sat up and laid her head on Brittany's shoulder so she could watch the screen. To anyone watching, they looked like two puppies in a basket.

A scream ripped through the air as the movies storyline took a turn for the bloody. Brittany's eyes widened as she watched the character on the screen slowly bleed to death. Santana swallowed and waited for Brittany's reaction. The blonde seemed to be in shock but continued to stare at the film.

The murderer stood over his victim, who was still very much alive. The uninjured man raised a gun to the dying characters head and spoke words nether girl watching really heard. As the man pulled the trigger, the load bang sounded throughout the room.

Brittany started at the sound, leaping from the couch. He eyes were wide with fright at the sound and she was looking round franticly for its source. Santana was in sitting position in no time. "It's okay Britt." She cooed, silently begging the blonde to calm down.

But Brittany was having none of it. Santana got to her feet and slowly walked over to the scared girl reaching out to touch the blonde, knowing very well how to comfort Brittany. But in an unexpected move, Brittany tackled her to the couch, shaking with fear as she desperately clung to the Latina.

"Hey Santana, you left your Cheerio's bag… what the fuck?" Santana froze at the familiar nasal voice. With Brittany still naked on top of her, she slowly turned her head to face Quinn Fabray, who was standing with her eyebrows meeting her hairline in the doorway. She offered a weak smile and tried to pry Brittany from her waist, unsuccessfully as another death sounded on the screen.

"This is so not what it looks like." She said quickly in case Quinn texted or left to tell anyone about her resent discovery. The shorter blonde smiled, trying to hold in her laugh as she watched Santana unhinge Brittany from her body. "It's okay, Britt." She whispered inaudibly too the blue eyed beauty in front of her, before she turned to the hazel eyed blonde.

"San, you gonna tell me why there's a naked girl clinging to you?" Quinn asked, her voice showing slight humour in the situation. Finally, her lips couldn't hold back the laugh and she let it free. The light, angelic chuckle drifted through the room, catching Brittany's attention.

The taller blonde released Santana reluctantly and sat up, sitting in her usually, very unladylike manner, her legs spread. Quinn raised her eyebrows again and looked to the Latina for guidance. Santana shrugged and Quinn sighed. "San." She said, her tone threatening but playful.

Santana's resistance broke down. "Quinn…" she said, her voice broken and scared. Brittany noticed her voice and latched back onto her arm. "Not helping Britt." The brunette whispered down to the taller girl, but Brittany didn't budge. "Quinn, please don't tell anyone about this."

The hazel-eyed blonde moved to the side of the couch, keeping her distance from the other two girls. "What's wrong Santana? Who is this?" she gestured to the other blonde, who refused to speak up, her confidence wavering under the staring eyes.

Santana sighed. "This is Brittany. She's…." The Latina looked up to meet her friend's gaze. "Quinn, can I tell you something? You have to promise me you won't tell." The blonde nodded and sat on the armrest of the couch.

And so Santana told her the story. About how her father had been attacked, the wolf pack, Brittany, how she was helping the girl learn. But she skilfully edited out the bits like her dreams, their shared bedroom and the kisses they had shared. She also left out the whole 'dad stole Britt from the hospital' thing. Quinn sat still during the entire story, the perfect listener. Her eyes showed nothing, and she didn't interrupt once, instead letting Santana speak without pause.

As Santana finished her speech, Quinn nodded slowly, as if in deep thought. "Right." She said quietly, getting up carefully and smoothing out her dress. Santana panicked and reached out to grab the fleeing blonde. "Quinn, please don't tell anyone. Papi will kill me if he finds out…" and Brittany will be taken away. Oh God, what had she done?

Terror washed over her. What if Quinn decided to go out and call everyone to tell them of this new addition to the Lopez household? She couldn't help but let her hand wrap around Brittany's in fear as the thought crossed her mind.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the Latina's gesture towards the tall blonde but said nothing, pretending she hadn't seen. "San, I'm not going to go off and tell everyone about this. How much of a bitch do you think I am?" she nudged Santana's arm playfully, causing a low growl to leak from Brittany's lips, which nether girl seemed to notice.

Santana grinned and leaned her head back in relief. Brittany watched as the dark skin of her neck stretched to allow her new movement in slight interest. Quinn chuckled as Brittany tilted her head to the side to view Santana's neck better. "Bye San." She said, beginning to walk to the door. "Bye Brittany." She added as an afterthought.

Brittany's head snapped up to watch the smaller blonde leave. She didn't know what to thin of this girl, she seemed nice though. Santana let her head loll forwards again and faced her. "Hey Britt." She murmured, smiling brightly.

Brittany sunk back into the Latina's body heat and sighed. "Britt." Santana's voice jolted her back from her daydream. The movie had long since ended and the night was creeping up on them both. But nether had noticed, they both remained curled up on the warm couch, tired. A glance at the clock told Santana that it was late.

"Britt, Quinn is a friend okay. We can trust her." Brittany nodded, obviously sleepy. Santana chuckled and tried to pull her friend from the seat. "Come on, lets go to bed, your tired."

Brittany got up from the couch with a huff and began to follow Santana, her feet dragging on the carpet. The Latina rolled her eyes and tickled the blonde's sides to wake her. Brittany jumped and turned on Santana, who had already known the taller girls next move and had retreated to a safe distance, up the stairs.

Brittany narrowed her eyes and began to trek up the steps after her target. Santana's eyes widened and she took a few steps back, ready to run from the blonde if needs be. As Brittany neared her, The brunette darted into their room.

But the blonde was to quick and made it in the door before she could shut it. Santana quickly found herself pinned to the bed by a chuckling Brittany and couldn't help but laugh along. Suddenly, Brittany relaxed, sinking down at Santana's back, cuddling her from behind.

Santana smiled and moved impossibly close to the blonde. But then Brittany began nibbling her neck. The Latina froze as the teeth grazed her skin. She couldn't help it; a low moan fell from her lips before she could even think to stop it. She gasped at her own mistake. But Brittany didn't stop. She began moving up and down her neck, biting, licking and occasionally kissing.

Santana groaned. Why wouldn't Brittany stop? Said blonde was taking in deep breaths of air for some unknown reason while continuing her assault on the dark skin of the Latin's nape. Brittany could smell that scent wafting from the brunette again. She desperately wanted to know what it was. It was like when the wolves in the pack wanted pups, they would smell of something similar.

So she set her mind on figuring it out. She leaned back on her haunches and sent Santana a questioning look, something she had recently perfected, while she gestured to the Latina's sweatpants. This snapped Santana out of her haze and she met the blonde's eyes.

"It's nothing Britt." She said, her tone giving away her lie. Brittany began to sink into deep thought, trying to piece together enough words to form the sentence she needed. Finally, when she was sure that Santana would pick up on the basic message, she spoke her thoughts.

"You…smell like, pack, when want pups." Santana's mouth dried up. She thought about maybe congratulating Brittany on her accomplishment in hope that she would forget the question, but knew that the blonde wouldn't let her off so easy. "I-I." She stuttered out.

She sighed. She knew very well that Brittany wouldn't give up and she couldn't lie her way out of this. Brittany knew her to well. She ground her teeth and turned to face the blonde. "Britt, I feel…" she sighed again and tried to figure out how to voice this as to not scare off the taller girl.

"Britt, I really like you." Brittany grinned at the compliment and went to hug the Latina but was cut off halfway by Santana. The brunette sighed. "No, I really really like you." Brittany narrowed her eyes in confusion and moved closer to the Latina.

Santana watched as Brittany slowly came to the realisation of what had just been spoken. All that TV was paying off well from Brittany's language point of view. The blonde blinked in surprise at this new information. She again searched her mind for words.

"Can two…girls mate?" she asked with interest. Santana blushed bright red as she nodded. "Ya, Britt." She said softly. Brittany smiled and sank back into deep thought for a few seconds. Fear stabbed the brunette's chest as she waited for the blonde's next move. Suddenly Brittany leapt at the Latina, pinning her down yet again. Santana let herself become straddled by the taller girl as Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's own for the first time.

Holy Shit, Holy Shit, Oh Fuck! Santana thought, not sure if she should stop this or not. Brittany had never kissed her before and the feeling was exhilarating. As she felt Brittany's hips begin to rock slightly, Santana's breath left her. "Fuckkkk" she groaned as Brittany smiled.

But then Brittany stopped. She leaned down to Santana's ear level and whispered in her ear. "San, what do…I do?" Santana smiled and reached up to whisper her own message into the blonde's ear. Brittany's face showed a flash of different emotions. Confusion, arousal, slightly disgust, longing and ended with a smile.

As Santana leaned back to look into Brittany's eyes, her own gaze softened. "You don't have to Britt." She said out loud. Between her legs was pounding but she ignored it, wanting the blonde's approval before anything like this was to happen. All logical thoughts were gone from her mind; all she could focus on was the girl lying on top of her.

But instead of fleeing like Santana expected her to, Brittany grinned evilly and let her hand travel slowly down the Latina's stomach and into her sweatpants.

A/n Again, sorry it took so long, my parents need the laptop for other things and they don't know that I write fanfics. BTW I'm really busy with study and stuff now and my mother is also studying for something, so she needs the laptop, so I don't know when I can get my hands on it again, you'll have to bear with me. Oh ya, I didn't re-read so sorry for mistakes.

Review and tell me what you thought, I'll update much faster if you do :D

Loove ya!

-S


	11. Chapter 11

A/N hey! :) Thank you soooooooo much for the reviews. OVER 100! :O. I never expected I'd ever get that many on one of my stories!:) You really have no idea how happy that makes me! BTW I decided not to do the sex scene. I wasn't confident enough in my abilities, since I have never experienced sex with a feral person before:)

Okay, now for the serious stuff. I no longer have any idea of what I'm doing here. I have no storyline and am at a loss as where to go next :( Sooo, I've decided to let PM's in for one day. If you have any ideas, PM me and I'll think them through, cause I really have noooo idea where I'm going!:( Hope you like this chapter in the meantime!

Birds sat in the trees, singing in the mourning as the light breeze played with their feathers. The sun was slowly rising over the hilltops, bringing the beautiful golden sky with it. Clouds floated slowly through the gold, relaxed and lazy. A flock of geese flew in their V formation as the residents of Lima, Ohio began to wake.

Santana Lopez woke to the distinct smell of sex. She groaned but didn't open her eyes. A long arm was curled around her stomach and she thought about shoving it off but decided against it, she kind of liked the feeling if someone caring that much for her… that proved she wasn't at Puckerman's. The person behind her was spooning her gently, careful not to get to close but near enough for Santana to notice them. So she tried to smell her surroundings and figure out whose house she had stayed over at.

The smell was sweet, perfume maybe? She buried her head in the pillow to gain more of the scent. Ya, defiantly perfume, but it was her own. She sighed and rolled over to the body that lay hugging her from behind. A vaguely familiar scent hit her and she found herself searching her tired mind for its owner.

She thought of opening her eyes but she didn't truly want to. She hated waking up the day after sex; it was always painfully awkward. So she gave up her search for information and relaxed, letting the mystery boy hold her. She could see the sunlight coming from the open blinds and squeezed her eyes shut as much as she could, wondering idly why her companion hadn't closed them beforehand.

A small sigh came from the other person in the bed. Santana froze. She knew that sigh…

The slender arm wrapped tighter around her naked body, pulling her closer to the other person. Santana's eyes flew open to meet startling blue. Her breath left her as she stared into the unmistakable irises. She couldn't tear her eyes away from those that seemed to stare into her very soul.

"Britt…" she said, her voice unwavering, her eyes searching the blonde's. Brittany's eyes brightened considerably and Santana could tell she was smiling, even though her gaze had yet to leave the other girl's sparkling blue eyes. "B, what happened?"

Brittany cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, losing her smile comically quick. The blonde cleared her throat and breathed in to begin the explanation, but promptly forgot her words and shook her head free of her confusion. Instead of talking to the Latina that was nested in her arms, Brittany lifted her hand to hold it in front of Santana's face.

The wolf-girl smiled and wiggled her fingers, using her other hand to gesture to the brunette's crotch. Santana halted her breathing. So they really had…done it. Shit! The Latina rolled over onto her side, facing away from Brittany.

Brittany shook her head in shock and confusion. Why was Santana being so cold towards her? So the blonde did all she knew how. Her long arms curled their way back around the smaller girl and tightened, leaving escape impossible. Santana struggled weakly for a minute before giving up and relaxing into the familiar touch.

"San?" Brittany breathed the name out, her voice scratchy from the night. Santana couldn't help t, it was reflex, as her body sank into the blonde's. The Latina sighed and rolled back over to face Brittany.

"I'm sorry, B." she said, her own arms wrapping around the taller girl, begging for forgiveness. Brittany smiled and hugged the brunette as tight as she could, burying her face in the dark hair and breathing in deeply, relishing the scent.

Santana echoed her own sigh and tried to catch the blonde's eyes. But Brittany's face was firmly pressed to her neck, as if she was scared of where the conversation would go next. In reality, that was completely true. Brittany was terrified. When Santana had woken and seemed to have forgotten everything, panic had invaded the blonde. She didn't even know why, but she had been scared. So this was the best she could come up with to keep Santana from talking, just hug her into oblivion.

"Britt, let go." Brittany automatically raised her head from the tan skin on Santana's neck, cursing herself as she did. She just couldn't help it; she couldn't ignore Santana's wishes.

Santana met her eyes, stopping her thoughts and catching all of her attention. As soon she saw that she had the blonde's attention, Santana smiled weakly. "Britt…what we did…" Brittany cringed at the tone of voice, not exactly happy or sad, barely even emotion at all. "We can't tell anyone B."

Brittany glanced up at the Latina. From their close up position, she could see her face easily and could read it like a book. Santana was worried about something, something important. But there was no regret in those beautiful brown irises, just some other unlabeled emotion that Brittany had yet to learn.

Santana caught Brittany's questioning look and smiled weakly. "Dad told me not to do this. He begged me not to." She leaned away from Brittany to lie on her back, throwing an arm over her face. She groaned in frustration. "He's going to kill me." she sighed out, her voice muffled by her arm.

Brittany whimpered at the smaller girl's defeated tone and shuffled closer, laying her pale arm over the Latina's toned stomach. Santana smiled at the soft touch and closed her eyes. The blonde pulled Santana back to her chest, holding her in an unbreakable embrace, wary of another wily escape from the brunette.

But, surprisingly for the taller girl, Santana sank into her embrace, cuddling Brittany back just as tight. "Remember B, don't tell anyone, not papi or Quinn." The blonde sighed and cuddled deeper into the Latina's soft skin. She didn't care that this was secret, she didn't even fully understand what a secret was. All she knew was that this girl in her arms had given her the most amazing experiences of her life and that her heart swelled when she was around her.

Santana mimicked the sigh and smiled against Brittany's pale skin. She felt so relaxed, so different than she usually did after sex. Her breathing was even, synced with Brittany's as they lay in the bed, sunlight streaming in on their tangled bodies. It was so warm and comfortable; both girls couldn't help but feel their eyelids droop.

Santana lazily cracked her eyes open to glance at the clock. 7:30. "Shit!" she hissed, her body jumping with the shock. Her father would be home soon. She pulled her tired body into sitting position, taking the blanket from Brittany. The blonde huffed and her hands started searching for the fabric, her eyes still closed.

Santana smiled down at her before reaching down and shacking the taller girl gently. "Britt-Britt." She whispered. "B, get up. Papi's on his way home, he'll be here any second." Brittany's eyes fluttered open at the raspy voice, her body slowly developing goose bumps in the cold mourning air.

Brittany pouted and sent the puppy dog eyes in Santana's direction. The Latina couldn't help herself, automatically sitting down on the warm bed and rubbing the blonde's arm. She moved her hand further up the long arm, over the strong shoulders and up a slim neck, stopping at her cheek.

Brittany leaned into her friend's touch, closing her eyes on impulse, before blinking them open quickly to ward away any thoughts that had wandered into her mind of the previous night they had spent together. The Latina's mind was following a similar pattern, but she wasn't stopping it.

Santana let her mind fall into the gutter. Her eyes unfocused and she travelled back in time, to the night before. Brittany's unskilled fingers moving through her, the whimpers and cries echoing off the walls. She felt her centre begin to twitch and brushed the memories away. Brittany was still leaning into her hand, eyes hidden from view and body laid out on the sheets.

Santana smiled weakly. She couldn't understand her longing to be near the blonde, but she embraced it. It was as if a piece of her was gone when she wasn't with Brittany. The thought made her sigh. It wasn't as if she and Brittany could be together, Antonio would never allow it. She couldn't even tell anyone about her feelings or her resent progress with the feral girl.

Brittany jumped when she felt the brunette's lips graze her own. She smiled impishly and Santana chuckled, brushing the blonde bangs for her new lovers eyes. "Thank you, Brittany. Last night was amazing." The taller girl blinked herself back to the real world in time to catch the words and grinned brightly.

The blonde pulled Santana into a hug, pressing their bodies together. Santana smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping her tanned arms around the other girl's shoulders and clinging to them for dear life. Brittany picked up on the Latina's need for closeness and cuddled back as much as she could.

Santana opened her eyes and spotted the clock. "Fuck!" she yelled, jumping off the bed and falling to the floor in a heap. "San?" Brittany said, leaning over the side of the bed to see the said Latina jumping to her feet and darting around the room, collecting various pieces of clothing.

"Britt, I have to get changed. Dads gonna be home any second!" The brunette flew into the bathroom like lightning and shut the door with a bang. Brittany sighed and lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes and cuddling the pillows in place of Santana. She could here the shower on in the other room and pricked up her ears to listen. Santana always sang in the shower.

She heard it. The beautiful raspy voice that she listened to every mourning. She didn't fully understand the lyrics of this particular song, but she enjoyed the familiar flow of the music in lace of the beats that would play throughout the house later in the day if she so desired.

Brittany was so wrapped up in that amazing voice that she didn't even notice the shower turn off. Santana kept singing to herself, unaware of the blonde's listening ears, while she dressed. She kept her eyes darting to the clock that told her how little time she had to make herself presentable.

Santana was in and out of the shower in five minutes, a personal record, and stood in front of the bed, watching the blonde who had fallen back into a slumber. The Latina couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face as she watched Brittany twitch in her sleep, signalling her dream. Santana sat on the bed, her hair still dripping on the taller girl's pale skin, and she grinned, letting her hand brush along Brittany's face.

She couldn't bear to wake the blonde from her sleep, but had no choice; Antonio would be home soon. Gently, she shook Brittany's shoulder, jolting the girl from her sleep. "Brittz! Come on!" she whispered, hoping that it would be enough to wake the blonde. "Awayy" Brittany murmured, her voice full of sleep.

Santana smiled at the broken English and shook the shoulder again, effectively gaining a groan from the tired girl. "Wake up B!" Santana yelled, laughing as the blonde shot up from the bed, her eyes wide with panic and flying around the room.

"Santana!" the blonde growled. The Latina backed away in mock terror as Brittany began to close in on her, a wicked smiled on her lips. Santana swallowed and continued to walk backwards. "Britt…" she whispered. As if it was a cue, Brittany flew at the brunette pinning her to the wall with her body.

Brittany's body was flush against the Latina's, and it sent Santana's mind spinning. Brittany chuckled as she felt Santana's heartbeat against her chest, rapid and strong. "What wrong, San?" she whispered. The Latina swallowed and tried to wiggle her way out of those strong hands, to no avail.

"Britt…" Santana whimpered, very much aware of their close proximities. Their breathing was laboured and unsteady, their eyes locked. Santana was sure that many people would have found her insane, but she was turned on so much by Brittany voice, no matter how messed up her words were.

Santana could feel the taller girl's heated core against her hip and moaned as the warmth brushed against her clothed leg. Brittany smiled and rubbed her thighs together. She had enjoyed the last night, but it had left her wanting more of this new experience.

"Britt, come on. We don't have time for this." Santana whispered out half-heartedly. Brittany blinked and backed away, much to the Latina's surprise. Brittany's brow was knitted together in thought, so Santana left her to it. Finally the blonde spoke up. "Papi home soon." She said, her voice unsure.

Santana nodded and sighed. All her self-control had left her, all she wanted was to feel Brittany again, to teach her more about this new form of affection. Instead, she got up and rummaged through her wardrobe. Brittany watched with next to no interest as the Latina picked out garments and handed them to her,

"Please Britt." She whined out. "I can't have you going around like that and not think about sex." Brittany cocked her head to the side. "Sex?" she asked. Santana laughed and locked eyes with the blonde. "Pup-making."

Brittany's eyes widened in realisation and she grinned mischievously. "No, no, no, no!" Santana said, catching the blonde's arms before she could do anything. "Get changed!" she said, laughing at the adorable pout Brittany sent to her. "Come on!" she said, shoving the taller girl into the bathroom.

Glee!

Antonio opened the front door to the sound of cartoons. He smiled as he stood in the front door, watching Coyote being outsmarted by Road Runner yet again. In front of the TV, curled up on the couch, were Brittany and Santana. The two girls sat with cereal bowls in hand, watching the screen intently while she cuddled up together.

The Latino laughed, catching the girl's attention. "Comfortable?" he asked, gesturing to their position. Brittany nodded vigorously while Santana narrowed her eyes at his in fake annoyance.

It was then that Antonio noticed Brittany's clothing. A matching set of black underwear, not really her size but close enough. "Santana," He asked. "Did you do this?" The Latina smirked and shrugged, as if expecting the question and having thought up the answer ages ago.

Antonio scoffed and fell down into the separate stuffed seat. "So what did you two do last night?" he asked, not really caring but wanting to make conversation. Santana chocked on her Cheerios and Brittany thumped her back to help her through her coughing fit.

Finally, Santana regained control of her voice. "Nothing." She spluttered out. "We just watched some TV and went to bed." Technically, it wasn't a lie. They had done that, just a little more.

Antonio nodded, his tried eyes drooping. He yawned. "Okay, well I'm going to bed. I hate the night shift." Santana smiled as she watched him go into the kitchen, probably for a glass of water or something to eat before bed. Brittany lay her head down on the Latina's shoulder and sighed. Santana echoed her sigh and closed her eyes, still tried from her lack of sleep and late night.

Brittany's eyes glinted evilly, unknown to the brunette, and she trailed her hand along the waistband of the Latina's shorts, as she had seen people do on TV. Santana stiffened, but made no move to stop the blonde, and that added to Brittany's confidence.

She dropped her hand to rub along the smaller girl's clothed centre, chuckling when she felt Santana's hips twitch against her. "Britt!" the Latina hissed. "Stop!" Brittany smiled and grew bolder, pressing harder against the spot she held in her hand, her fingers slipping inside the shorts.

"Okay guys, I'm going to bed!" The two leapt apart when the sound of Antonio's voice was heard throughout the house. They sat, breathing heavy and smiling at each other in secret. "Kay, Dad!" Santana yelled, never taking her eyes off the blonde in front of her, clothed only in her underwear, that she seemed desperate to be free of.

Santana smiled knowingly at the blonde and reopened her arms to Brittany.

Okay, remember to review and send me a PM if you have any ideas for me. Thank you guys for reading this (mostly filler) chapter, I promise the next one will be better, I just need ideas. I was thinking of, once Britt is better, sending her to school. What do you think? Anyway, don't give ideas in the reviews, PM me. Pm's, for one day only!

Love ya!

-S


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the ideas and reviews, Love you guys! Seriously, I have ideas for the next few chapters now:) Please review this, I'm suffering from lack of reviews and I'm dying because of it. I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! PS I DID THE SEX SCENE! YAY! I did it by accident and didn't read over it so I don't know it its any good though:( This is a fast update for such a long chapter:D

…So review please!

A few weeks later

Santana was tired. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep off her crap day. She literally felt as if a ton of bricks was weighing her shoulders down. After a night full of 'helping' Brittany, she was exhausted. And then there was school. School had been torture. Finn had left her alone for a while now, which kept her hopes up, but it was the hints he kept dropping to the others.

Cheerio's had destroyed her. Sue was even more ruthless than usual and had Santana run laps until she puked. Her stomach empty and her head spinning, Santana had finally made it to class, where all the teachers seemed to have declared it 'pick on Santana' day. Every signal one of them was going to her for everything, and with her already massive headache and groaning stomach; it was all she could do not to murder them all then and there.

Then there was fucking Glee Club, where Berry had practically begged to be punched in the face with her constant stream of show tunes. Quinn had practically held the Latina to her seat while Santana fumed. There was stream spilling from her ears (figuratively).

And there was evening Cheerio's, which Santana would have gladly ditched if not for Sue. She knew if she so much as skipped one day, that Sue would kick her off, and she needed cheerleading to live through the rest of her school years. And so that meant yet another round of vomiting for her already raw throat and pained abdomen.

By the time she was home, she could have collapsed on the floor from pure exhaustion. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt like it on fire and frozen at the same time. She stumbled in the door and up the stairs, wanting to sleep more than anything.

But as she opened the door, she was met with an old memory. The room was in bits, furniture smashed and cushions ripped to pieces, their filling floating throughout the room. Brittany sat in the corner of their room, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth in terror.

Brittany knew she shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't help it. She had had so much energy and needed to do something to fix it. So she had trashed the room. It hadn't been her fault; she was just so jumpy and lonely. She had just snapped and suddenly the furniture was smashed.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled, catching the blonde's attention. Brittany leapt to her feet in a panic, desperately searching the brunette's eyes for anger. And she found it, plenty of it. Rage covered the Latina's face, making her hands curl into fists and her eyes narrow.

"Hello San…" the blonde spluttered out, swallowing and trying to hide herself behind the bed, but failing miserably. Santana's anger did nothing but grow at the sight. "Brittany, what the fuck did you do!" she yelled across the room, making the blonde cower into the corner. Brittany was scared. She hated it when Santana was angry. Santana was terrifying when she was angry.

"Sorry, San." The taller girl murmured, desperate to quell the Latina's sudden and unexpected rage. Santana's jaw tightened as she took in the full extent of the damage. Pictures ripped, wallpaper torn, even three long scrapes down the wall left by growing fingernails.

Santana herself was lost in her rage. She had pinned it in all day and now, she needed to let it free. And Brittany, though perfectly innocent, was there. Santana's eyes fell on the several ripped pictures, memories that could never be replaced. She saw ones of friends, cheerleading competitions, and one of her mother. Her heart clenched as she saw the destroyed photo.

Her mother. She had left a few years ago and was now taboo in their household. Maria Lopez now lived in Porto Rico with family, as if she didn't have a daughter and an ex-husband. But through all that, there were times when Santana longed for her mother, just the comfort and love that was always associated with having someone like that to talk to. But she was never going to have that, Maria had practically told her husband and daughter that she hated them as she stormed out the door one late January night…

Santana brushed the thoughts away before a new wave of tears could overtake her over the destruction of her last remaining picture of her missing parent. Brittany still cowered in the corner, body shaking in her bright pink underwear. Santana's anger boiled as she once again saw the remains of her room. "FUCKING IDIOT!" She yelled as the terrified blonde. Santana had no idea where the anger was coming from, but she couldn't stop it from flowing from her lips in a stream of curses and words that she didn't mean.

"Why the hell do you have to do these things Brittany!" she shouted, causing Brittany's eyes to fill with unshed tears as fear took over. Santana paced the room, picking up sharp pieces of broken wood and throwing it back to the floor, trying to let out her anger. The blonde's body began to fill with a familiar adrenaline rush. Her eyes flashed as old habits began to play their part in her mind, messing with the controls and not letting her gain control of her own body's actions.

All she knew was that one minute, she was hidden from the Latina's rain of abuse, shaking with fear, and the next, she stood before Santana, her growing nails leaving a long, open wound on the tanned flesh.

Santana let out a demonic scream and her hand flew to her face, cupping the bleeding gash. Brittany fell back in shock. What had she done? She had never meant to hurt Santana; she was just scared. But now the Latina she so wished to protect was spilling blood onto the carpet, staining it dark from the wound left by Brittany's own hand.

Brittany's animal instinct took over. Escape. That was the way out. The blonde leapt away from the brunette and out the door, fleeing down the stairs, despite Santana's cries for her to stop. In seconds, she was at the front door. Without so much as a thought, Brittany gripped the handle and yanked the door open.

Santana was halfway down the stairs when she heard the door slam. "Fuck shit!" she shouted, her mouth catching some blood her hand failed to cup. She stumbled to the door and pulled it open. But she was met with empty air. Brittany had disappeared. "Shit!" Santana yelled, swallowing more of the red liquid leaking from her cheek.

She dashed to the kitchen and bandaged her face quickly, not taking the time to wash it. She was out the door and shouting Brittany's name in minutes.

Glee!

Brittany was lost, painfully so. Every street she walked down looked the same; every house was exactly like the one before. Panic and long since taken control of her. People kept coming up to her and asking her things that she couldn't respond to, like why she was wearing nothing but underwear and dashing down the road, narrowly missing cars and vans.

Her head whipped from side to side in fear. She didn't know any these other people, or even if they were safe to be around. She longed for Santana; she would gladly face any anger rather than be here by herself. Males in huge red jackets kept approaching her, their scent invading her senses. She was scared of them, they kept howling at her in words she could understand, and made her yearn for the Latina she had left.

Regret. Regret was filling her up slowly. All she wanted was a redo of the entire day, one where she wouldn't fight with Santana. One in which she wouldn't run off. One that she could look back on with a smile.

But no. She was by herself. Alone. She had thought of going to the woods, but had quickly changed her mind. The pack would have fought her, and she was in no way ready for a fight.

A whimper broke from her lips and her eyes refilled with tears. She wanted to go home. She needed Santana to find her. It was comical how badly she needed the Latina in this world. Every time she ran off, Santana had come for her, and she was practically begging for a repeat of that action.

Brittany's eyes scanned the landscape for clues to her location, but she came up with nothing. Her blood stained hand was stiff and hard to move, and she kept flexing the muscles to crack the dried liquid. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed yet another red jacket and inwardly winced. She turned to intercept her new enemy and her eyes widened.

It was that boy. What was his name…Finn? Her lips turned up in a growl and her muscles flexed as adrenaline filled her. The tall boy's eyes were firmly locked on her and a small smirk was crawling onto his lips. Brittany's eyes narrowed and she growled louder. Finn was a few metres down the footpath from her, but nether was moving forward. Both stood, sizing the other up, while the cars continued to pass.

"Hello" Finn whispered, his hand held out to her in the fashion of one trying to tempt a dog with a piece of food. Brittany roared at his hand, taking a few steps back. Finn matched her movement with a few steps forward. "Away!" she yelled, attempting to walk backwards without him noticing.

Finn was not to be deterred, as he picked up his pace towards her. Brittany's eyes widened further as panic struck her once again. She backed away quickly, whimpering and crying out for Santana. Finn scoffed. "Come here." He coaxed. "I'll help you."

The smile on his face was friendly, but Santana had told her to stay away from him, so she did as Santana wanted. She continued to shuffle backwards, away from Finn. The boy rolled his eyes. "Come here!" he said, firmer this time, as if he was training his dog and it was disobeying him.

Brittany bared her teeth at the approaching man. "Finn!" she yelled, her voice weak with fear. Finn heard the scared voice and smiled. "It's okay, I'll take you back to Santana now." Brittany blinked at the name she so desired. He would take her to Santana? Her body screamed at her to go with him, but her mind told her not to. Santana had made sure to tell her not to trust Finn.

Her inner conflict raged as Finn edged closer. He was close now, only a metre away. If he could catch this girl, Santana would be in the palm of his hands. A smile crossed his features and he chuckled. The sound interrupted Brittany's thoughts and drew her back to the real world. As soon as she noticed their closeness, she leapt away from him.

Anger showed up on Finn's face. "Would you just fucking come with me!" he shouted. Brittany body retracted at the voice, memories of a similar occurrence interfering with her mind. She felt her legs twitch with longing to take her away from here, and back home.

So she gave into the urges. She fled, her long legs taking her quickly down the footpath and other a garden fence. Faintly, she could hear Finn cursing and stampeding after her, but she took no notice, instead choosing to put al her energy into running.

Her feet thudded on the pathway, stabbing her with small stones. She didn't care; she just wanted to be away from the boy chasing her. Brittany could still here Finn behind her, but it was getting fainted, as if he was tiring. She ran faster than she ever had before, leaping over fences and walls with ease, ignoring families that screamed at her to get out of their gardens, to intend of escape.

Only when she was sure she had lost Finn, she slowed, but kept herself at a run. She dashed over one last wall and stopped suddenly, almost falling on her face. Over the next wall, she could see Santana.

The Latina was sitting on the ground, her knees tucked to her chest and she head buried in her knees. Santana's back shook with sobs and her cries could be heard easily from the blonde watching.

Brittany heart hurt to see the brunette cry. It physically pained her. Her entire body itched for her to go to her, but she resisted. Santana had shouted at her, and she was scared of re-releasing the brunette's anger. But she couldn't fight her body, as it was already walking to the Latina's side, as if she had no choice. She scowled at the thought but brushed it away as she neared Santana.

Santana's cried were louder and her sobs, harder. Her entire body was shaking and her arms held her legs in a vice-like grip. As Brittany walked to the smaller girl, she began to hear the Latina's cries. "My fault, my fault. Britt… I didn't mean it. I was so stupid. Why did I do that?" Brittany's heart squeezed and she winced.

"Why? Why couldn't I have just left? Why did I have to yell? It reminded her of her old life. I reminded her of abuse! I'm such a fucking bitch!" Santana was squeezing her legs to the point of obvious hurt, as if punishing herself. Brittany longed to comfort the brunette, but her words were failing her. She had never seen Santana cry, and now that she had... it hurt.

Instead she sat down beside the Latina, who was now rocking back and forth slowly in an attempt to comfort herself. The blonde sighed to alert the brunette of her presence, but it was muffled by yet another cry from Santana. She pursed her lisp and decided to just go for it.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the shaking brunette and cuddled her to her chest. Santana froze but sank into the embrace. "Britt." She murmured, knowing that it was the tall girl as soon as the arms closed around her. Brittany sighed again and nodded, holding the Latina tightly.

Santana's breath caught and she whimpered. "B, I'm sooo sorry!" she sobbed out, her tears leaving little rivers down the blonde's chest. "I didn't mean it. I was angry." She continued to cry, and her arms slowly lifted to hug Brittany, but failing and dropping halfway, scared of the blonde's reaction.

Brittany sighed again and reached back to help the tanned arms. She lifted them up and slowly placed them onto her pale back, letting them rest there for a few seconds before dropping her own hands back to the Latina's back. Santana kept her hands in place, cling fiercely to the blonde.

Santana had been so scared. While she had searched for Brittany, pictures of the blonde's crushed body on the road kept invading her mind. She had quickly worked herself into a panic. But the images just kept coming. Brittany lying in a pool of blood after a gang fight on the streets. Brittany in the woods, injured and dying from a trap she had caught herself in.

Santana couldn't help it. She had collapsed in a fit of tears. Many people had seen her, but all had ignored her, as if it was normal to see her in such a state. The tears had quickly developed into sobs and her body refused her demands to go and find Brittany. All she could do was succumb to her sadness.

She felt as if it was all her fault. She couldn't stand the thought of Brittany dead or injured because of her, and her actions. It had hurt, injured her to badly to go on. So she had given in.

It was then that a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her, drawing her to their warmth and comfort. She had sunk into them, knowing very well that it was the blonde she sought after.

Brittany cuddled her close, refusing to even loosen her hold, and for that Santana was grateful. But she didn't understand the blonde's actions. She had been so cruel to Brittany, but still the blonde comforted her. She had yelled abuse at this girl, but here she was, holding her tightly.

Santana let her greed get hold of her mind and she held onto the taller girl for all she was worth. The familiar scent met her and she smiled through her tears. Brittany was unmoving through their exchange, but Santana didn't care. She needed to feel the blonde, to feel that's he was unharmed.

Brittany had forgotten all about her run from Finn. All that was on her mind now was helping the brunette. She didn't care about all the insults yelled and threats thrown, she had let her body take over, and her body yearned for Santana's touch. It was as if she was fulfilling a guilty pleasure, her body filled with warmth and she smiled.

"Home." Brittany muttered, trying her best to make it to her feet and bring Santana with her, but the brunette was being less than helpful. "San, come on." She said, pulling the Latina to her feet with one hard tug. Santana shook her head free of her thoughts and grasped the situation.

Slowly, she began to walk forward, taking the blonde with her. The walk home was silent, but not uncomfortable. It was never uncomfortable between them. Never. Santana led them in the direction of the house, while Brittany acted as a propelled, boosting them forwards.

By the time they had made it home, Santana had regained control of her body and was walking firmly, with her head high. She opened the door and led them inside and up the stairs. It was late now, but Antonio wasn't home. Santana vaguely remembered that he would be at a meeting for the night and sighed. Brittany was laid out on the bed, her back to the brunette, her hand's fiddling with a stray piece of fabric that was fraying from the blanket.

"Hey Britt…" she muttered, sitting down on the bed as close as she could to the blonde without invading her personal space. Brittany slowly turned to face her, lying on her back and staring at her with her bright blue eyes. "Britt." She repeated, sighing out the name. Brittany grinned, showing her whitened teeth. "I sorry B." Brittany grin faded. "I'm such a bitch to you."

Brittany's head was shaking so much it looked like it wasn't even connected to her body. The blonde jumped at Santana, pinning her to the bed and hugged her close. "No no no no no!" Brittany said, holding the smaller girl as hard as she could. Santana couldn't hold back her small smile as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer.

Brittany shivered at the touch and Santana smirked. Brittany narrowed her eyes at the Latina and made to roll off her, but Santana held her waist in place.

The Latina's face fell back into one of seriousness. "Britt…I really are so so sor-" Brittany's soft lips on hers cut her off. She melted under the touch and allowed her mind to give into her body's urges. She pulled the blonde's wais to her own and inhaled sharply.

"Sannn." Brittany groaned, clearly not expecting the move. Santana grinned evilly and rolled them over so she was on top of the taller girl. Brittany stared up at her with suddenly dark eyes, waiting for her next move, daring her to go further. Santana smirked and spread the blonde's legs, bringing one of her own between them. She ground the blonde centre with her knee, relishing the grunts and broken English that flowed from those perfect pink lips.

Brittany panties were quickly soaked through and sticking to her. She threw her head back as she felt Santana nimble fingers hook under them and begin to trail them slowly down her long legs. A moan fell from her lips as the cool air hit her wet heat. "San…" she murmured, desperate for attention. Santana smiled and kissed the blonde, while her fingers slowly began running through Brittany's wet folds.

Santana swallowed the blonde's groan and cupped one of Brittany perky breasts, kneading it slowly. Brittany was a mess under her, begging in a mix of English and wolf. Santana gave into the pleas, roughly shoving two fingers into the blonde's heat. Brittany howled at being filled so quickly and panted loudly. Santana gave her time (two seconds) to get comfortable before she began pumping hard.

Brittany's head was thrown back against the pillow, her back arched and her centre dripping. Santana leaned up and kissed her throat, biting down lightly on the soft skin she found there. Brittany moaned and rolled her eyes back in her head, losing herself in the pleasure.

Santana nearly came herself watching the blonde under her. Sweat stuck blonde hair to Brittany neck and coated her body in a shine. Brittany shivered with delight and she groaned louder. Santana began to thrust faster, kissing the blonde fiercely and rocking her hips against the blonde's.

Brittany groaned and started to feel her stomach knot up. Santana noticed this and mashed her palm into the blonde's clit. Brittany moaned. Her whole body began to spasm as she came, her breathing laboured. Santana helped her ride out her orgasm, continuing to thrust in and out roughly with two fingers. The Latina lost her breath watching the blonde come beneath her. It triggered the brunette's own orgasm and, coupled with her grinding against Brittany's hips, Santana came with her.

Brittany slowly came down from her high, her breathing erratic and her body shining with sweat. Santana rolled off her and into the place on the bed beside her, breathing hard. Both girls' lay in silence, tired from their orgasms, their breathing synced.

Brittany leaned over to stare at the brunette and was met with the Latina's dark irises. "San?" she asked, unsure of Santana's stare. The smaller girl smiled and wrapped one arm over the blonde's waist, pulling Brittany closer to her. Brittany smiled back as Santana buried her head in the blonde's chest, breathing her scent in deeply.

Brittany felt her eyes droop and couldn't fight against it. She pressed her lips to the Latina's dark hair and gave into sleep.

Glee!

A few days later

Santana sat in Glee Club the next day, her body tired from Cheerio's. She sat in her usual place at the back; the chair on her right reserved for Quinn, while the one on her left always remained empty. The room was half full and the others were trickling in one by one.

Her mind drifted back to the night before. Brittany. Her body shivered at the name. She longed for the end of the day, so they could have a repeat. The blonde was slowly getting better and better at sex, under Santana's careful instruction. Brittany had recently found her clit, which was probably the best thing to happen to her through the whole week.

Suddenly, she was yanked from her thoughts by a large shadow sitting on her left. Her breath halted and her body stiffened. Finn.

"Hey San…" He said, his voice husky as he tried to flirt. Santana rolled her eyes and got up to move, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She felt her body being pulled back down to the seat but she didn't fight it, she knew she couldn't anyway. Finn was well into her personal space, so she quickly put on her HBIC face and turned to face him. "What the fuck do you want, Finnocence?"

Finn smiled wickedly. "If I was you, I wouldn't be calling me that." He stated, his voice laced with venom. This caught Santana's attention. "What?" she asked, trying to act normal. Where the hell was Quinn with her back up?

He scoffed. "I know." He said simply. Santana turned to face him, not letting her guard drop as her stomach knotted, and not in the good way. Finn laughed, loud and obnoxious. "I know." He repeated. "About her."

Santana nearly choked on her own spit. Shit, Shit! She thought Okay, Santana, don't jump to conclusions, maybe this isn't about Brittany. Finn smiled. "That blonde… I saw her on the street yesterday, she growled at me. What's that about?"

Santana inwardly groaned. No. This wasn't happening. Finn smiled at her. "Remember our deal, don't tell anyone about this!" With that, the tall boy got up from his seat and sat down in his usual one, beside his girlfriend, Rachel, who instat;y clung to his arm and started spewing out a loud of gibberish about musicals that no one had heard of. Meanwhile Santana was frozen. She had really taught she was free from this, that it was over, but of course she was wrong.

Tears began to fill her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. Quinn was at her side before she knew it. "San, what's wrong?" Santana shook her head and pursed her lips, her forehead creasing with the effort of holding in the tears. Quinn spotted this quickly and leapt to the rescue. "You wanna go home?" she asked, her voice low to avoid anyone overhearing them.

Santana nodded and got up from her seat, Quinn following her. The blonde walked over to Mr Schue. "Santana's not feeling well, I'm going to take her home." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Leaving no room for argument.

Santana felt Quinn's hand slid into her own and pull her from the room. She didn't dare look back. She could nearly see the smirk that wouldn't surely cover Finn's face.

Glee!

Quinn drove her home. The blonde didn't press as to why she was crying; she wasn't that type of person. Instead, she left the Latina to think over her options while they drove to the Lopez house.

Santana's mind was going a mile a minute. Why hadn't Brittany told her about this? Why was this happening? Please god don't let Quinn ask me anything! Quinn stopped the car outside the brunette's house. She quickly hopped out of the driver's seat and gestured for Santana to follow her lead.

The Latina fell out of the vehicle, stumbling in shock and fear. Quinn reappeared at her side in seconds, helping her support her weight. Santana has thankful for her friend; her needed her more than ever at this moment. Quinn half dragged, half lifted her to the door, fiddling with the keys so they could get in.

Santana was blinking rapidly, but her fear that Quinn would ask question was gone. The blonde would never do something like that; she preferred to stay out of other people's personal lives. It was probably something about having Beth the year before.

Quinn finally got the door open and pushed Santana inside. A small growl was echoed from the couch, making the brunette smile slightly. "Britt?" she said, desperate for the blonde's comfort.

A blonde head of hair appeared from behind the headrest, dishevelled and sleepy. It was obvious that Brittany was asleep before they had woken her. Quinn offered a small smile to the wolf-girl, which Brittany happily returned, before turning her attention back to the upset Latina.

"San?" Brittany sighed out, flying from the couch like a puppet on strings. The taller blonde ran to Santana's side and enveloped her in a tight hug. "It's okay, Sanny." She said, her voice scared and childlike. Santana grinned and sank into the blonde's warm body, her senses overwhelmed by Brittany.

Quinn watched the two other two girl's, fascinated by their closeness. Her hazel irises followed the other blonde movements and her eyes widened. Brittany was kissing Santana's neck with vigour, and the brunette was grinning like a fool. Quinn smiled and bit her lip to hold back her smirk.

It was obvious by the way Santana talked and acted around this tall girl that there was something else happening here. Quinn had been well aware of this for a while, but she had brushed away her gaydar for the Latina's sake, but here it was, right in front of her, so open to the world.

Brittany didn't stop, but scooped the smaller girl into her arms, only breaking her lips from the tanned skin for Quinn's befit. Santana, seemingly unaware of the shorter blonde's new discovery, smiled brightly at Quinn. "Thank you, but I think B's got it from here." She wrapped her arms around the tallest girl's neck in an attempt to keep her body held up, but Quinn saw the smile she hid expertly.

"Okay San, I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything!" Quinn turned around and walked from the house, starting to get images of how Brittany would 'help' Santana. She shivered at the thought, not from disgust, but from the fact that they were probably doing it right across the door from her.

She chuckled lightly at the thought and began to walk to her car, laughing at Santana's obvious leers at Brittany.

Sorry for the shit ending, but I wanted to finish this. MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Seriously, 5000 WORDS! (more or less) :) Plz review guys, I really do need them to live:( So review if you want me to live long enough to finish this story!:)

Love ya!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N OMG Guys I'm soooo sorry for the wait, but I was really busy. My studying is getting really hard lately, and my shity Maths teacher is a fail, I think I'm forgetting more than I learn:(

Anyway, enough of that:) This chapter starts with like an insight into Finn; I hope I did all right. Enjoy! And you have a certain YouTuber to thank for this, I was bored and she told me to write :D LOVE YOU ALEXIS!:D

Wait I forget to say, this is the longest I have EVER stuck with a story, so keep the reviews coming, I kinda lose interest in writing this far into a story:(

Finn was frustrated. And angry. And bored. His entire body was restless. A sigh filled the air in his small bedroom as the constant rain thudded on the curtained window. He rolled over onto his back, giving up on the thought of sleep. This wasn't the first time he had laid alone in bed, staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming.

His girlfriend, Rachel, still refused to give it up. They had been dating on and off for nearly three years now, and she still wouldn't fucking sleep with him. He was sick of it. Every girlfriend he had was the same, expecting love but giving nothing in return. He groaned and ground his teeth. Rachel… he thought. Such a desperate bitch! He grinned at the thought, how easily he could break the small brunette with a simple text or a word.

His muscles twitched under the light covers as moonlight shone in onto his sleepless form. The whole room was illuminated in a ghostly light, giving it an eerie feel. It didn't bother Finn, however. His thoughts were too far away.

Santana. She had given it up so easily, he hadn't even suggested it; she had simply approached him with the idea in the middle of a crowded hallway. He grinned, his white teeth gleaming in the moonlight, as the memories of the night began to creep up on him. Fuck, she was so hot!

It had been amazing. Santana had skills, that was well known information, but he had never imagined sex that good. He sighed and rolled his eyes. But she could fight, and had proved that to him a few weeks ago. It had been more work than he had expected. Really, he thought she would be willing, that she would go along with it.

And what the hell was with the streaking blonde! That girl was just plain weird. Does Santana like keep her as a pet or something? She seemed kinda mentally impaired or some shit like that and she couldn't talk right… why the hell was she in Santana's house? And why was she so affected by the mention of the Latina?

Finn's eyebrows furrowed as he used all his brainpower to try and come up with an answer to all of these questions, but nothing came to him… well if you don't count several fantasies about Santana and her mysterious naked blonde friend. Finn shook himself out of his thoughts and back into the real world.

Car headlights shone into the room, the yellow light blinding the tall boy that lay in the small single bed. He groaned and covered his eyes with the covers to wait until the light had disappeared.

Sleep wasn't going to come, and he knew it. It had been unlikely a few minutes ago, but now he had to turn himself on by all his thoughts and blow any chance of dreams. Finn sighed and rolled out of bed, falling with a thud to the floor. He blinked and shook his head to clear it, getting to his feet and slowly making his way to the bathroom.

Suddenly a thought struck him. In his tired haze, it seemed like a good plan. It would help his currant state of arousal, quell his want for a certain brunette and therefore solve his problems. He grinned as ideas leaked into his brain, sending a rush of excitement through his body.

He had ammo against Santana, and plenty of it. Now that he knew that the blonde was still somewhere around the town, he could blackmail Santana into anything. But the tall pale girl seemed vicious, dangerous even. She would be tricky to get a hold on, and could cause him a trip to the A&E.

Again his mind wandered. Out of the two, it would be safer, and more beneficial, to get his hands on Santana. She was weaker, smaller than that blonde, and easy to manipulate into anything if she was scared enough. He smiled again and began to walk back into his room.

In minutes he was seated in his car, wearing a pair of old sweatpants, a hoodie and held a ski mask in his firm grasp. He was driving to the Lopez home before he could even think about it. But his mind was set, his hands restless with anticipation of what was to come.

The drive was silent, the radio off, and the engine rumbling quietly. He kept his mind set on the task at hand, refusing to let it wander from his mission. Before he knew it, he stood outside Santana's home. Only one car was parked in the driveway, indication that her father was at work. Finn grinned. It was just too easy.

The tall boy slowly walked in a circle around the house, searching for an easy way in. And he found it. Seriously, this plan was so simple; you'd think that Santana was begging for it. The fucking back door was open!

And so Finn silently crept inside the house, careful not to knock anything over. He glanced around the room he currently occupied. A kitchen, with a small island in the middle, which held an empty bowl with the remains of popcorn at the bottom. Finn narrowed his eyes in confusion, but brushed it off, walking slowly into the room adjacent.

The living room. Again Finn's eyes narrowed in confusion. The couch pillows were in a state; thrown everywhere, fabric pulled in every direction and a small stain on one or two. Finn rolled his eyes, ridding himself of his thoughts and focusing on the reason he was here in the first place.

He climbed the stairs, slowly and carefully, pleading that they wouldn't creek under his weight. Thankfully for him, they didn't and he made it to the top with ease. Glancing around, he took in the five doors surrounding him. One of them held Santana.

Finn grinned and walked to the first one. He pushed it open, but found nothing but the bathroom. The floor was wet, and the shower was still running. Finn shook his head before any thoughts could intercept it. Slowly, he backed out and moved on to the next white door.

Again, he opened it with caution, careful not to attract any attention. This time he was hit with the site of an empty room. There was literally nothing there; it was completely bare. Small amounts of dust had settled on the windowsill and floorboards, but made it apparent that this room was lived in not to long ago.

Finn sighed and closed the door, leading himself back out into the hall. Two down, three to go. Finn flexed his fingers and they brushed fabric. He glanced down to see the forgotten ski mask clutched tightly in his fist. He smiled at his own forgetfulness and slipped the mask on, before slowly making his way toward the third doorway.

Third time lucky he thought as he grabbed the handle and let himself in. The third room was dark, making it impossible to see any occupants. Finn slid inside and shut the door to bock out any light that could wake possible sleeping people.

A slightly familiar scent hit his senses. It was musky, not exactly pleasant but not too bad. His nostrils flared and he blinked in an attempt to clear his vision to see if Santana was in this room. He stood in silence as his eyes adjusted to this new lighting. It was pitch black, not even a sliver of moonlight was present. The room was warm, hot even, but cosy, the carpet soft under his trainer clad feet.

As he began to make out shapes in the room, his eyes fell on what he thought was a bed. There was a human figure under the covers, but it was much too big to be Santana. He sighed but waited for his eyes to give him more insight into his surroundings.

Slowly, he crept forwards to the bedside. Finn's breath caught as he took in the dark shape in front of him. The blonde. Well he guessed it was the blonde, it was defiantly a blonde head of hair lying in the bed. Slowly, his eyes travelled down and widened in shock.

At the blonde girl's naked chest was another head of hair, this one seeming black as night. Finn wouldn't have even noticed it if it wasn't for the tall girl's pale complexion. "Santana?" he whispered, his shock overcoming his sense. He clamped a hand over his mouth as the blonde whimpered and twitched in her sleep. She did not wake, however, and Finn breathed out a sigh of relief.

As tan skin became obvious against the blonde's own, Finn gasped. Santana lay, her face buried in the taller girl's shoulder, her naked back facing the boy, nearly on top of the blonde. The blanket was ridden up slightly, revealing the Latina's toned ass. Finn reached forward, dragging the blanket further away from the two sleeping females.

His irises had completely focused on the girls, the dark no longer having an effect on his sight. His eyes trailed along the curves of both girls' bodies, both pressed together in a tangle of naked limbs. Finn's breathing had halted ages ago, but this would have stopped his heart with shock. Santana's a lesbian?

The Latina was straddling the blonde in her sleep, her pelvis pressed against the taller girl's hips, her arms wrapped tightly around a pale waist. Suddenly, Finn snapped out of his shock. He stumbled backwards, luckily avoiding all obstacles in his way. He flew out the door and down the stairs, vowing to return.

Glee!

Brittany's eyes snapped open, her chest heaving and her breathing rapid. Her eyes flew over the room, checking for dangers and scooping out her surroundings. A strange scent hung in the air, but Brittany chased the thought from her mind, determined to keep herself from spooking and waking the Latina resting on her chest.

The blonde girl took in a deep breath; slightly amused by the way Santana's body rose and fell with her breaths, and sighed. She was sure someone had been in the room last night when she had awoken, but her tired mind had brushed it off as nothing, but know she was truly scared.

Her bright blue eyes fell on the sleeping Latina on her chest and she smiled weakly, only to have it disappear in moments. What if there really was someone in the room last night? What if they had done something to Santana?

Brittany soon found herself terrified, shaking with fear at the thought. She needed the brunette, she didn't understand it but it was true. She didn't think she would be able to get through her days in this world without Santana helping her through it all. Said Latina was woken by the change in the blonde's breathing and opened her eyes to meet Brittany's nervous blues.

"Morning Britt-Britt." She said, a small yawn escaping her lips. Brittany smiled and mimicked the motion, wrapping her arms around Santana for a hug. "Morning Sanny."

Santana rolled her eyes at the nickname but didn't speak against it. Instead she snuggled back into the blonde's body heat and sighed. Suddenly, she realised her position and rolled off the wolf-girl. Brittany's eyes flashed with hurt but she wiped it off quickly, careful not to let the brunette see.

Santana rolled to the side of the bed and sat up; flexing her muscles and fixing her hair as best she could without a mirror. Brittany rolled onto her side, facing the Latina's back with a pout. This happened nearly every time now. It had slowly progressed to the point of nothing involved besides the simple 'sex, sleep, get up and act like nothing happened'.

Brittany sighed inaudibly and stared intently at Santana's naked back, her fingers itching for her to reach out to the tanned skin and run her fingers over it. But her brain told her not to, and she trusted it's decisions. She knew that it wouldn't end well if she did such a thing, and it would only result in her getting even less of the person she longed so desperately for.

Santana stood from the bed and started collecting various pieces of clothing from the floor. She through them into the laundry hamper and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white blouse from her wardrobe.

Without so much as a word, Santana ran into the en suite bathroom to get changed. Brittany's eyes turned downcast at the loss of the brunette's company. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. All she wanted was for the Latina on the other side on that door to cherish her as much as she loved Santana. Well…maybe not love, but she knew she felt something for the brunette, she just didn't understand it.

Brittany lay on her back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She could faintly hear the shower turn on and Santana begin to sing, but right now she didn't even care. She just wanted, no needed, her Santana back. Slowly, the soft lulling of the shower, complete with the Latina's angelic voice began to send the blonde back to sleep.

Brittany cuddled the blankets to her chest and sighed. She grabbed an old stuffed horse toy of Santana's and hugged it to her chest, wishing that it could be the Latina herself instead of one of her possessions, thrown aside when she had gotten sick of it. Brittany's eyes stung at the thought and she shut her eyes tight, wishing for sleep's comforting oblivian.

Again, I'm soooo sorry for the wait…. and for the short chapter:( The next one will be longer. So what do you think? I'm sorry, but I wanted to spice up the Brittana :D Review if you like updates!

Love ya 333

-S


	14. Chapter 14

/N I'm sooo sorry I'm taking so long to update, I just really didn't feel like following the storyline. Plus, I have exams and I've been trolling tumblr, cause everyone goes through that time in their life…. when they finally discover that site. Anyway, I need reviews to live (as does everyone) sooo… please! :)

BTW; This starts off exactly where the last chapter ended, with Santana pov of the situation.

As soon as she was inside the safe confines of her bathroom, Santana fell against the door and sank to the floor. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and her chest ached. She could hear Brittany's sighs and whimpers from the other side of the door and each one stabbed her heard like a thousand needles. And that was the problem.

Santana couldn't believe herself. She was sick, in more ways than one. First; she was basically taking advantage of a feral girl only a few months back in human company. Second; now that she had had sex with said girl, she had started feeling different. Weird, but good different.

She knew what it was, and it terrified her. She was Santana Lopez, HBIC of McKinley, and here she was, going soft for a girl… a girl. She buried her head in her knees, hugging them to her chest as her small body rocked with silent sobs. She could hear Brittany's own from the other room and it only intensified the pain in her chest.

The Latina felt her body pull her towards the wolf-girl in the other room, but she fought against herself. This wasn't happening, not to her. She didn't even like people, never mind… that feeling that was more than like. She couldn't even think it, but she knew, deep down, that it was true, and it was happening.

But she was scared of what she felt, so she sank into her defence mechanism. Fuck and leave. It had solved many problems in the past, so what would be the difference now. She crawled into the shower, not even feeling the scalding water on her bare skin. Tears slowly began to escape their prison, and she let them.

Her chest ached as Brittany continued to whimper in the other room. It was loud enough that she could here it over the pounding of the water and through the heavy door. Slowly, the sound of the blonde's cries lessened and eventually drew to a stop, indicating Brittany's sleep.

Santana slowly exited the shower, drying her body carefully, taking as much time as she could before she would have to face the girl in the other room again. Nerves wreaked her body as she opened the door to walk in. But they were brushed away by the sight in front of her.

Brittany lay in her bed, a stuffed pony toy clutched to her chest, her face buried in the pillow, her chin pressed to her chest. Santana smiled weakly but, realising what she was doing, wiped it from her face quickly. She slowly walked over to the sleeping beauty and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Britt. Wake up Britt-Britt." She whispered as Brittany stirred, her eyes remaining shut. "Come on, B. Wake up." The blonde woke from her dose, her bright blue eyes falling on the brunette. They atomically softened and she grinned, before the smile left her face completely, leaving one of sadness.

Santana quickly picked up on Brittany mood swing and she sighed. She leaned up and the blonde pulled herself into sitting position, waiting for Santana to help her get dressed. The Latina went through her wardrobe, searching for one of the underwear sets she had bought for the wolf-girl.

She found a bright pink pair and through it in Brittany's general direction. The blonde reached out to catch it and began to pull into on, having learned the art from Santana. The brunette watched as she dressed, hiding her body from prying brown eyes.

Brittany felt eyes following her, but she didn't do anything to stop it. She craved Santana's attention, and she was sure to get it like this. She heard a distinct huff as the Latina stormed out of the room in anger.

Brittany was suddenly filled with her own fiery anger. Her brain short-circuited and quickly forgot everything she had learned in the past few days. All she knew was that the Latina down the stairs was causing her pain. She also knew that Santana had mated with her, and was now ignoring her, and her fury rose, her eyes flashing. Animal instinct took over. It was fight or flight, and Brittany wanted to fight.

Brittany flew down the stairs at a near run. "Santana!" she yelled, making the brunette sitting at the table jump. Santana's head swung to face the fuming blonde and her eyes widened. She had never, through all fights and all clawing, seen Brittany truly mad.

The blonde face was consorted in fury, her teeth snapping air and spitting, her hands clawing air as her eyes burned. Her body was hunched over, like when the girl fist came to the Lopez home and her feet were shoulder width apart, a fighting stance.

Brittany gnashed her teeth. "What did I do?" she shouted, her eyes shining. "Why you avoiding me?"

The words hit Santana like a slap in the face and she feel back in a similar effect. "Britt?" The feral girl held up a hand to silence her, another trick she had learned from watching Santana.

Brittany growled. "I'm sick of this! Mating and acting nothing happened!" Santana bit her bottom lip, scared of the blonde's suddenly dominance. The Latina had done her research, but had never expected this. She knew all about wolves, but such an act was near unheard of in females. Though Brittany was not a true wolf, she sure acted like one sometimes. And this was Brittany marking her territory.

Brittany's eyes narrowed and Santana swallowed in fear. This is going to be a long night…

Glee!

Eleven hours, endless tears and several strings of curses later, Santana lay on the couch, a blanket lying over her chest and her mind begging for sleep to come. She was still wearing her 'Cheerios' uniform, as she couldn't get into her room. Brittany was upstairs in bed, her growling audible from Santana's place downstairs.

The Latina sighed and closed her eyes, her head pounding and echoing the near constant hum of growls. "Shut the fuck up Brittany!" she hissed, her own teeth bared as she covered her head with the pillow. But, deep, deep down, she knew this was her fault.

Brittany would never have had to prove this kind of thing if Santana hadn't been a bitch to her. And the brunette knew that. Not that she would ever admit it.

She knew what she was doing. She was breaking both of their hearts. With that thought on her mind, she allowed her tired eyes to close and the loud grumbling to lull her to sleep.

But what she didn't know was that there was another player in this game. He stood outside the house, plotting his next move. As the Latina feel asleep, the boy outside covered hit face with is ski mask. The light upstairs switched off but was on again in less than an hour.

In a few minutes he saw the light turn off in the bedroom for a second time that night and knew the blonde was out of the way. But he waited for an hour before he made his move.

He had witnessed all the fighting that day, and knew that the blonde wouldn't really listen to any commotion downstairs if Santana was to awaken during his plan. His hand clutched the bottle of chloroform and he grinned, slipping into the house that Santana had conveniently forgotten to lock.

Later that same night, Finn stood in the very motel room he had shared with Santana before, a victorious grin plastered over his face, while the Latina sat in a chair in front of him, tied by her wrists to the back of the seat. She was out cold, the drug he had given her doing its job well.

She would wake soon, and the thought excited the boy in front of her lifeless form. Soon, she would give into him, and would be in his control completely. Forget the blonde girl, Santana would be his.

As soon as the thought crossed Finn's mind, Santana began to stir. Finn grinned as the brunette shook off the haze that came from the drug and lifted her head with a sigh. Recognition filled her eyes and her pulled at her bindings, panic quickly taking over her body.

Suddenly she stopped. Her head slowly raised and her eyes landed on him. Her eyes narrowed and her eyes flashed with anger. "What the actual fuck!" she yelled, her struggling returning twice as hard as before. "Are you fucking insane?"

Finn was taken aback by Santana's outburst and blinked his head rapidly. He didn't answer her question, instead shaking his head and opening the door to leave. Santana continued to yell insults at him, quickly switching to a string of Spanish. Finn's eyes narrowed and he sneered at her. She sent the expression back as he slammed the door on her, leaving her alone in the motel room, tied to a chair in the darkness.

Finn smiled as he jumped into his car, the sun was coming up in the distance. He needed to get home and act as if nothing had happened. And then he could return in the night. By then Santana's sprit would be broken, and she would fall into his arms easily. He grinned at the thought and started the engine to drive home.

Glee!

Brittany's eyes snapped open as sunlight invaded her room. She growled at the sun and raised a hand to shield her face from the obnoxious light. She stretched her tired limbs but didn't move from her place on the warm sheets. How she ever slept on the hard forest floor, she would never know.

The smell she could only ever identify as 'Santana' wafted around the room, filling her senses and enticing a long sigh from her lips. She cuddled into the sheets, breathing deeply and smiling brightly. Then she remembered the night's events and froze.

Her face morphed into one of sorrow and she groaned, muffling it in the pillow. She hated fighting with Santana, it hurt her chest, and wished she could re-do the night; it could have ended so differently.

But she knew very well that she would have continued to be nothing but a quick release to the Latina if she hadn't done something, and she would have cracked eventually anyway. She needed to make Santana see what it was like for her. She didn't understand the brunette's hate for her, she though Santana cared about her.

In the pack, mating was something sacred. Not just a release for anyone. So Brittany didn't understand the way Santana acted. And she suspected she never would.

But she also knew that she felt something for the brunette. Like the way the older wolves would explain to her, the knowing feeling that… this was the one. Sudden need to see her Latina overwhelmed her and she shot up from the bed, defying gravity in her rise.

Her ears pricked as she tried to listen for signs that Santana was awake, but she found nothing. So she slowly crept down the hall and down the stairs. She knew that the tanned girl had slept on the couch. During one of her nightly awakenings, she had wandered down the stairs and spotted Santana sleeping restlessly on the couch, before darting upstairs again.

But the couch was empty. The cushions were ruffled and obviously slept on, but no one was present. Confusion filled the blonde and her eyes narrowed. She scanned the room, looking for danger. After finding none, Brittany searched the room. She looked everywhere, in every tiny corner that couldn't have hidden a child, never mind a teenager.

Panic slowly began to seep into Brittany's mind. She was quickly becoming nervous, and, after she had searched the entire house from top to bottom, fear hit her with full force.

Would Santana leave her alone just because they had a fight? Was she coming back? Or had something bad happened to her?

At the thought of someone harming 'her' Santana, Brittany fingers curled into claws and her jaw clenched. But her body gave way under her and she fell onto the couch, her tears pouring from eyes like small rivers. Images flashed in her head, eerily familiar to her.

She whined and clutched her knees to her chest, digging her nailing into the naked skin. She needed Santana to chase away the terrifying memories and images filling her scared mind. She wanted to apologise to the Latina, tell her how she felt.

On the other hand, Santana could have just gone to the shop or to Quinn's. Or maybe Brittany had gotten the days mixed up and today was a school day. This calmed the blonde's terror, but not completely. She was still worried.

Suddenly a shrill ring filled the room, scaring the blonde. Brittany yelped in fight and flew behind the couch, her eyes wide and her body shaking. The ringing continued, and Brittany scanned the room, trying to find the source of the noise.

Eventually, her eyes fell on the small device on the table beside the couch. It was lit up and vibrating. She recognised it as the small machine Santana always kept with her. She never left the house without it. She used it to do something called 'texting' with her friends and could talk with people who weren't even in the room with it.

Brittany was fascinated with the little device and studied it intently while Santana had used it. So she knew the basics of how it worked. Slowly, she approached the 'phone' and picked it up, pressing the button she thought would stop the sound. She smiled when the ringing halted, but was startled when she heard a familiar voice.

"Santana? Hello? Why are you being so quiet?" Brittany's eyes widened and she stared at the small machine in her hands in awe. "Santana! Answer me!"

Brittany slowly brought the phone to her ear, like she ad seen Santana to countless times. "Hello?" she said carefully. The person on the other end of the magical piece of plastic gasped. "Brittany? Where's Santana?"

Brittany whimpered in distress. "Not here. Santana's not with you?" Quinn's breathing picked up. Santana would never leave Brittany alone in the house.

"Brittany, I need you to wait there. I'll be there in a few minutes!" With that, Quinn's voice disappeared and Brittany was left alone in the house, scared and worried. But she forcibly relaxed herself. Quinn would be here soon and they would find Santana and bring her home.

Brittany grinned at the thought. An idea came to her and she dashed up the stairs. She would find Santana, if it was the last thing she ever did.

A/N So what do you think? Will it be the last thing she ever does? 'Chills' LOL anyway…. Please review and I'll love you forever! :)

-Saoirse :D


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hi! I like this chapter, something is actually happening! :O lol Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think :)

Ps. Sorry this was so long coming, I was being overworked at school… :'( on the good side, I now have an email address so you can send me PM's now! :)

I want to thank all who are reviewing, faving and alerting, I LOVE YOU ALL! 33333

Santana sat alone in the stingy motel room, the only sounds of her growling stomach and the dripping tap. The rope tying her wrists to the back of the chair was slowly beginning o dig into her skin and her head ached from lack of fluids. The only thing keeping her from fainting was pure fury.

She was angry with Finn and his sick mind. She was angry with Brittany, for being so easily angered over nothing. She stopped herself. She wasn't mad at Brittany, it wasn't her fault. Brittany was just frustrated and confused.

Her fear was making her think such things. The terror that this was it, that Finn could have it in him to kill her, or rape her. Disgust washed over her like a tidal wave, surrounding her to the point of retching.

She tried to think positively. Maybe Brittany had woken up and… what? What could the blonde actually do to help her, besides coming her herself and getting hurt? Santana felt sick at the thought, but she couldn't figure out why. Finn would kill Brittany, she knew that. A small tear roiled down her cheek and dripped onto her shoulder.

This was all her fault. She shouldn't have taken Finn so lightly, allowing him to do this. She shouldn't have slept with Brittany; a mentally instable girl with no knowledge of normal human life. She should have just let her dad get rid of the blonde, give her to people who could help her. No, what she did was right. She couldn't bare the thought of some unknown man shoving various pills and medications down Brittany's throat in an attempt to help her, instead doing what Santana knew would scar the blonde for life.

The sun had come up a little over two hours ago, and Santana vaguely wondered what time it was. Brittany usually woke at sunrise, so she wondered what the taller girl thought was going on. Hopefully Brittany just assumed she was at Quinn's and didn't get too scared. She hated that Brittany could be scared.

The door flew open, blinding the Latina as sunlight streamed in. A large silhouette filled the door, black as night against the bright light. Santana narrowed her eyes at the shadow, ready for a fight.

"Hello San." The voice rang through her ears, sending her fury skyrocketing. "Don't call me that!" she spat, struggling weakly against the seemingly unbreakable bonds, her raw wrists screaming at her to stop.

Finn chuckled darkly, stepping in and closing the door behind him. Santana felt her breathing accelerate and struggled harder, her heart beating out of her chest in panic. Finn smiled and began to walk slowly towards her. "It's okay, San." He said, his voice sickly smooth.

Santana trashed and kicked, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in the room with this giant, as she screamed out in fear. Finn was at her side in seconds, rubbing her shoulders to relax her. "Relax San, it's okay. The sooner you except this the sooner it will get better."

The Latina froze at the touch, disgust overwhelming her. "Don't touch me!" she said, as calmly as the situation would allow her. When Finn didn't raise his hand from her skin, Santana kicked out, trying to knock him away from her. Only when she felt her foot collide with something hard, did a smile grace her features.

Finn hissed in pain, her hand leaving her shoulder as he doubled over to rub his shin. Santana grinned in triumph and struggled hastily, knowing it would be useless, but needing something to help her through this.

Finn growled, feeling a bruise blossom on his leg. Santana was struggling widely, her arms aching from their long imprisonment, as he watched with slight interest. The Latina's chair was bouncing from the floor with the force of her fight, her tear bared in anger as her chest heaved.

The ropes were digging into her wrists, drawing blood. Finn's eyes widened as the red dripped down Santana's arms like rivers, standing out against her tanned skin. "San! San, stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

Finn began walking towards the struggling brunette, reaching out to stop her. Santana whirled on him as fast as her binding would allow her, fire burning in her eyes. "Take one step more, Orca and I swear you won't ever use those legs again!" she hissed, her actions robotic.

The giant boy ignored her comment and reached out his monstrous hand to steady her. Santana glared at him, her face one of pure fury. As soon as Finn's hand was in her range, the Latina bared her teeth and sank them into the exposed flesh.

Finn screamed, pulling his hand away and cradling it as it bled. Santana smiled, a small amount of blood coating her teeth and lips. Finn narrowed his eyes at the laughing girl, his emotions present in his features. They changed from his normal dazed look, to shock, to absolute fury.

Santana could feel the feelings rolling form him, and sensed the danger. She flinched, waiting for the blow that was sure to come, but it never did. Slowly, Santana glanced back up, to see empty air.

She could hear Finn in the adjoining room, crashing and cursing, looking for something. The Latina sighed. She couldn't fight him off for long, and she knew it. But she could sure as hell try.

She let her head loll back, trying to ease the pounding. She hadn't eaten all day, her stomach growled from hunger. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes still stinging with tears. Was this karma? Punishment for something?

She sighed and sent up a prayer, begging for someone, something to save her from this misery.

Glee!

Quinn sighed as she tried to retrain the taller blonde. Brittany struggled and whined in her seat belt, itching at the sweatshirt and jeans she had thrown on in preparation of fighting for Santana. Quinn rolled her eyes at Brittany's attics, swatting the taller girls hands down.

"Brittany! Come on! Stop fidgeting and help me look for Santana!" Brittany sighed and dropped her hands. "Okay Q." she said, huffing as she fell back into her seat with her arms folded her leg shaking with her pent up energy.

Quinn sighed. She knew Brittany was scared and worried, she could feel it radiating from the blonde. But that wasn't going to help them find Santana… unless Brittany was like a sniffer dog…

She smiled and shook off the interesting image in her head, holding in her laugh. She needed to keep her head level and focus on the task. It was apparent that Brittany could not.

Quinn sighed and searched her mind, she needed to think back. Think of the last person she had seen Santana fight with. Think of where Santana could have gone with a certain person. She couldn't have gone off to murder Rachel, but it was unlikely. The brunette had even begun to warm up to the short girl. So who the hell could she had gone with-

Suddenly the memory hit Quinn like a ton of bricks. Santana had fought with Finn! And to top it off, she had cried afterwards. Cried and Santana didn't belong in the same sentence. The feared Satan had blubbered like a baby after a five-minute conversation with the giant.

Quinn slammed her foot down on the brake, stopping the car instantly. Brittany yelped as her body flew forwards, but she was saved from injury by her seat belt. "Quinn!" she yelled. "What you doing?"

The shorter blonde didn't even bother answering Brittany, instead turning the car as fast as she could and flying down the road at remarkable speeds. She had a feeling as to where Santana could be, but she hoped to god she was wrong.

Glee!

Santana sliced the ropes with her sharp, manicured nails. She had been attempting to cut them for over an hour now, and was slowly beginning to feel them weakening.

The room had once again darkened, and Finn slept soundly on the bed behind her chair. But she refused to let the lure of sleep take her. She needed this time to put her plan into action. But apparently, it was proving more difficult than planned.

She groaned as she felt yet another nail crack. That was four already. The price of freedom was taking its toll on her perfected claws, but she was willing to deal.

AS the ropes fell from around her arms, Santana let out a small whoop of delight, instantly covering her mouth as panic attacked her. "Shit!" she hissed, as Finn stirred in his sleep. Finn's eyes slowly opened to fall on the frozen Latina.

"Santana?" he asked, hastily blinking away the sleep in his eyes. Santana smiled weakly and quickly darted towards the door, desperately trying to open the, apparently locked, door. Finn was on his feet with surprising grace, his arms wrapping around the struggling brunette.

"Santana! There's no way out. It's just us here!" Santana's eyes widened and she screamed, clawing at the tall boy with all her remaining strength. "Let go of me Finn!" she screamed, kicking out at him.

Finn wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her from the ground easily, carrying the girl to the bed. He threw her down and climbed on beside her, sitting close, stroking her leg.

"San… why do you keep trying to get away?" the Latina scoffed at Finn's words.

"What the fuck to you think?" Santana spat, shrinking away from the boy's clammy hands. Finn's eyes gave away his hurt for a second, before they clouded over once again.

"Explain to me then." Santana rolled her eyes and shied away from Finn once again, getting up from the bed once again. When the slow boy didn't move, Santana scanned the room for escape. It seemed that Finn didn't think she would get out and didn't see the point of tying her up again. For this she was thankful, but she knew how to spend her newfound freedom, searching for escape.

She surveyed the windows, all were locked, but she could break them if it came to it. by the looks of the simple furnished room, that was really her only choice. She sighed and slumped slightly. She could wait until Finn left again or went to sleep, and then make her move.

Two thick arms folded around her from behind and she flinched. "San…." Finn sighed. Santana nearly gagged with disgust as she tried to pull out of the strong arms, but she was trapped. "Come here."

The brunette began to panic as she was dragged towards the bed. She let out a scream, kicking out wildly. "Shhh." Finn murmured, seemingly unaware of her panic. "It's okay."

"You're a fucking psycho!" Santana yelled, scratching Finn's arms. The taller didn't seem to notice, as he pulled her down, trapping her under him. Santana struggled wildly, panic taking over her mind. All she could think of was escape. All else was gone from her mind. But her body was weak from her day of being tied up, and she was defenceless.

"It's alright Santana," Finn said, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You want this, trust me."

Suddenly the sound of screeching tires filled the small room. It was followed by a sound Santana had never been so happy to hear. Finn didn't even notice as he leaned down to kiss her neck, his own pleasure stopping his senses from working properly. The sound of police sirens.

But what did startle Finn for his dream was a loud crash. Santana swung her head to the right and gasped at what she saw. Brittany stood in the doorway; the actual door lying on the floor where it had fallen.

Brittany let out a roar. It was… unexplainable. Full of pure and honest rage. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes glinted as she bared her whitened teeth, clawing air. Finn sprang from Santana's body, the realness of the situation finally sinking through his thick skull.

The blonde growled at Finn, crab walking around him, much like her wolf origins would. The boy seemed genuinely scared of the growling girl. Her burning eyes stared him down as Santana watched, transfixed, on the bed.

Outside, she could hear the police sirens nearing. Brittany must have ether run here or gotten a lift with maybe Quinn. But by the way her chest heaved, Santana suspected the first option. Brittany stood to her full height and, though having nothing on Finn, intimidated even Santana.

Suddenly, Brittany struck. She charged at Finn, colliding with his stomach and sending them both falling to the floor. Finn groaned as the air was knocked from his lungs. His back hit the floor and Brittany straddled him, her teeth bared and her nails clawing his face.

"Don't touch San!" Brittany screamed, biting and scratching the yelling boy. Finn covered his face feebly with his hands, but Brittany was quick. She pinned his hands to the floor and roared in his face, her face animalistic and terrifying. She smiled slightly and began to lean down towards the boy, her teeth bared and ready to bite.

But two uniformed men pulled her from Finn's body. None of the three people had even noticed the policemen's entry. Brittany kicked and screamed to be freed, but was ignored as Finn was pinned and handcuffed.

Santana didn't remember much after that. Fatigue was overtaking her already weak body. A day and a half without food and reduced her to nothing, and she just wanted to sleep.

Her eyes began to flutter shut, but Brittany's screams of her name woke her every time she began to fall asleep. "No, don't!" she heard the familiar voice of her father, and blinked her eyes open. Antonio was prying the guard off Brittany, allowing the blonde to rush to her side.

Antonio followed Brittany lead and scooped her into his arms. "Santana?" he asked. She murmured a response, to tired to really bother. All she wanted was to sleep, and maybe get some food. Brittany mewling sent little painful sparks through her body. The blonde sounded so scared, heartbroken.

Santana blinked and focused on Brittany. Those eyes. She smiled. She could stare at them for years and never get bored. The wolf girl offered a tiny smile, wrapping her arms around the brunette as much as she could around Antonio. The Latino smiled weakly at Brittany's expression, one of pure terror and need.

As the ambulance sirens blasted and she felt herself being lifted once again, Santana succumbed to her weakness. As her world faded to black, she could faintly hear Brittany let out one last heartbroken whimper.

A/N Again, sorry for the wait. :) if you what me to put anything into this, just send me a PM.

Please review and make me happy! :D

LOVE YA

-S


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm loving them so much!**

Santana was exhausted. Her whole body was rooted to the floor under her, simply too tired to move.

She could hear people around her, their voices, hushed whispers. Her eyes were closed, hindering her sight, but her ears gave her an idea of the outside world. A high-pitched sound was constant, and several of the people around her body grumbled loudly every few minutes as a cause of it.

The Latina didn't find anything that bad about the squeaking, it kept her focused on something other than the black surrounding her, and so she listened intently. For some strange reason, she found comfort in the whining. She didn't really understand it, but she liked the feeling it gave her.

She would have smiled, but, as she had recently realised, she couldn't move her face… or her body in general. She inwardly grimaced at the reminder as the near constant whimper started up again. It brought a smile to her… insides as she relaxed into herself.

Again, the low whispers began, some of the voices grumbling at the squeaking, others discussing topics she didn't quite understand. Santana sighed and turned her restless attention back to the people in the room. One voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Every time she thought she was close, the person would leak from her tired mind.

The whine was ringing in her ears, as if it was an echo. She could hear footsteps, but ignored them in favour of listening to the whimpers.

As her hearing began to get better, she could suddenly hear the voices. One was deep, masculine, while another was painfully light, a young girl possibly. The last she knew. Her father was there, she could sense him. He was upset about something, but she couldn't figure out what. She didn't understand what was wrong.

The whimpers escalated as the first, male voice neared her, almost turning into growls. "Get that girl out! I'm sick of her being in here, it's not safe and she hindering me from helping your daughter!" The growls halted as a loud bark filled the air. Santana's mind whirled. What was happening?

The growling returned, and suddenly, two hands gripped her arms with painful force. She would have whimpered, if not for the quick release of pressure, as if the person above her could sense her hurt.

"San!"

That voice. Santana knew that voice. A longing filled her chest, begging her to open her eyes, needing to see the face of the beauty she now knew to be there. Brittany.

Deep inside herself, she strained her entire body, trying to move, to open her eyes and give Brittany the relief she needed. Santana didn't understand why the wild girl sounded so desperate, but she did know she needed to end it. And to do that, she needed to get up.

She started with her hands, flexing the muscles as much as she could. The argument was still going on around her, Brittany's whimpered growls echoing in her ears. It drove her on, and she found herself slowly beginning to open her eyes.

Everything was blurry. Santana could make out the people in the room, but she didn't recognise their faces. A tall blonde, probably the one she longed to see, was battling a strange man in uniform, her limbs failing as she warned him away. Another blonde sat a chair beside her bed, her attention focused on the fight. Quinn maybe?

Brittany let out a yelp as the nurse finally caught her wrist, desperately pulling away, trying to free herself. Animal instinct was strong within the girl; she just needed to be beside her mate, it was an urge that she could not ignore.

Brittany didn't understand why Santana wouldn't wake, or why the machine beside her was beeping so loud. The wolf-girl just wanted her lover to wake, she hated the constant feel of sadness that plagued this strange smelling place, the occasional scream or cry, and it terrified her.

But she stayed, for Santana. She was determined to wait it out. Santana wouldn't leave her alone for long; she was right there, just taking one of her usual long sleeps. But this time it felt different. All the wires sticking out of tanned skin worried Brittany, and the atmosphere was scary.

The way Santana's father, the only male human Brittany trusted and believed in, was crying, was kinda freaky. It made it a thousand times worse that the usually strong and brave man she had come to respect as an alpha, was scared.

It was simple what she wanted. Santana to open her eyes and hold her like she used to, without a care in the world.

As the nurse began pulling Brittany from the room, the wolf-girls need to be beside Santana increased incredibly. Adrenaline pumped through the blonde, giving her strength to break away from the nurse and run to the Latina's bedside. Something was going to happen, Brittany could feel it within her very self.

The beeping machine beside her was going like crazy; Brittany couldn't tell whether she should be nervous or excited. Quinn, who had been dosing in the chair on the other side of the bed, started awake, her eyes wide as she took in the mad heart monitor.

Brittany glanced over at the other blonde for guidance. She had begun doing this regularly, as Quinn seemed to hold much knowledge; she held in it her very eyes. Her light hazels were those of someone older, much more mature. Brittany looked up to the shorter girl, she didn't really know why, but she did.

At this moment, Quinn was ecstatic. Her leg was shaking with pent up energy, her hair wild and her eyes darting between the machines and Santana. Brittany took this as good and grinned, her baby blue eyes refusing to leave the sleeping beauty.

Santana was still. In fact, the entire room was still. No one was moving, or ever breathing, as all waited for some sign of awakening. Anything.

A nurse slowly began to move forwards to the bed. Brittany sensed the movement and whipped her head around, her eyes threatening and her teeth baring themselves briefly, before shielding themselves behind her lips once again. Antonio pulled the nurse back; the last thing that was needed was Brittany's protectiveness being uncovered.

The tall blonde's eyes were unblinking. She wasn't moving, was still as one dead, but the small whimpers she released revealed her life. The room was stifling, all preparing for disaster, or the small chance of relief.

Brittany's eyes were glued to the brunette, flitting over her whole body, looking for a sign. And she found one.

Santana's finger twitched, only in the slightest, but enough for the blonde to notice. Brittany's eyes grew wide, comically so, and she let out a strange barking whine. Santana's eyes began moving behind her lids, searching for the sound. The tall girl above her went into a frenzy of barks and howls, startling the remaining nurses and doctors.

Antonio was ecstatic, but he kept his distance. As much as he loved his daughter, he was scared of Brittany's reaction. While the girls weren't watching, he had spent much time studying the mating patterns of wolves, and if anyone was to get between Brittany and Santana, they would have little chance of living to tell the tale.

And, he was balancing on a thin line. As soon as Santana had been brought into the hospital, the guards had found him. They had questioned him about Brittany, why he had her, who she was, why she acted…well, like a dog. He didn't need Brittany attacking anyone; it might knock him off the delicate balance.

He had told the truth. Everything, right out there for them to see. But, as he hadn't technically kidnapped Brittany, or stolen her from the hospital, he was found not guilty of anything. But he was careful. The Guards made sure that he knew; Brittany could be taken into custody at one tiny offence.

The hospital planned to observe the blonde and see how much her brain had developed, and they had. The doctors found Brittany to be of all right standing, and recovering at a steady pace. At the rate she was going, she would heal well at least, if not better, at the Lopez residence rather than in a hospital.

But right now, the blonde was harmless, too busy with her injured mate. She was frozen above Santana's body, waiting with wolves' patience. Slowly, the Latina began to move. First, a batter on an eyelid or a small twitch of her limbs. But she was moving quickly.

Brittany grinned as Santana opened her dark eyes for the first time in two days. The first thing those eyes fell on were Brittany's light blues. Santana's plump lips pulled back in a smile, a smile that spread to her whole face in seconds.

Brittany's smile widened as she took in the awakened girl. She kept eye contact as she slowly lower herself down to lay beside her mate with a content sigh. The nurses quickly took note of Santana's heart monitor and fluids before pronouncing her as remarkably stable for such a short amount of time, and left the room to Antonio, Quinn and the two girls.

Brittany's eyes never left Santana, and Santana's never left her. Quinn sat in her chair, a smug grin on her face as she watched the two she predicted would be together, her mind telling her to leave them. So she slowly climbed to her feet and shuffled from the room, unnoticed by anyone, and fled to the canteen.

"Hi Sanny." Brittany muttered and she buried her face in tanned skin at Santana's neck, breaking eye contact. The brunette rested her head atop the blonde's with a sigh, her eyes drooping once again. She remained awake, however, to meet her father's eyes, a smile on her lips. He returned the gesture and sat in the chair that had been so recently vacated by Quinn.

With her father standing watch over her, and Brittany lying at her side, Santana finally felt at ease, able to relax. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut, her arms tightening around the blonde girl as she did so.

Brittany opened her eyes while Santana drifted to sleep, starting awake to protect her now vulnerable mate. In her eyes, Santana was still unsafe, needing to be protected. Brittany was there now, and would never allow the brunette to be hurt again.

With a small huff, the blonde lifted her head from Santana's neck, scanning the room with quick blue eyes, but only finding Antonio relaxing in the chair, her eyes becoming soft as she saw no threats. She smiled to the man, her hands holding Santana in a light, but strong, grip.

He smiled back to Brittany, averting his gaze quickly from the pair though, watchful of Brittany's protective nature. Although he knew that she believed he was ahead in the 'pack', watching a pair was disrespectful.

Instead he reached into his bag beside the bed, pulling out a book, opened it and began to read, keeping half an eye on the couple.

Brittany nodded her head in respect and let her head fall back onto Santana's chest, letting out a slow breath as she did so. She placed a light kiss to the underside of the shorter girl's jaw, smiling when Santana sighed and gripped her tighter in her sleep.

Brittany allowed her eyes to shut, her mind to go blank and finally relax, knowing that Santana really was safe this time. She could sleep properly now.

Antonio watched on, with emotion filling his chest. This was true love, however strange, and it was beautiful.

**A/N Sorry this was so short, and bad, but I wanted to get this out here :) Only one chapter left I think :(. Review if you want that update fast!**

**LOVE YA'LL!**

**-S**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you so much for reading on. And to those who were here from the start… how on earth did you stick with this? I love you all, thank you sooo much. This has been my most reviewed, alerted and faved story so far, and I'm proud of it. Thank you all, I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Brittany lay out on the soft bed sheets, her pale body spread out and relaxed as she daydreamed, the last remains of sleep still found in her light blue eyes. The first appearance of sunlight was slowly seeping in through the curtains, colouring the room a deep pink and entrancing the blonde it encased.

Beside Brittany lay a brunette. Still asleep, Santana's face was relaxed and smooth, unaffected by the troubles of waking life. It often distracted Brittany, how perfect this one person could be. Everything about the Latina was, well there were no words in Brittany's, now incredible, vocabulary to describe her mate. Santana was beyond anything that she had seen, anything that could ever exist.

The blonde smiled down at Santana, absentmindedly stroking dark hair from a caramel face. Santana was a heavy sleep, and didn't notice that change. Brittany propped herself up on one elbow so she could stare down at Santana, her cobalt eyes flying over the brunette, socking in every perfect detail.

A lot had happened over the past year. A year, Brittany could hardly believe so much time had gone by. It had seemed like the blink of an eye, quicker than a hummingbird's wing beat. But a year none the less. A year spent with Santana.

Brittany grinned to herself, rolling her eyes at her own cheesiness. The first few weeks after 'the Finn incident' were crazy. Police constantly in the house, all those people that kept shining lights in her eyes 'to check her brain for development' and that man with the briefcase that kept discussing what to do with Finn.

Brittany hated that man, he had made Santana upset with every visit. Every day he was present, ending with the brunette in her arms, baling her eyes out over everything. And back then, Brittany hadn't known what to do; she couldn't even help the Latina, though she would have given anything to be able to.

And look where they were now, laid out on Santana's bed, drinking in the early morning sunlight while one stood watch over the other. Brittany still hadn't gotten over her sleeping patterns, but she liked it this way, she felt she could keep Santana safe, that if Finn ever came back, Santana wouldn't be hurt.

Anger flared through the blonde, and she took a deep breath to contain it. Finn was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Sentenced to prison for two more years, with a restraining order from Santana, Brittany was sure that the giant boy was gone, leaving them happy and safe, together.

Brittany loved her new life, the pure domestic outlook it left her with, like they were a normal family. It filled her with such a sense of pride, that the people here liked her, accepted her for what she was and what she meant to Santana.

She remembered the first time she had met Rachel Berry. She nearly laughed out loud at the thought. The short girl was so fascinated by the wolf girl, like she was some sort of experiment. Santana had invited the Glee Club over to meet Brittany that day, like it was a rite of passage. At first, Brittany was nervous, but she got over it as soon as the group entered.

Rachel had stared at her for about ten minutes before walking up to the blonde. Brittany had known very well that the brunette was staring at her, but she waiting on Rachel's own time, not wanting to scare Santana's friends away. But by the end of the day, Brittany was wishing she had mauled some sort of cute animal in front of the brunette just so she could escape her.

Rachel had spent over two hours, and that's not exaggerating, questioning Brittany, all while Santana laughed evilly from the safety of across the room. "So, Brittany, how did you end up at the Lopez household?" "Brittany, was it a hard transaction from the forest to the suburban home?" "Do you eat raw meat?" or the most awkward, which caused Santana to burst out laughing from her safety point, "Did you participate in sexual intercourse while you were situated in the pack?"

At that point, Brittany had just left, without reason or excuse, just literally got up and left to talk with the others, this time a boy wearing a frilly shirt and a girl with 'Diva' written in huge letters across her chest, who she was introduced to as Kurt and Mercedes. Rachel hadn't stayed still for long however, and Brittany spend the rest of the night avoiding questions, while Santana was thoroughly unhelpful, watching from her safe distance.

Eventually, Quinn had led the short girl outside and Brittany had been able to relax, finding that she really liked Santana's school friends. They were very accepting of her, as if it was an everyday occurrence to find out your friend had kept a wild girl in her house for half a year. Come to think of it, Brittany never knew what Quinn and Rachel did outside. She smiled and let her mind wander over the possibilities.

Brittany blinked and brought herself back to reality, her hand freezing on her lovers head as she did so. Santana huffed and groaned, leaning her head back up to regain the friction against her roots. Brittany grinned and resumed her hands ministrations, letting Santana relax once again. The Latina had always loved to be petted like that, why people taught Brittany was the dog of the two, she never knew.

Brittany smiled and let her head fall so she could look out the window at the sun rise. Such a sight was one she had seen many times before, but it never failed to amaze her. The way the bright yellow and pink mashed together, varying greatly, yet perfect together, gave her a sense of wonderment. Even in the forest, the pack had wondered about her obsession with the sky. The night stars or the morning sun, either way, Brittany was watching it, marvelling in it, but she had never been able to explain it.

As she stared at the rising sun, she was reminded of her own life, how she had collided with a different world and yet, seemed to meld into it, not missing her old one at all. Though this world was very different from her old one, she loved it all the same. And in this world, she had Santana.

Said Latina jolted in her sleep, as if Brittany's thoughts of her had disturbed her slumber. Brittany's head whipped around to face Santana, her hand weaving through her hair as she did so, trying to sooth the brunette and relax her once again. Santana rolled over, snuggling into the blonde's warm body, nuzzling under her chin.

Brittany smiled. Her mate was adorable, she truly was, and anyone who taught differently was insane under Brittany's diagnosis. The Latina threw her arm over Brittany's waist, dragging her closer, not that she got any resistance.

Brittany rested her head on her…. sort of girlfriend's hair, inhaling deeply. She loved everything about Santana, and that included her intoxicating scent.

But was Santana her girlfriend? In a way, yes. In fact, in every way, yes. But they had never confirmed it; they never had had any reason to. They knew what the other was thinking, and they lived the same life, including the same train of thought.

Brittany grinned at the thought, she really loved Santana. She was sure of it. She could picture spending her entire life doing nothing but lying in bed with the brunette, not even doing anything, just sleeping or talking. But, other thing as well, every now and then wouldn't be so bad.

Santana, feeling Brittany's heartbeat speed up slight, slowly began to awaken. Brittany glanced down, her smile warm and ready for dark mocha eyes. Santana yawned and looked up into those beautiful blue eyes she adored so much. This was how she wished to wake up every day for the rest of her life, and she couldn't wait to do just that.

"Morning gorgeous." She rasped out, smiling with just the right amount of flirt. Brittany rolled her eyes at the Latina's words, leaning into place a light kiss to Santana's lips. Santana grinned as Brittany broke the kiss, her eyes alight and swirling like melted chocolate.

"San, it's six o'clock…" Brittany clarified. Santana never woke this early. Santana smiled and shrugged, cuddling back into Brittany. "Doesn't matter." She said, her voice still full of sleep, yet still sexy. "I just want to lie here."

Brittany nodded and nuzzled the brunette, putting her smile back onto Santana's lips. "Love you Sanny." She mused, her lips leaving light kisses along the Latina's jawline. Santana swatted her away.

"Britt! Dad's still in the house!" Brittany grinned, biting down lightly on Santana's neck, marking her. Santana let out a breath, heat suddenly burning between her legs. "Brittany…"

The blonde sighed and rolled over. "Okay San, whatever you say." Brittany knew what she was doing, and so did Santana. The taller girl grinned her crystal white teeth, she loved teasing Santana, it was so fun, and easy. Santana would crack, any second now.

Brittany was flipped over roughly, her back slammed into the mattress with a force she didn't know Santana had. "Bitch," The brunette hissed, her lips quickly attacking the blonde's exposed neck. Brittany tilted her head to give Santana more room. "I hate you."

Brittany shrugged, trying desperately to hide her ever growing smile. "Fair enough."

Santana licked a trail up Brittany neck to her ear lobe, taking it into her mouth and sucking it, enticing a moan form the girl under her. She quickly threw her leg over the blonde, straddling her before dipping her head to meet the blonde's lips once again.

The kiss was slow, careful and sensual. Brittany leaned up, propping herself up on her elbows to get more leverage, kissing Santana back passionately. The Latina felt Brittany smile into the kiss, and let her hands wander up Brittany's shirt.

Brittany let out an involuntary gasp, moaning as she felt skilled fingers massage her breasts, eventually panting in Santana's ears. The brunette moaned, her panties drenched by Brittany's voice alone. "San," Brittany gasped. "Please!"

Santana grinned wickedly, and Brittany knew she was done for. A groan spilled from her lips, and was quickly silenced by Santana's waiting lips. "Shhh, Britt-Britt. Papi's still here!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and kissed Santana to quieten her and hopefully focus her on the task at hand. Santana snapped her mocha eyes to Brittany's dilated blues. Brittany kept her eyes, losing herself in them as Santana gave her what she wanted, penetrating her carefully and thrusting in and out slowly, keeping eye contact all the time.

Brittany loved seeing this side of Santana, the romantic and loving side. The side that could be so... well sappy, in the good way though.

Brittany fought to keep her eyes locked with Santana's. Pleasure was building up inside her, and added to Santana's staring eyes, it was bliss. "Santana," she panted desperately. "Faster. Please."

In her eyes, Brittany could see Santana's smile and she loved the way her eyes melted for the second time that day. Santana, aware to her needs, picked up her pace, thrusting harder and faster into the blonde, loving every gasp and moan to escape Brittany's lips.

Santana felt Brittany's walls contract around her fingers as Brittany came, her body going ridged and her breath coming in gasps. "I love you Santana." She breathed out, seeming strained by the task. Santana smiled and pulled out, licking her fingers slightly.

Brittany watched with wide, amazed eyes at her friend. Santana winked at her, nearly laughing at her star stuck expression. "Love you to Britt-Britt."

**A/N Again, sorry that this was so short and not that good, but still, it's out there! Ps, sorry for teasing and not writing smut ;) I love you all for reading this fic! Forever and always!**

**-S**


End file.
